Bloodstained Heritage
by M.Blade
Summary: Keitaro Urashima A young man who is sought after by the mysterious organization only known as The Syndicate, but what for? Slightly AU, hope you enjoy! [Chapter 14 up]
1. Haunted

AN: Greetings to those of you who are reading my work for the first time, as well as those crazy enough to have come back for more. I've always found the Love Hina universe to be very fascinating, and thanks to the positive reviews I have received in the past, I've decided to give it another shot!  
  
Hope you all enjoy the series!  
  
As always, Love Hina and its characters belong to Ken Akamatsu. Original characters belong to me and may be used with permission.

* * *

Bloodstained Heritage  
  
Chapter 1: Haunted  
  
Ten years ago...  
  
"Where is the formula, little man?" A man who seemed to meld into the shadows growled, lifting a middle-aged man wearing a white lab coat off his feet and glaring at him with blood red orbs. "Give it to us, and I promise that your family will be spared..."  
  
The scientist was definetly afraid, but nontheless spat in defiance. "Do what you want, monster!" The man smiled painfully. "My family is already long gone, and I never wrote down the formula!" Though his home was all but wrecked and in flames, he took satisfaction in knowing that he had scored a victory over the terrorists even at the cost of his life...  
  
"A shame, Doctor Urashima." Another figure spoke from the shadows, but with a calm voice and ice blue eyes. "The Syndicate would have paid you well for your services..."  
  
"You're mad if you think I'll ever work for you." The scientist narrowed his eyes. "Both of you can go to hell for all I care!"  
  
"You first, fool!" The man with red eyes roared, and drew in a deep breath. The scientist screamed in agony as a hazy form matching the scientist pulled free from his body, before disappearing into the mouth of his assilant. Dropping the now lifeless body of the scientist, the man narrowed his eyes as he made a swallowing sound.  
  
"Was his soul tasteful, brother?" The man with blue eyes asked with an amused voice, even as the other figure glared at him in annoyance.  
  
"Find the good doctor's wife..." The figure growled, narrowing his eyes at the fallen body. "The other council members will be unhappy as it is that I terminated this pathetic mortal..." He then gritted his teeth, showing a set of gleaming white teeth with two sharp fangs. "Locate her, and retrieve the formula!"  
  
"Of course..." The figure with blue eyes smiled, showing an identical set of teeth. He then tore loose a phone line from the wall and plugged it into a socket in his neck, and immediately information flashed across his crystal blue eyes. "After all..."  
  
"No one escapes the Syndicate..."

* * *

Present day...  
  
A young man staggered through an alleyway during daytime, making sure no one saw or followed him. Several cuts were seen through his torn pants and shirt, with the worst being a cut on his forehead, causing his black hair to be matted as a trail of blood ran down his face, blinding one of his brown eyes that were hidden behind a pair of glasses.  
  
Keitaro Urashima, a young man who just entered into Tokyo University, and overall friendly person - Was limping up the great stone steps to what he believed would be his final refuge from his attackers. His breathing came in ragged gasps as he climbed the last step and looked up to find an old fashioned inn amidst the middle of a forest, and smiled weakly.  
  
"Hinata-Sou..." The young man chuckled weakly, then fell to his knees. "Finally..."  
  
The loss of blood having finally caught up, the young man finally fell face first into the stone path. The last thing he remembered before everything went black was the sound of a screen door opening, followed by gasps of surprise and people running towards him...

* * *

Two men looked at each other nervously, then at the steel doors before them. Both were dressed in dark business suits, and had their hair styled back perfectly. Sighing, one of them reached out to knock on the doors, but was surprised as they opened of their own accord. The two men gulped nervously and saw that there was only darkness beyond the doorway, but stepped in nontheless.  
  
"Good afternoon, gentlemen."  
  
The two men froze in fear, as a light turned on above them, much in the fashion one would find in an interrogation room. Six other lights came on around the men as well, revealing six figures who looked upon them with neutral faces...  
  
One was a man with spiky black hair, with blood red eyes and pale skin. He wore an expensive black suit with a burgandy colored tie, and carried with him an aura of intimidation and violence. He raised an eyebrow at the two men, but made no comment.  
  
Another figure was a man with long blond hair, shaped back into a tail. A pair of crystal blue eyes studied the two men as he juggled what appeared to be a pair of dice in one hand. He too wore an expensive outfit consisting of a black vest and matching pants, over a white dress shirt. He smiled slightly at the two men, before reverting to his neutral look.  
  
Two women were among the six, and looked every bit as identical twins with the exception of how they dressed. Both sported long and silky black hair which trailed down below their waists, and smiled at the two men behind deep brown eyes. But while one wore a conservative blue and white business suit, the other wore a crimson oriental dress, with the slits on its sides all the way up to her upper thighs.  
  
Another figure looked at the two men as well, with long white hair and pale skin. A pair of emerald green eyes seemed to see through everything for him, as he stood in an expensive black business suit and matching tie. Though he personally made no comment, the area around him seemed to be surrounded by hushed whispers.  
  
The final member of the six had short black hair and brown eyes, and smiled as if greeting the two men as old friends. He wore an expensive white business suit and was holding a glass of fine liquor in one hand, a lit cigar in the other. He puffed out a cloud of smoke as he watched the two men fidget nervously, then spoke again with the same voice heard earlier...  
  
"So, I take it you have information we have been waiting for?" The businessman smiled.  
  
"We...We have, honored council..." One of the men stuttered fearfully.  
  
"Excellent!" The businessman smiled. "So I take it you have eliminated the Urashima boy and recovered the formula?"  
  
"N..No sir, he escaped." The man replied, gulping nervously.  
  
"He did? Pity..." The businessman sighed and nodded to the businessman with emerald eyes. The man began to gasp for air as green eyes focused on him, and before his companion's shocked eyes suddenly began to age as if sixty years shot by in a second, before the man's shrivelled bones fell to the ground and distengrated to dust, leaving his companion whimpering in fear.  
  
"You are now in charge of the men responsible for Urashima's capture." The man with emerald eyes commented coldly to the man left standing. "I trust you will not disappoint the council like your friend..." Shaking his head, the man bowed hastily before running out of the room, leaving the six in silence for a long moment.  
  
"You didn't have to kill the poor lad, you know." The man with red eyes sighed. "He was a proficient killer and tracker, hard to find these days..."  
  
"We need people who are skilled and not fail us." The woman wearing the business suit added. "An example must be made, or our security will be compromised."  
  
"Enough..." The businessman in white waved off the comments, then looked to the man with blue eyes. "I trust that you have located the Urashima boy?"  
  
"I have, my friend..." The man frowned slightly, as if in deep thought. "Though we may have a bit of hard time getting to him... He's currently on the grounds of the Hinata-Sou..." The six turned to each other with looks of worry, frustration, and anger at the information.  
  
"Holy ground or not, it doesn't matter..." The businessman in white narrowed his eyes. "Kill the brat and whoever is unlucky enough to be associated with him there, after all..."  
  
"No one escapes the Syndicate..." The six smiled evily, before the room was engulfed in darkness once more...

* * *

"...The poor kid! What do you think happened to him?"  
  
"I don't know, but he was beat up mighty bad when we found him..."  
  
"Well, you two see about getting him some water and food, I'm going to change his bandages..."  
  
A few light footsteps could be heard, followed by a screen door opening and a young woman stepping through with a box of medical supplies. She has long auburn hair with two strands sticking up in the front, and wore a simple yellow sweater and orange skirt. She frowned at seeing the empty futon in the room, but her brown eyes went wide with surprise as a hand cupped her mouth close from behind, while another restrained her.  
  
Keitaro quickly assessed his surroundings as he held a shard of broken pottery to the woman's throat as he closed the screen door with his foot, then whispered in her ear. "Look, I'm not a bad person... But I need to know a few things." Seeing the woman look at him with fright, he sighed. "I'm going to let you talk, but please keep it quiet, okay? I don't want to hurt you..." Seeing the woman nod slightly, he carefully removed his hand from her mouth, hearing her gasping in fright. "Where am I?" Keitaro asked, after letting the woman calm down as best as she could.  
  
"You...You're at the Hinata-Sou..." The woman replied quietly, eyeing the sharp shard still at her throat.  
  
"I see..." Keitaro peeked over his shoulder at the screen door nervously, then looked back at her. "And what is your business here?"  
  
"Business?" The woman blinked. "This is a girl's dorm, I just live here..."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Keitaro looked at her in disbelief. "A girl's dorm? This place is still owned by Granny Hina and Haruka, right?"  
  
"You know them...?" The woman asked, and was surprised to see him lower the shard and let her go.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Keitaro apoligized, slumping his shoulders. "I just thought you were sent by the same people who attacked me..."  
  
"I understand..." The woman rubbed her neck as she looked at him, then smiled nervously. "I'm Naru, by the way. Naru Narusegawa..."  
  
"Keitaro Urashima." The young man nodded. "If it's not too much trouble, could you ask my Aunt Haruka to come see me? I have a few things to talk to her about..."  
  
"Of course..." Naru nodded. "But lets get your bandages changed first, then we can get you to meet the other tenants who helped you while I go get Haruka..." Sighing, Keitaro agreed, and sat down to be treated by the young woman...

* * *

"This... Is... Ridiculous!" The businessman with emerald eyes grumbled in frustration, as he eyed the great steps leading to the Hinata-Sou through gritted teeth. Though the weather was fairly cool, beads of sweat appeared on his forehead, and an occasional pale green aura could be seen glowing around him.  
  
"You oriental ghosts are so tempermental..." The woman wearing the oriental dress smiled, drawing a withering gaze from her companion. "So what if the place was made holier-than-thou by a couple bald monks?"  
  
"At least I don't rip my clothes to ribbons and go berserk every full moon like others..." The man grumbled, and was about to receive a biting remark back from the woman when he suddenly raised an eyebrow. "Someone comes!" He then mouth a quick incantation, and the two disappeared from view. Moments later a woman made her way towards the steps. She has short cropped brown hair and matching eyes, a cigarette was hang from her lips as she stopped at the foot of the steps, regarding the spot the two Syndicate members had disappeared from with a raised eyebrow, before straightening out her brown and white dress and running up the steps...  
  
Moments later, the two reappeared in the same spot, with the businessman eyeing the top of the steps warily. "How in the hell did she sense my cloaking spell?!" He wondered, then turned to his companion. "No matter now, we must inform the others of the situation..."  
  
"Aye." The woman nodded thoughtfully. "Wouldn't do if this Urashima kid has friends who can sense us coming..."

* * *

Sitting in the living room of the Hinata-Sou, Keitaro thanked Naru as she brought him a cup of tea, and joined two other women on the sofas surrounding him. Just after introductions were exchanged between everyone, the front doors opened and the brown haired woman ran in, a surprised look on her face as she spotted Keitaro.  
  
"I thought Naru was joking..." The woman blinked. "It is you, nephew..."  
  
"Aunt Haruka! I'm so glad to see you!" Keitaro smiled as he rushed over and hugged her close, but winced as she bonked his head lightly with a wadded newspaper roll.  
  
"Just Haruka, Keitaro." The woman smiled, then eyed his bandages under his torn clothing. "You look like you went through hell, what happened?" She motioned for him to take a seat, then joined the others at the sofas.  
  
"I'm not even sure what's going on..." Keitaro sighed. "All I know is that I've been on the run ever since I was ten years old... And that some organization was after us..."  
  
"That's horrible!" A silver-blone haired woman gasped. She was introduced to Keitaro as Mitsune Konno, or as she preferred to be called 'Kitsune.' She crossed her arms and rested back into the sofa, wearing a loose dress shirt and tight jeans. "So haven't your folks tried to call the police or something?"  
  
"They're both gone, Kitsune..." Keitaro replied quietly, drawing a gasp from everyone else. "I came here to make sure my sister is still safe..." He added, looking at Haruka with desperation.  
  
"She's fine, kid." Haruka puffed out a cloud of smoke. "She left with Granny Hina a few months back on a world-wide sight seeing trip, they won't be back for some time..." This drew a relieved sigh from the young man. "But why does this organization want that they're hunting you down like this?"  
  
"It's a formula that Dad made a long time ago..." Keitaro replied. "It was an experimental serum that was supposed to be given to soldiers during wartime, so that even if they take lethal wounds they could still be saved in a reasonable amount of time..."  
  
"Wow, no wonder..." Another woman sitting beside Haruka spoke. She was introduced to Keitaro as Kaolla Su, a high school girl who wore a T-shirt and jean shorts. She has her blond hair tied into a short tail and had tanned skin. She then blinked her emerald green eyes. "But if it means saving your bacon, why don't you just give the information they want?"  
  
"Because there was never anything written down, Kaolla..." Keitaro sighed, then peeled off his bandages to reveal that his wounds had completely healed, with not even a scar left behind. He then turned back to the women, who were staring at him with astonished eyes. "...Because my Dad only made one vial of the serum, and injected it into me..."  
  
"I am the formula they're after..."

* * *

Like? No like? Please review!  
  
The mad mind of Blade strikes again! Let me know how you folks like the beginning of this series, and if any of you have constructive flaming or ideas, feel free to e-mail me! Stay tuned! More is on the way! 


	2. Impact

AN: Yes, I've decided to run another series. My thanks to those of you who've provided advice and encouragement to me, and I hope I can live up to your expectations once again.  
  
As always, Love Hina and its characters belong to Ken Akamatsu. Original characters belong to me and may be used with permission.

* * *

Bloodstained Heritage  
  
Chapter 2: Impact  
  
The six council members of the Syndicate met once more in the dark chambers, each watching the businessman with emerald eyes patiently. The man was still breathing hard from being in close proximity to holy ground, and was sweating profusely. Through a show of willpower he shook off his discomfort and bowed to the others, who returned the gesture in mutual respect.  
  
"The situation is a lot worse than expected." The man began. "It would seem that the grounds of the Hinata-Sou is not only blessed by the Shinto priests, but protected by countless generations of ancestrial spirits as well..." The man's eyes narrowed. "I can't even get within a hundred yards of the place, or I'd be ripped to shreds by them..."  
  
The council members began whispering to each other, but was silenced by a gesture as the man spoke again. "Not only that, a person we have identified as the Urashima kid's Aunt lives on the premises, and has already posed a threat by being able to read ki signatures..." He quietly wiped the sweat off his forehead with a towel before grumbling. "Damned witch nearly spotted me when I was performing the scouting mission..."  
  
"Thank you for your report..." The businessman in white nodded. "Perhaps you should take a rest while we assemble a team of operatives..."  
  
"NO!" The man with green eyes quickly shook his head. "This brat has officially annoyed me, the rest of you may do as you wish, but I will be the one to end his pathetic life..." He then narrowed his eyes. "Even if it means suppressing my powers, I'm going back along with the team."  
  
"Very well, I don't believe anyone here will object to that..." The businessman in white smiled, as the other four nodded in agreement. "So who will go as acting backup should things miracously get out of hand?" The council chuckled at the old joke, as all were professional assassins capable of unnatural feats, but they were nontheless careful and looked out for each other.  
  
"I'll go." The businessman with red eyes nodded. "The holy ground means nothing to me, I will lead the offensive."  
  
"Very well." The businessman in white nodded. "Good hunting, gentlemen."

* * *

"So, what do you plan to do now?" Haruka asked her nephew, still shaken at his revealation.  
  
The young man simply sighed and shook his head. "I don't know... I was hoping to hide out here for a couple days, then move on..." He then looked to each of the tenants, before looking back at his Aunt. "I don't want to be a burden, and definetly don't want any of you hurt because of me..."  
  
"You're a good kid, Keitaro." Haruka smiled. "We'll be happy to have you around, but you're going to have a few chores, since we won't be charging you rent." She then turned to the other three women. "Unless of course, any of you object to my nephew living here...?" Seeing the three tenants shake their head, Keitaro's mood brightened.  
  
"Thank you all very much!" Keitaro smiled, then turned to Haruka. "I want to help out as soon as I can, Aunt Haruka! So what chores do you have for me?" He winced as he received yet another whap over his head with the newspaper roll, as Haruka raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Just Haruka, Keitaro." She puffed out a cloud of smoke, then smiled as she handed him a notebook. "This will show you all the chores and maintence that needs to be done." She then handed him a checkbook as well. "This will give you access to the dorm's funds, but it's to be used only on upkeep costs, understand?" She eyed Kitsune as she handed the checkbook over.  
  
"Shucks, you're no fun!" Kitsune smiled. 'Well, our little janitor has all kinds of money at his disposal!' She thought with a mischievous grin. 'All I have to do is use a bit of my charms on him, and I'll be swimming in sake in no time!'  
  
"Alright, leave it to me!" Keitaro smiled, eager to repay their kindness to him as he read the first few pages of his 'To do' book. Deciding on his first chore, he closed up the book and hummed happily as he went up the steps leading to the second floor. The women watched him leave quietly, then looked at each other after he was out of earshot.  
  
"Hey Haruka?" Naru asked, making the older woman turn to her. "Why do I have the feeling I've met your nephew before...?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about..." Haruka grinned, then waved as she left the dorm.  
  
"Oh? Perhaps Naru here has reunited with an old flame, hmm?" Kitsune nudged her friend playfully, drawing a surprised look from the auburn haired woman.  
  
"No! Of course not!" Naru gaped in surprise. "What in the world gave you that idea?!"  
  
"Old flame?" Kaolla blinked, then raised an eyebrow. "Ya mean you used to set him on fire before?"  
  
"Argh!"

* * *

Humming cheerfully to herself, Kitsune was en route to her room with an upopened bottle of sake when she saw Keitaro. Curious, she watched as the young man worked on cleaning the hallway windows from the outside. Keitaro had worked up a sweat and had removed his shirt, and while he was no musclebuilder, he still had a toned body which made the fox woman blink in surprise. She then whistled and winked at the young man, causing him to turn to her.  
  
"Looking good, handsome!" Kitsune smiled. "You don't have to work so hard, you know..."  
  
"Nah, it's the least I can do for the kindness you people showed me!" Keitaro smiled back. "Besides, this is actually easier than it looks!" He then resumed wiping down the windows while she watched on.  
  
"By the way, Keitaro..." Kitsune leaned out of the open window next to him. "Think you can do me a small favor?"  
  
"Sure Kitsune, what can I..." The young man froze in mid-sentence as he turned to the fox lady, and found himself looking perfectly down her shirt collar and revealing an ample amount of clevage to him. Gasping, he stubled backwards and covered his nose up, which was threatening to geyser with blood. The poor man would have fallen off the steep roof as well, save for the rope which secured his safety around his waist.  
  
'Too easy...' Kitsune thought with a grin. 'Now for the finishing touch...' She then leaned forward even more, purposely pressing her breasts against the railing. This caused Keitaro's eyes to bug out further in shock as she smiled. "Well, seeing as my sake supply is running a bit low..." She began, but stopped in surprise as the railing she leaned on fell apart from age and her weight. Her casual grin turned into a look of horror as she began to fall forward...  
  
"Kitsune!" Keitaro yelled, and rushed forward. He barely managed to catch her in time, as he had only managed to wrap an arm around her waist. The two dangled in the air for a moment, before the two broke out in laughter. "That was close...!" Keitaro laughed.  
  
"Sure was!" Kitsune chuckled, then gasped as she realized that the rope holding Keitaro up was beginning to snap under their combined weight. Keitaro had noticed as well, and in a moment of selflessness, reared back from the roof, and used the momentum to hurl Kitsune through the window opening before the rope snapped, sending him tumbling down the roof before falling a good two stories below to land on hard concrete...  
  
"Keitaro!" Kitsune gasped, and rushed to the opening. Her heart weighed down with guilt that her tricks had only managed to hurt the innocent man who had saved her from harm without even considering the consequences. "Keitaro! You okay...?"  
  
"Ow..." Came a weak voice from several floors below.

* * *

After recovering from his fall, Keitaro had volunteered to go grocery shopping for the dorm. Despite the protests from the other tenants, he assured them that no one would attack him in broad daylight. And after promising an embarrassed Kitsune bottles of sake to avoid further 'accidents,' he set off for the market...  
  
It was well in the afternoon when the young man made his way back towards the Hinata-Sou, carrying two enormous bags of groceries and supplies. Stopping along a bench on the public path to take a breath, he noticed a high school girl sitting on a bench near him with a sad expression on her face. Curious, he unconsciously withdrew a sketchpad he bought and began sketching her face. Soon he managed to capture everything - From her shoulder length hair which seemed to give off a dark blue hue, to the sparkling blue eyes she sported. But instead of a sad expression, the sketch showed her smiling brightly.  
  
Satisfied with his sketch, Keitaro was about to put away the book when a hand reached down from behind him and took it away. Surprised, the young man turned and found himself staring at two beautiful women who seemed to be admiring his work. Aside from one wearing a business suit and the other wearing an oriental dress, the two were identical twins in every way.  
  
"Skillfully done, young lad." The woman in the business suit smiled, holding the sketchbook in one hand. "You must be a famous artist on vacation, to have this kind of skill!"  
  
"I'm not that great, really..." Keitaro chuckled weakly, making a lunge for his sketchbook. He was dismayed as the businesswoman simply sidestepped his feeble attempt and tossed the book nonchalantly to her companion.  
  
"I'd have to agree!" The woman in the oriental dress smiled as well, holding the book. "You should take more pride in your work!" Keitaro lunged for the book again, but failed as the woman tossed it back towards her companion. Unfortunately, the wind happened to pick up at that moment, and carried the book past the businesswoman to land in front of the high school girl, opening up to the page with her picture...  
  
The high schooler gasped in surprise, as she looked down at a mirror image of herself on paper. She then looked up and saw Keitaro standing there with a guilty look on his face, while the other two women simply watched on. She then choked back a sniffle, as her eyes teared up.  
  
"Why...?" The young woman asked, on the verge of tears.  
  
"Ack, bad hand! Bad!" Keitaro smacked his own right hand repeatedly and laughed nervously. Seeing that his antics didn't cheer the high schooler up, he decided to make a hasty retreat rather than making a bigger fool of himself. Surprised, the high schooler picked up the sketchbook while the two women watched Keitaro run off in the distance.  
  
"What a gutless fool, doesn't even have the courage to talk to her..." The women in the oriental dress scoffed. "I wish I could crush that pathetic fool with my own hands..."  
  
"So bloodthirsty all the time..." The businesswoman smiled and shook her head. "You just might get your wish, sister. There is a blood moon due in a couple nights..."  
  
"You say this as if you know the strike team is going to fail their mission..." Her companion smiled. "Wishful thinking, or do you know something we don't?" The businesswoman was about to respond, when they noticed that the high schooler from before was now standing next to them, holding the sketchbook from earlier.  
  
"Um, excuse me...?" The high schooler asked timidly, drawing raised eyebrows from both women. "... I wanted to return this book to that man, do you happen to know where he went?"  
  
"Of course, darling." The businesswoman smiled, and pointed to an alleyway. "He went that way, I think towards that old inn called the Hinata-Sou." The high schooler bowed in thanks and left, while the woman in the oriental dress frowned at her companion.  
  
"The heck was that for? You know you're sending her to death, right?"  
  
"More for us later, sis." The businesswoman smiled. "Be patient..."

* * *

"An all girl's dorm...?" The high schooler blinked at the sign hanging by the Hinata-Sou's main entrance. "Wonder why he's staying here...?" She then knocked on the door, and as the door opened both she and Keitaro stared at each other for a long moment, neither able to say anything.  
  
"Ah!" Keitaro was the first to recover, and bowed deeply. "I'm really sorry about earlier, please forgive me!"  
  
"It's alright..." The high schooler smiled. "I know you were just trying to cheer me up." She then took a sniff of the air, before turning to him. "Steaming fish for dinner?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not that good of a cook..." Keitaro chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"It's not a problem, but I believe you missed a few ingredients..." She then smiled. "Do you mind if I help you cook dinner? It's the least I could do for scaring you off earlier..."  
  
"It's not really necessary, really!" Keitaro blinked, then smiled. "But if you insist, I won't turn down the offer!" He then offered his hand. "I'm Keitaro, by the way."  
  
"I'm Shinobu." The high schooler smiled, shaking his hand. "Now lets go see about this fish of yours..."  
  
A couple hours after the sun had set, Keitaro called the other tenants to dinner, who arrived to find a surprising number of delicious dishes which seemed professionally prepared. He also introduced Shinobu to everyone, who was responsible for the culinary masterpieces and was invited to stay for dinner, to which everyone agreed happily.  
  
"Wow, your cooking is great!" Kitsune smiled at Shinobu, who beamed at the compliment. "This sure beats Naru's cooking anyday!"  
  
"Hey, at least I make an effort to cook for everyone, slacker!" The auburn haired woman bit back, causing everyone else to laugh cheerfully.  
  
"Hey, Shinobu?" Kaolla asked between bites, having started on her fourth bowl of rice while everyone else was still on their first. "What 'cha doing here today anyways, ya signing up for a room at the dorm?"  
  
"Well, actually..." Shinobu began timidly, but blinked as the lights in the dorm suddenly shorted out. Everyone in the dining room looked around in confusion, with what little light available being from the moon outside.  
  
"What the heck...?" Keitaro asked, but yelped in surprise as the paper screen windows burst open, and several figures leapt through to land on the dining table and vacant seats, causing the tenants and Shinobu to scramble out of the way in fright. Huddled together, they got a chance to see the figures that had broken in. Three figures wore ski masks over their faces, most of their body hidden in the darkness due to their choice in dark clothing. All held knives in their hands as they eyed the tenants evily, but it was the fourth figure behind them that sent a chill down their backs...  
  
The fourth figure was only visible through his two glowing red eyes which seemed to emenate an aura of hatred and evil, as his very form seemed to meld into the darkness and shadows which encompassed the room due to the sudden blackout. The shadowy form then extended two arms, which seemed as dark as the shadows themselves, the hands ending in sharp black claws...  
  
"This merry game of hide and seek is now over, Urashima!" The shadowy figure hissed, revealing two rows of gleaming teeth in an evil smile. "I've come to collect the formula and your head!"

* * *

Like? No like? Please review!  
  
Cliffhanger? You betcha! Hope you folks enjoy what I've written so far, and as always I greatly accept ideas and criticism, just direct them to my e- mail or yell at me on AIM! Stay tuned! More coming soon! 


	3. Confrontations

AN: The support! I want to thank each of you reviewers as well as my fellow writers on AIM for the continued support and ideas. I hope to be able to continue entertain you all with this series, so on with the show! Hope you enjoy!  
  
As always, Love Hina and its characters belong to Ken Akamatsu. Original characters belong to me and may be used with permission.

* * *

Bloodstained Heritage  
  
Chapter 3: Confrontations  
  
"Why so surprised, Urashima?" The shadowy figure grinned. "You should know no one escapes the Syndicate..." The figure seemed to raise an eyebrow as the young man motioned for the women to stay behind him. "Such a shame, now all these lovely damsels will die along with you because you simply didn't cooperate earlier..."  
  
The two groups eyed each other, neither side making a move or noise. Then one of the masked men lunged forward, and all hell broke loose. Somehow in the darkness Shinobu had managed to pick up a frying pan, and swung it with brutal force at one of the attacker's head. The resulting blow sent him stumbling into one of his fellows, who tripped and landed face-first into Naru's chest. The third attacker was only able to watch on in shock as the man was promptly laid out by a vicious uppercut from an enraged auburn haired woman, before a bottle of sake shattered on the back of his head, knocking him senseless as well.  
  
The shadowy figure did not appear to be amused at his henchmen's lack of performance as he narrowed his eyes. And before everyone's astonished eyes had shot across the room in a blur, backhanding Shinobu away with an evil grin. Growling in anger, Naru swung at where the figure's face should have been, and connected with a surface which felt tar-like. She then gasped as claws gripped her collar and lifted her up to eye level with the figure, who grinned at her.  
  
"I like them feisty..." The shadowy figure chuckled, before his eyes flashed red with anger. "Now, commend your soul to the darkness!" He then drew in a deep breath, and Naru screamed in terror as she felt a part of her being pulled free from her body. The shadowy figure seemed to take in delight in her wailing, but was surprised as Keitaro suddenly tackled him around the waist, forcing him to drop the auburn haired woman. Enraged, the young man swung with a fist repeatedly into the figure, but choked as the figure wrapped his hand around his throat and rose again...  
  
"Ah, Urashima..." The figure stared into Keitaro's eyes with blazing red orbs. "I did promise them not to kill you, but that doesn't stop me from making you wish that I did..." He then grinned evily as he extended his other claw towards the young man's face, only to freeze as he felt a sake bottle being shattered against his head, and turned to glare at Kitsune.  
  
"Oh pooh, and they were the ones Keitaro just bought me!" Kitsune sighed. Annoyed, the figure dropped Keitaro roughly and began advancing towards the fox girl. A sizzling sound made him pause, before he shrieked in pain as he realized that where the sake had splashed onto him began burning away at his skin. Stumbling and lashing out blindly, the smoking figure crashed through another portion of the wall to the outside, where he continued shrieking as he rolled in the dirt...  
  
The tenants gathered around the opening in the wall just as the figure leapt to his feet, and everyone gasped as they saw that he had taken a human form. His crimson eyes remained the same, but there was now spots along his head and arms which looked burnt through all the way to the bone. Hissing in anger, he pointed at the group before disappearing in a ball of flame, taking his fallen henchmen with him.  
  
"You'll all pay!" The figure's voice roared as he faded away. "No one humiliates Hakon of the Syndicate and lives!"  
  
The group slumped as one to the floor, grateful to still be in one piece. After a long moment of silence, Shinobu turned to the others, a frightened look on her face...  
  
"That doesn't happen here everyday, does it...?"  
  
After somewhat clearing up the debris, Keitaro arranged for Haruka to escort Shinobu home, who was still shaken up from the encounter. He then volunteered to stay awake to keep watch for anymore signs of trouble, despite everyone else's concern. Though the tenants got little rest, no more incidents occured for rest of the evening...

* * *

Hakon the Bloody Handed, soul vampire and scourge of the night, roared in pain. And as three now very-dead henchmen learned, he was not a happy person at the moment... He turned his blazing eyes towards his fellow Syndicate members, to which all of them winced slightly at seeing his wounds, which were slowly knitting back together millimeters at a time...  
  
"Particularly interesting..." The businesswoman commented. "Who would have thought your average day sake could be turned into a form of holy water simply by being on holy ground for a brief period?"  
  
"It's not particularly 'interesting' if you were on the receiving end, fool!" Hakon bit back, then glared at the businessman in white. "I agreed to lead the offensive, so what the hell happened to my backup?!"  
  
"Relax, my friend..." The businessman smiled calmly, drawing a growl from Hakon. "Even as we speak, he is putting his plans in motion to rid us of the Urashima nuisance..."  
  
"You may wish to recall him immediately, then..." The businessman with blue eyes commented, rows of information flashing in his eyes at speeds faster than one could humanly read.  
  
"Oh?" The businessman in white raised an eyebrow. "Why the concern?"  
  
"I just accessed the tenant information for the past two years for the Hinata-Sou." The man with blue eyes replied, before retracting several wires from his neck. "If those sources are correct, our friend will not be enjoying his existence much longer if he is not prepared..."  
  
"Interesting." The woman in the oriental dress grinned. "The incident with Hakon may have been just a fluke..." This drew a snort from the vampire. "...But I'm sure Urashima won't be so lucky a second time..."

* * *

The following morning came quickly for the tenants of Hinata-Sou, and as they came down the stairs the women found Keitaro already hard at work repairing the walls. Despite their concerns, he merely shrugged them off with a smile, saying that it was his duty for putting them in harm's way. Seeing no other way to coerce him to rest, Naru and Kaolla left for school, while Kitsune went back inside to watch TV.  
  
Keitaro continued work hard throughout the morning, and by noontime had finished repairing the walls and most of the windows. As he stopped to take a quick break, he heard someone clear their throat and turned around. Standing before him was two women, both wore a simple white fighting gi and red hakama pants. Each also wore a samurai's daisho at their hip, and sported a similar hairstyle with their long black hair. One would've easily mistaken them as twins, but none would question that they were sisters.  
  
"You, carpenter!" The younger looking of the two addressed Keitaro, her eyes showing thinly veiled revulsion at seeing him. "Is the caretaker Haruka in?" Blinking in surprise, the young man could only nod in reply, and watched the two women enter the dorm without sparing him a second glance. Shrugging to himself, Keitaso resumed repairing the house in peace, but was disturbed moments later when the same woman returned with an enraged look, a wooden bokken raised to strike above her.  
  
"This MAN is staying here?!" The woman roared, and Keitaro barely had the time to scream in horror before the bokken cracked forcefully against his head, knocking him into oblivion...

* * *

Shinobu Maehara sighed as she walked through the halls of her high school, still unnerved from the encounter at the Hinata-Sou last night. She also noticed that several of her female classmates were whispering and glaring behind her and sighed again. Though she was excelled academically, she was also maturing into a beautiful young woman, which annoyed some of her classmates to no end.  
  
"Did you see that subsitute teacher earlier? He's so dreamy!"  
  
"I know! I wonder if he'll be our substitute today?"  
  
Shinobu sighed again as she listened to her classmates, resting her chin in one hand. As the teacher walked in, several of the female students gasped while Shinobu blinked in surprise. In place of their usual instructor, a handsome young man wearing a sweater and khaki pants walked in, his long white hair slicked back into a tail. As he set down his suitcase, he glanced at the students with emerald green eyes.  
  
"Good morning students, I'm your substitute teacher for today." The man smiled, drawing sighs from several of the female students. "Let us begin today's lessons, shall we?"  
  
Shinobu blinked, as she swore the man's eyes had glowed for a moment, and that he seemed to have smiled directly at her...

* * *

As Keitaro slowly regained consciousness, he realized that he was now in the living room of the dorm. As he sat up, he saw that the two samurai women from earlier was speaking to Haruka along with Naru and Kitsune. Sensing her nephew had recovered, Haruka introduced him to the two women, who were Motoko Aoyoma and her sister Tsuruko. Apparently the younger Motoko was a current tenant of the Hinata-Sou, and as luck would have it both were disciples of the Shinmei-Ryu, a school which specializes in combating demons and supernatural beings...  
  
"I did not know of the predicatment you were in, please forgive my outburst earlier." Motoko bowed apoligetically to Keitaro, who smiled as he accepted her apology. Tsuruko remained silent in contemplation through the whole time, before looking at the group grimly.  
  
"So the disturbance my sister and I felt at the training camp was indeed the presence of a demon..." Tsuruko commented, her brow furrowed in thought for a moment before she turned to Haruka. "If it is not too much trouble, I would like to stay the night to assist Motoko should they strike again. I will then depart tomorrow to speak with the elders of my clan to see if we can acquire the assistance of experienced demon hunters." Haruka readily agreed, and was about to speak when the front doors opened. Instinctively the two samurais slid their swords an inch from their sheathes in preparation, but relaxed at seeing Kaolla and Shinobu entering.  
  
"Welcome back!" Keitaro smiled, then turned to Shinobu. "What brings you here today, Shinobu?"  
  
"Well, Kaolla practically dragged me here to cook dinner..." The high schooler chuckled nervously. "Hope I'm not intruding..."  
  
"Nonsense, you're always welcome here, right everyone?" Naru smiled, and everyone else nodded. "I'm just happy to be able to enjoy your cooking again tonight!"  
  
"I'm glad you like it, I'll try my best!" Shinobu laughed happily with everyone else, unaware that Tsuruko was studying her with a raised eyebrow...

* * *

Dinner came and went in a blur, as Shinobu had outdone herself with yet another beautifully prepared meal. Everyone had complimented the high schooler's culinary skills, to which the blue eyed chef beamed brightly. Afterwards, everyone else went off to their own activities while Keitaro remained to help Shinobu with the dishes, while Motoko and Tsuruko took up positions at the front door and balcony of the dorm as lookouts.  
  
"Thank you again for cooking dinner for us, Shinobu." Keitaro smiled at the younger woman, who smiled back timidly with a faint blush. "You don't have to go out of your way for us..."  
  
"It's okay, really." Shinobu replied cheerfully. "I'm just happy that you all find my cooking to be enjoyable..." They two became silent as she passed finished dishes for him to towel off. "Actually, I was thinking about what Kaolla said last night..." She continued. "About signing up for a room here at the dorm..."  
  
"I think the others would definetly welcome you to the dorm." Keitaro nodded. "But are your parents okay with you moving into a dorm?" He continued toweling off more dishes before stopping to look at her, surprised that the same sad expression from when they first met was on her face again.  
  
"My parents constantly argue at home..." She commented quietly. "They were even considering a divorce, I don't know what I would do if that happened..." She sighed and passed a dish to Keitaro, who was still somewhat in shock from what she had told him. Shinobu gasped slightly as she found that his hand had grazed hers as he reached for the dish, and dropped it in shock. She apologized profusely in embarrassment as Keitaro moved to pick up the shattered dish.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Shinobu." Keitaro smiled up at her, to which she blushed again in response. "Accidents happen, nothing to worry about..." He then began to pick up the pieces while Shinobu watched on with a smile, before her eyes went wide in surprise as her body went rigid for a moment. Seconds later her eyes radiated an emerald green glow as she smiled evily behind Keitaro, a cooking knife floating from the knife rack and moving to hover above his back, prepared to deliver a killing blow...  
  
...Except it never came, as Tsuruko suddenly burst into the kitchen, shoving Keitaro out of harm's way and batting the knife out of the air with her katana, shattering it from the force of the blow. Glancing around the room, the swordswoman then looked at Shinobu, and gasped at seeing the glow from the young woman's eyes...

* * *

Sensing danger, Motoko bursting through the front door just as her sister scrambled out of the dining room with Keitaro in tow, and gaped in surprise as the space they were just in was engulfed in an unnatural green flame and exploded. The noise and ruckus drawing the attention of the other tenants, who came down as a group and stared in shock at the scene before them.  
  
Shinobu's body floated roughly three feet in the air, but where there was once a bright shine in her blue eyes and a timid smile was now replaced with eerily glowing emerald green eyes and an evil smile. Mystical green flames and what could only be described as spirits floated around her, and she began chuckling evily at seeing the two Shinmei-Ryu swordswomen with their weapons drawn and a frightened Keitaro behind them.  
  
"How delightful..." Shinobu spoke, her voice now a deep male's voice which echoed with venomous hatred. "Urashima and the heirs of the Aoyoma bloodline..." She then laughed, the spirits around her moaning as if in agony. "The fortunes must favor me to allow me to crush you all this fine evening!"  
  
"Dear Gods..." Tsuruko's eyes were wide in horror, but her sword was unwavered. "The poor child's been possessed..."

* * *

Like? No like? Please review!  
  
Another cliffhanger... I think I'll go into hiding now before people strangle me for it... Anyhow, hope you all have enjoyed this chapter, and as always I appreciate any comments which would help me write better for your enjoyment! Stay tuned, more coming soon! 


	4. Deceit

AN: Greeting to all and many thanks again for all your postive reviews! I also have special thanks to my fellow writers on AIM who have supported my works and gave me insights to improve myself!  
  
Hope you all enjoy!  
  
As always, Love Hina and its characters belong to Ken Akamatsu. Original characters belong to me and may be used with permission.

* * *

Bloodstained Heritage  
  
Chapter 4: Deceit  
  
Shinobu's possessed body took in a deep breath through her nose with her eyes closed, before opening them again to reveal the glowing emerald orbs and an evil smile crossing her face. By now the spirits which have been floating aimlessly around her have also locked their attention on the pair of swordswomen and Keitaro, while the green flames cast an odd gloom over her features.  
  
"I do love the smell of fear..." Shinobu's body spoke with a chuckle. "So tell me, which of you wants the honor of dying first?"  
  
"I would know who my opponent is first..." Motoko narrowed her eyes as she assumed an offensive pose. "...So that the clan historians can properly record what foul beast I've sent screaming to hell!"  
  
"Then know this, foolish samurai..." Shinobu's body smiled as the green flames wreathed around her body, forming the look of a young man with stab wounds. "...I am the essence of those who have died against their will..." The flames changed again to form an old man with radiation sickness like the history photos of World War two. "...Those who have died and have been unavenged..." The flames changed once more, and everyone gasped at seeing a young samurai with a ponytail glaring down at them, dressed in a similar fashion as the Shinmei-Ryu disciples and complete with a daisho. "...And of those who are filled with rage!"  
  
"I've heard of you, abomination..." Tsuruko growled. "...You're Tsunari, the Vengence..." She also assumed an offensive stance. "...You're a stain upon our clan's honor, our ancestors banished you before, and we shall do so again!"  
  
"Glad to be remembered..." The samurai spirit grinned. "...And a lot of good banishment did for your ancestors, because I returned and killed every single one of them..." He then smiled before turning into an old lady with the same uniform, causing the two sisters to gasp in shock. "...What, don't remember your dear Grandmother?" The figure chuckled before disappearing, revealing Shinobu once more, grinning evily. "...She was entertaining to kill, even put up a decent fight..."  
  
"You bastard!" Motoko roared. "Not even the devil himself will recognize you when I send you to hell!" The swordswoman swung with all her might, just as the flames around Shinobu formed a blazing sword and shot towards Motoko. Just before impact, both stood in shock as Keitaro leaped between the two, the cold steel of Motoko's sword biting into his shoulder, just as the flaming sword burnt into his side.  
  
"Urashima...!" Motoko gasped, taking a step back as the young man slumped to the floor. "Why...?"  
  
"Don't...!" Keitaro replied with gritted teeth. "I can't let any of you get hurt because of me..." He then slowly rose to his feet. "Besides, we can't attack him... He still possesses Shinobu's body..."  
  
"Sharp kid." An evil smile crossed Shinobu's face as a fist-shaped flame backhanded Keitaro into a corner. "I'll enjoy killing you last..." She then turned towards Motoko and Tsuruko, flames wreathing around and turning Shinobu into the samurai once more. "But first, persistent demon-hunting cockroaches..."  
  
The Shinmei-Ryu disciples stood their ground, despite their hearts being gripped by fear...

* * *

  
"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Kitsune sighed as she uncapped another sake bottle from her large collection...  
  
"Come on Kitsune!" Naru grumbled. "They're all in trouble! We can get your bottles back later!" She then handed the bottles over to Kaolla, who loaded them into a super-sized version of a water cannon, with the sake being the liquid ammo. Grinning evily in military combat fatigues, Kaolla thumbed the trigger mechanism and watched as several gallons of sake shot out in a high pressure stream and douse Shinobu's possessed body. The three women cheered as they saw that the spirit had disappeared under the torrent of sake, but gasped in surprise as the room was suddenly exploded in green flames as the spirit body turned towards them.  
  
"That tickled." The samurai raised an eyebrow, then pointed towards them. "Go ahead and waste all the sake that you want, I'll come after you as soon as I'm done here." As he spoke, the two swordswomen began manuvering to surround the spirit, who noticed quickly and turned to face them once more.  
  
"My strike alone will not be enough, Motoko." Tsuruko whispered as she continued to try and move around her opponent. "I will need you to perform the strike of exorcism at the same exact moment as me." Seeing her sister's surprised look, she shook her head. "We will only get one chance, failure means doom for us all..."  
  
"But I can't!" Motoko gaped at her older sister. "I just learned the technique only a couple days ago! What if I didn't channel the ki properly...?"  
  
"Exorcise me?" The samurai chuckled, then reverted to Shinobu's appearance. "Go ahead and try, little ones." Blazing green eyes narrowed as her lips curled into an evil grin. "I like a bit of sport before the slaughter, anyways..." Her eyes shot wide open in surprise as Keitaro leapt up from behind, restraining her arms and holding her down.  
  
"Hurry!" Keitaro shouted, the spirits and flames dancing angrily around him. "I can't hold her down for much longer!" Seeing Motoko's indecision, he smiled reassuringly. "Do it Motoko, I believe in you..." The comment made the younger swordswoman look at him in surprise, as she watched Keitaro struggle to hold down Shinobu. A determined look now in her eyes, Motoko nodded silently to Tsuruko, and the two held their katanas overhead as blue energies began coursing through the metal. As one, the two swordswomen roared and shot a burst of energy towards the spirit...  
  
The attacks hit on the mark, sending Shinobu and Keitaro back into the wall from the force of the impact. Cushioned by Keitaro, Shinobu surprised him by looking up with a weak smile and her deep blue eyes.  
  
"Keitaro..." Shinobu whispered, touching his cheek with her hand, before slumping back into unconciousness. The two swordswomen quickly rushed to his side, and the three breathed a sigh of relief as Tsuruko informed them that Shinobu would be fine. A cackling laughter made them look over their shoulders, and all three froze at what they saw...  
  
The spirit continued to float in the air, but seemed larger and even more menacing from not possessing a body. Snarling in anger, the spirit drew his katana as he glared down at the group, his eyes blazing with anger. "Annoying pests!" Tsunari spat, raising his weapon high above his head. "I'll start with you!" With blinding speed, the sword soared through the air like a blazing comet towards Motoko, but everyone gasped as Keitaro leapt forward once more, this time taking the sword in his stomach.  
  
"Damned fool!" The spirit grumbled, withdrawing the blade and watching the young man slump to the ground. "How can you still move after..." He then raised an eyebrow at seeing his wounds on his shoulder and side have almost completely vanished, and grinned in realization. Before he could act again, the two swordswomen sprinted past him on both sides, and he roared in pain as two swords slashed through his sides. Growling in anger, Tsunari turned and glared at the two sisters, his wounds slowly closing. "How...?"  
  
"Holy steel." Motoko exclaimed, holding up her sword. "Sanctified by the highest order of Shinto monks..." The spirit was seething in rage as the swordswomen prepared for another strike, but smiled as the lights in the house grew extremely bright for a short second, before exploding from overload. Tsanuri then began to laugh as a familiar black form rose beside him, as several tenants gasped in recognition.  
  
"Hakon?!" Naru blinked, still shaken from her last experience with the soul vampire.  
  
"Not quite as bloodthirsty." The shadow replied with a calm voice. "Though just as deadly." He then turned to look at Kaolla just as she prepared to fire the cannon again. Raising a clawed hand, the figure clenched it into a fist as he narrowed his pale blue eyes. With a startled yelp, the foreign inventor quickly leapt off as the machine began shaking, and exploded shortly afterwards. "Pathetic, I do not know how Hakon could lose to this rabble..." The figure commented, glancing over at the evil spirit.  
  
"Nice to have you as backup..." The spirit smiled at his companion. "But this hunt is mine, don't interfere!"  
  
"On the contrary." The shadowy figure replied. "The council has requested to regroup, you are to return."  
  
"WHAT?!" The spirit stared at his companion in a mixture of shock and disbelief, but found him already disappearing into the shadows. Cursing, Tsunari turned and glared at the tenants. "This isn't over yet!" He then laughed as his form was engulfed in green flames, and disappeared in a flash.  
  
"No one escapes the Syndicate!" The group blinked at the spot where the spirit once was, but then quickly rushed to tend to Keitaro...

* * *

Tsunari glared at his fellow council members, his eyes showing his anger and disappointment at being ordered away from combat. Nontheless, he obeyed their wishes, as he knew that the Syndicate worked with cooperation, rather than independant actions. Having possessed a civilian who was at the wrong place at the wrong time, he resumed his appearence as the consumate businessman.  
  
"Well?" The spirit asked with an annoyed look.  
  
"I am sure that during your hunt, you have noticed that a member of the Shinmei-Ryu is currently residing at the Hinata-Sou." The businessman with blue eyes exclaimed. "Needless to say, this has complicated the matter of hunting down Urashima, as their swordmasters are hunters of our kin."  
  
"I know full well what they are capable of!" Tsunari growled. "Need I remind you that of everyone present, I alone have the most experience combating the Aoyoma family and their pathetic line?"  
  
"Experience is one thing, friend." The businessman in white cut in. "A grudge which may put our operation in risk is another." He then smiled at the spirit. "Coordinate our next attack, and I promise you that revenge against the kendo girl will be yours..."  
  
"Fine then." Tsunari sighed. "Have we severed all outside ties with the tenants of the Hinata-Sou?"  
  
"I already took care of their cook's little family." Hakon grinned, and everyone stared in surprise as he let out a loud belch and patted his stomach. Shaking their heads in disgust, the group began devising their next strategy...

* * *

Haruka sighed.  
  
Having to watch her nephew survive enough punishment to kill a platoon of soldiers was one thing, but having to inform Shinobu of her parents' deaths was something else altogether. The young woman was already shaken from Keitaro's injuries, and simply broke down when she was informed by Haruka and the police of the news. Though it was difficult, the elder Urashima managed to take Shinobu into their custody temporarily, as all the tenants watched over Keitaro...  
  
Haruka sighed again, the day couldn't possibly get worse.  
  
Hearing the door open to her teashop, she raised her head to greet the customer, but her cheerful mask immediately fell apart at seeing the person walking in...  
  
'Looks like today might get worse for him, after all...' Haruka thought, taking a drag from her ever-present cigarette.

* * *

Keitaro groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, and found himself looking up at the faces of five beautiful women. "Angels... I must be in heaven..." He commented quietly, causing the women around him to either smile, blush, or a combination of both. He was about to close his eyes again when recent events clicked in his head, and would've leapt up from his futon had the tenants not held him back down.  
  
"Easy, tiger." Kitsune blinked. "If you're worried about the bad guys, they've left already."  
  
"Yeah!" Kaolla added with a bright smile. "Motoko and her sister kicked them good!" Upon hearing that, Keitaro turned and thanked the swordswoman, who smiled slightly and shook her head.  
  
"You have nothing to thank me for, Urashima." Motoko replied. "You threw yourself in harm's way to protect the innocent, against the hated foes of my school. I respect you for that, and vow to be by your side should they strike again."  
  
"It's my fault that you're all in this mess to begin with..." Keitaro sighed, then looked up to see Naru place a cool damp cloth on his forehead.  
  
"What happened was out of your control, Keitaro." Naru reassured the young man. "Besides, you helped protect all of us, especially Shinobu. That says a lot by itself." He then turned to the high schooler, who blushed slightly and nodded her thanks to him silently.  
  
"Well, this is certainly a surprise." A kind voice chuckled behind the group. "I'd never expected young Keitaro to have this many young ladies caring for him..."  
  
As one, the group looked towards the speaker, and all except Shinobu gasped in surprise.  
  
"Granny Hina?!"  
  
The owner of the Hinata-Sou, a kind old lady no more than three feet tall and wearing a traditional kimono, smiled at the gathered group. Her companion however, was a young woman with long black hair and wore a black and white business dress, whose expression darkened at seeing the fallen young man surrounded by the other tenants.  
  
"Big brother..." The young woman quickly rushed to Keitaro's side, nearly bowling Naru and Shinobu aside. She then took one of his hands into hers. "Are you alright...? Who did this to you?"  
  
Chuckling, Keitaro smiled up at the concerned woman. "Hello Kanako, nice to see you again..." The smile brought a small flush to her cheeks, as he turned to Granny Hina. "Granny, what are you doing back? I thought you were on vacation..."  
  
"I was, but I came back after hearing about what happened." The old lady replied, then looked to the others around him. "If it's not too much trouble, could I have a moment with my grandchildren alone?" The tenants blinked at each other for a second, before Kanako rose from Keitaro's side, her eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
"Didn't you hear Granny?!" The dark haired woman growled, causing even the usually unshakable Motoko to flinch at the fire in her eyes...

* * *

Tsuruko blinked in mild surprise outside of Keitaro's room, as she watched all the female tenants of the dorm being bodily flung out of the room. As the door slid shut, she struggled to stifle a laugh at seeing the tangle of bodies trying to free themselves. Kaolla was the first to crawl from the bodies, and blinked at the door to Keitaro's room.  
  
"Wow Naru..." Kaolla smiled at the older woman. "She's definetly stronger than you when she gets mad!"  
  
"The nerve!" Naru grumbled. "I'd show her a piece of my mind if she wasn't Keitaro's sister!"  
  
"So, I assume you're all staying to listen in on what they're talking about?" Tsuruko smiled at the group, her hands crossed before her, and her daisho tucked into her obi.  
  
"Um..." Shinobu looked up at the swordswoman timidly. "I don't know, I don't think it's right to spy on Keitaro..."  
  
"I agree with Shinobu, sister." Motoko nodded. "We should honor Granny Hina's request, and give them the privacy they deserve."  
  
"I'll believe that when I get a divorce..." Tsuruko grinned. "The poor boy who saved all of your lifes many times over is probably deciding on the course of his future, and none of you are curious in the slightest bit?" The comment made the tenants turn to look at each other, before they pressed their ears up against the screen door. Motoko joined her sister's side, their acute senses of hearing allowing them to listen in as if they were beside the others.  
  
"You know, sister." Motoko glanced at Tsuruko with a mildly annoyed look. "I hate it when you're right..."  
  
"You shouldn't." Tsuruko smiled in reply. "It seems like a regular occurence, anyways."

* * *

"First off, Keitaro..." Granny Hina smiled, handing a pen and a document over to her grandson. "...Be a dear and sign this form at the line, will you?" Confused, but trusting in his grandmother, the young man did as he was told. "Excellent." The old lady smiled, taking back the form and filing it away. "Since I'm constantly travelling, the government required that I designate someone who will be available in the country as the landlord." Keitaro's face paled as realization came to him as to what he had signed.  
  
"No..." Keitaro's eyes widened. "NO! I can't stay here any longer, Granny!" He then sat up, despite Kanako's efforts to try and keep him resting on his back. "If I stay any longer, the risk of someone getting hurt gets worse!"  
  
"They will be persistent, Keitaro." Granny Hina sighed. "They are villians with no morals, dear child. What makes you believe the others will no longer be at risk simply because you leave?" She then looked at Keitaro in the eyes. "No, it's time to confront your past... You must defend yourself, through defending the others..." She then lifted a wrapped package from her bag and held it in front of him.  
  
Sighing, Keitaro took the package and unwrapped it partially, revealing a beautiful black katana in its sheath. "I thought I never had to see this thing again..." He then looked between his sister and grandmother, before nodding quietly. "I accept the position of landlord, Granny, provided the others will accept me..."  
  
"I'm sure they will, Big brother." Kanako smiled, then walked over and opened the screen door, spilling all the tenants except for Motoko and Tsuruko into the room. "Right, everyone?" Kanako asked, grinning at the women who were previously spying in on the conversations. As one, the tenants agreed heartily, as they were more than grateful for Keitaro's efforts around the dorm.  
  
Keitaro smiled slightly with everyone's acceptance, still clutching the dark katana in his arms. His eyes suddenly narrowed as he stood, drawing concerned looks from everyone else except Kanako and the Shinmei-Ryu swordwomen, who shared the same look as Keitaro on their faces.  
  
"Someone's at the front door..." Keitaro whispered, and made his way towards the said location, with his sister and the two swordswomen following close behind, ready to defend the dorm once more. As the landlord slid the door open, he blinked in surprise at the sight that greeted him. "You again...?!"  
  
"Oh my!" A businesswoman wearing a blue and white business suit smiled at Keitaro, a finger playing with her long black hair. "You're that artist from the other day, fancy meeting you here!"  
  
"What are the chances of that?" Her comapanion, who appeared to be an identical twin, smiled as well. "We've actually heard that this was an all- girl's dormitory..." Her deep brown eyes, coupled with the elegant red oriental dress she wore, seemed to put a sudden stop to Keitaro's thoughts. "...So we were wondering, are there any more rooms available...?"

* * *

Like? No like? Please review!  
  
To the readers, my humblest apoligies, I've been tied up for awhile on top of wanting to make this chapter the best I can. I hope you've enjoyed, and stay tuned as more is on the way! 


	5. Infiltrate

AN: (chuckles) Many a thanks to my fellow writers for their reviews and comments on AIM, and also for pointing out how much I suck at grammer! I'm still struggling to write a decent story here for you all to enjoy!  
  
(scratches head) By the way, how did I get my own announcers for upcoming chapters...?  
  
As always, Love Hina and its characters belong to Ken Akamatsu. Original characters belong to me and may be used with permission.

* * *

Bloodstained Heritage  
  
Chapter 5: Infiltrate  
  
"...I see." Kanako raised an eyebrow at the two women. "I see you've both met my Big brother Keitaro from before. He will be your landlord should you choose to stay here at the Hinata-Sou."  
  
"Landlord, hmm?" the woman in the oriental dress grinned in a manner much alike Kitsune. "Of a girl's dorm, no less... Sounds kinky..." The comment made Keitaro crash to the ground, before he recovered and tried to defend himself, all while Naru and Motoko contemplated the woman's words.  
  
"Of course we'd be interested." The businesswoman smiled at Kanako. "I assume you are the assistant landlord, then?"  
  
"Accountant, to be precise." The dark haired woman replied, then shook her head at seeing Keitaro being teased by both Kitsune and the businesswoman's sister. "I will be taking down all of your information for our guest registry, and will need a month's rent up front." The businesswoman readily agreed, and followed Kanako inside. Keitaro watched until his sister lead the two visitiors away, then jumped as he heard Naru and Motoko both growl at him.  
  
"Wait, I didn't do anything!" Keitaro exclaimed.  
  
"You pervert!" Naru screamed, uppercuting the landlord through the air to land on the second story balcony. "Your first day on the job, and you're already trying to take advantage of the newcomers!"  
  
Motoko shook her head as Tsuruko walked up to her, accompaning Granny Hina. "I take back any praise I had for Urashima, sister." The younger swordswoman frowned. "He's the same as all men, loathsome and perverted."  
  
"If that is what you believe, Motoko." Tsuruko chuckled, then looked back towards the dorm. "I sensed no spirits or evil intents in the visitors, so I shall escort Granny Hina to the airport." She then bowed to her younger sibling, who returned the gesture. "Please keep me informed if anything should happen, and I shall speak to the council regarding this matter." Nodding, Motoko and the other tenants watched the two depart, then went back inside to meet the new tenants-to-be...

* * *

"...Alright, looks like everything is in order..." Kanako nodded in approval as she filled out the necessary paperwork with the twin sisters, while the other tenants watched on. "...And I will just need both your names, then."  
  
"Oh, I haven't introduced ourselves, my apoligies!" The businesswoman smiled. "My name is Rei, my sister..." The two looked over to see the woman in the oriental dress was still teasing poor Keitaro. "...Who seems to be getting along quite well with your brother, is Naomi." Kanako narrowed her eyes as she saw Naru punch the landlord out of the room, and vowed to have a talk with the Toudai aspirant later on.  
  
"Family name?" Kanako asked as she jotted down the information, then looked up to notice a hesitant look on the businesswoman's face.  
  
"Um... Giovanni." Rei replied quietly, and immediately winced as the room suddenly became quiet, as all the tenants now stared at the businesswoman and her sister. "Hoo boy, here it comes..." The businesswoman sighed.  
  
"Giovanni? As in the Giovanni fashion line?!" Kitsune's eyes, which were usually in nearly closed slits, were wide open in surprise. "I knew you two looked familiar!"  
  
"I heard you make billions of American dollars yearly with all the wardrobe you design for movie stars!" Naru gaped as well. "You even have your own magazine!"  
  
"Wow..." Shinobu blinked. "So which one of you is the model that we always see in the magazine?"  
  
"That would be me." Naomi replied with a smile. "Although my sister has been kind enough to substitute for me when I'm too tired to go on stage." She then sat on the armrest beside her sister. "Rei is usually the head designer and paperwork mule for our company." This made the businesswoman stick a tongue out at her sister, and made everyone else laugh.  
  
"Interesting." Motoko nodded. "So why did you choose to come here? I would imagine that the accomodations in the city would be more of what you must be used to..."  
  
"That's very true." Rei replied. "But there's only so much of it you can take, before you're dying for a simple living style again..." She then smiled at the group. "Besides, this helps us hide from the annoying press and fans..." The tenants chuckled in understanding, as she stretched and looked around. "So, which room will we get?"  
  
"I believe there's a room available next to Kaolla's..." Kanako said as she filed the paperwork away. "She can show you two to your room."  
  
"Yay!" Kaolla laughed, and the two new tenants raised their eyebrows at seeing the energetic foreigner bounce around them. "More people to play with!"  
  
"By the way..." Naomi looked at the group. "Is there anyone here who could give my sister and I a general tour of the city? We haven't really gotten a chance to explore around yet..." The tenants looked and whispered to one another, before everyone turned to see Keitaro walking back in, nursing a bump on his head from Naru's punch...  
  
"Now what'd I do...?" Keitaro asked with a defeated look, seeing all the women's eyes on him.

* * *

"...I do have to agree that black and white gives a professional appearence, but I prefer blue myself." Rei commented, now wearing a simple polo and loose jeans to be more relaxed and not draw attention from the public. Kanako nodded in understanding, as the normally dark and silent Urashima sibling seemed to open up more to Rei with their common views in business and fashion. However, she still narrowed her eyes at seeing the businesswoman's sister, who was holding onto Keitaro's arm and walking in front of them...  
  
"For being a countryside town, this marketplace seems to lively!" Naomi giggled, now wearing a tight white T-shirt which she tied up, which along with her tight jean shorts, had revealed quite a bit of skin and causing much of the male public to stare in amazement. Keitaro merely chuckled nervously, busy struggling not to die from a nosebleed from the sight of Naomi's choice of clothing, as well as dodging the death glares of single men who saw them.  
  
"Ooh! Let's check that store out!" Rei pointed, and as Keitaro follwed her slender finger, his nose finally exploded in a geyser of blood at seeing a lingerie store. The two new tenants merely giggled at the landlord, then walked into the store as his sister helped him back to his feet.  
  
"Thanks, sis." Keitaro smiled, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "What say we go and get something cold to drink while we wait for them?" Kanako readily agreed, happy to have time alone with the one person she cared for the most. She smiled with a faint blush as Keitaro put a hand around her shoulder, and the two walked into a nearby juice bar. Having received their drinks, the two were on their way out when a voice stopped them...  
  
"Ah, the Urashimas, fancy meeting you both here today..."  
  
Confused, the two turned to notice a businessman at a table smiling at the two. His long blond hair was slicked back into a tail, and his crystal blue eyes shone with equal amounts of cheer and deadliness. His outfit consisted of a white dress shirt, with a black vest and matching pants. A laptop computer was on the table in front of him, displaying what appeared to be stock quotes. Though Keitaro looked confused, Kanako instantly narrowed her eyes at seeing the businessman.  
  
"Marik..." The younger Urashima growled in hatred, surprising her brother. "Name a good reason why I shouldn't snap your neck right here, right now..."  
  
"Easy, and I'll even give you two." The businessman smiled, brushing off her threats like nothing. "First, the public will just love the headlines that an innocent businessman was killed by a teenaged girl for no reason..." He smiled even more at seeing her anger build. "...And second, you'll both join me at the table for a chat. I do love a conversation while I'm on break."  
  
"And if we refuse?"  
  
"Then the lingerie store your friends went into will somehow explode under mysterious circumstances..." Marik smiled, causing the siblings to flinch at the threat. "So what shall it be? Should I give the order now?" Knowing full well that he wasn't bluffing, Kanako sat at the table across from him, with Keitaro sitting beside her.  
  
"What do you want, Marik?" Kanako asked angrily. "Leave everyone else out of this, if it's me you want."  
  
"On the contrary, little one." Marik took a sip of his drink, then smiled at the two. "The Syndicate has taken quite an interest in your brother instead." Keitaro shuddered as he finally recognized the voice of the attacker who stood beside Tsunari from the night before. "We're interested in negotiating, of course." The businessman spoke to the landlord. "Whether you and your friends remain alive afterwards is up to you..."  
  
Concerned for the well being of his sister as well as the tenants of the dorm, Keitaro began to speak, but was cut off by Kanako. "No deal." The younger sibling stood, glaring down at the businessman. "Come if you want, but you won't find us being easy pushovers..." She then narrowed her eyes. "...Because I will kill anyone who tries to harm my brother."  
  
"Of course..." Marik smiled, raising his drink as if to toast them. "I'll be sure to inform the chairman." With a final glare of hatred, Kanako turned and left, taking her brother along. After watching the two leave, the businessman merely chuckled, before packing up his laptop and walked out calmly. He watched the four from the Hinata-Sou walk a good distance away before snapping his fingers nonchalantly, and the group turned in surprise as the lingerie store suddenly exploded. Seething in anger at the damage inflicted, Kanako watched as Marik merely winked with a grin at her, then disappeared in the confusion following the destruction...

* * *

Dinner came and went about as normal as they come at the Hinata-Sou, with the resident master chef Shinobu cooking up a feast to welcome the new tenants' arrival as well as to celebrate Keitaro's promotion to landlord. No amount of praise could do justice to Shinobu's cooking skills, though everyone complimented her nontheless, and she took pride when Rei commented that her cooking far exceeded any five star restaurant she's gone to.  
  
Afterwards, most of the tenants retreated to their respective rooms for their own activities and prepare for the next day. Keitaro, however, sat quietly on the roof by himself. He was enjoying the tranquility of the night, as no one disturbed his star gazing, allowing him to think in peace. His solitude was to be short lived, as he felt quiet footsteps approaching behind him. Before he could turn however, a pair of slender arms wrapped around his shoulders, causing him to blink in surprise.  
  
"You'll catch a cold out here, Big brother..." Kanako whispered in his ear, as Keitaro relaxed at recognizing her voice. "You should come inside..."  
  
"I'll be fine, sis..." Keitaro smiled, as Kanako rested her head on his shoulder. No words were exchanged as the two watched the stars in silence for a long moment, until Keitaro turned to her slightly. "Kanako...?" The younger Urashima blinked at her brother. "...How is it that you seem to know that man who attacked us the other night...?"  
  
Sighing, Kanako looked away from her brother. "It's something in the past that I regretted..." She then turned back to look at him. "I promise to tell you someday, but just not today, okay...?" Nodding, Keitaro kissed her softly on her forehead, and held her close. As he stroked her hair, he noticed that their shadows being cast from the moon seemed to grow larger, and looked up above him to see a frightening sight...  
  
"Look out!" Keitaro exclaimed, diving to one side with his sister as the spot where they were exploded in a shower of roof tiles and dust. As the landlord shakily helped Kanako to her feet, the two looked over in surprise at seeing Motoko kneeling at the point of impact, her sword imbedded deep into the woodwork. As the swordswoman turned to face Keitaro, he flinched at seeing the anger burning in her eyes.  
  
"Face me, Urashima!" Motoko growled, pulling her sword free and leveling it at the landlord. "I will not sit by and watch my friends be endangered because of you!" She then leapt high towards him, sword positioned to kill. "Prove to me that you can defend the dorm, or I'll save those demons the trouble of killing you!" With a startled cry, Keitaro pushed his sister out of harm's way as he leapt backwards, but the force of impact still flung him back several feet.  
  
"Motoko, stop!" Keitaro scrambled to his feet, and barely leapt aside to dodge a wave of destructive energy which ripped up even more roof tiles. "I didn't want to bring any of you into this, but I have no say in it now!" He yelped as he dodged yet another wave of energy. "We have a common enemy, we shouldn't be fighting each other!" His eyes bugged out as he realized that he could not dodge in time, as another wave of energy blasted him clear off the roof onto the balcony below.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" Motoko roared, leaping off the roof and narrowly missing her strike as the landlord rolled out of the way. "You're just like all the other men, perverted and gutless!" By now, all the other tenants had arrived on scene, and watched in shock as the angered swordswoman repeatedly attack Keitaro, who struggled to dodge the swings. "Have you no shame? You would've probably taken advantage of your sister had I not come looking for you!"  
  
Something in Keitaro's mind finally snapped at Motoko's last remark, and he settled into a swordsman's stance. The following few seconds would be burnt into Motoko's memory for the rest of her life, as with a blur of motion he had ended up with his back turned towards her. Blinking in surprise, the swordswoman looked down to see that her own gi, as well as her chest bindings underneath, were cut through from her shoulder to hip. Everyone then stared at the landlord, and noticed that he held something that wasn't in his hands mere moments before...  
  
A black katana, its obsidian black surface gleaming in the moonlight.  
  
"An iaijutsu fast draw..." Motoko gaped in surprise, though not a scratch was on her, she clasped her gi close with one hand. "How...?"  
  
Sighing, the landlord sheathed his blade and turned to the swordswoman. He then surprised everyone present by bowing and apoligizing to Motoko, even when everyone could tell he was not at fault. With a depressed look, Keitaro excused himself and announced that he was retiring for the night, with everyone else following suit short after, until only the two new tenants was left on the balcony.  
  
"Well?" Naomi asked.  
  
"The little struggle provided an excellent opportunity for me to see into their minds..." Rei smiled. "I doubt I would have been able to catch the sword girl off guard normally, but she happens to be the easiest of them to dispose of..." She then grinned evily, her brown eyes flashing a golden hue for a brief second. "They shall pose no problem for us, dear sister. Especially with the blood moon approaching in a few days..."  
  
"Of course." Naomi nodded, her eyes also flashing a golden hue as she gazed at the moon. "No one escapes the Syndicate..."

* * *

Like? No like? Please review!  
  
Stay tuned, more along the way! 


	6. Meltdown

AN: (laughs) To the reviewers and fellow writers, I thank each and everyone of you for cheering me up and providing me with writing tips and encouragement as usual. To those of you on AIM, find me sometime, and let's talk it up some!  
  
Tessa: Well, I see that you've brought up a good point which I will be explaining in the storyline later. As far as plot holes are concerned regarding the believeability, is it so far stretched for the tenants to be accepting of two people to which Tsuruko detects no demonic presences, that it's less believeable than seeing Keitaro flying across town daily and NOT break his neck, and still have a crush on the person who usually sends him flying in the canon storyline...?  
  
I'll let you folks decide on that. But as I've said, I thank everyone for their honest opinions, as it helps me write better in the long run, and I hope to see awesome writing from you soon, Tessa!  
  
As always, Love Hina and its characters belong to Ken Akamatsu. Original characters belong to me and may be used with permission.

* * *

Bloodstained Heritage  
  
Chapter 6: Meltdown  
  
"So noble, young Urashima... Yet so futile..."  
  
Keitaro looked around him, seeing only darkness surrounding him. 'Who said that...?' He thought, then felt a chill run along his back. 'That almost sounded like that monster Hakon from before...!' A bright flash of light caused him to close his eyes and turn away, as he felt an unusual amount of heat, he opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw before him...  
  
He knew instantly that he was in the living room of the Hinata-Sou, but what was once a peaceful setting for the tenants to gather and enjoy conversations was now ablaze in a raging fire. The furniture was in ruins, and the landlord's heart was suddenly filled with grief and anger as he saw the tenants scattered all over the room lifelessly, some barely recognizable throught their injuries.  
  
"Good to see you again, Urashima." Keitaro turned and found Hakon standing a few feet away, dressed in his business attire. "When we say no one escapes the Syndicate, we mean it." The soul vampire grinned, crossing his arms before him.  
  
"Why...?" Keitaro asked in disbelief.  
  
"Because you turned down the gracious offer we provided..." Turning to his right, Keitaro found himself looking at Marik, who was playing with a pair of dice in one hand. "We were quite disppointed when you did that, as I hoped to settle this matter in a more civil manner..."  
  
Taking a step back from the two Syndicate assassins, Keitaro gasped as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, and found a sharp sword protruding from it. Looking weakily over his shoulder, he was shocked to see Kanako's bloodied face staring back at him...  
  
"You killed us all..." Kanako whispered, a trail of blood running from her forehead.  
  
"No... I didn't mean to..." Keitaro whimpered, and as his vision started fading, Kanako's face formed into that of Tsunari's samurai form, laughing maniacly as the last of the landlord's life was drained away...

* * *

Sitting up in his futon with a startled gasp, Keitaro realized that it had been a nightmare he was seeing. Wiping cold sweat from his brow, he looked over his side to see the sheathed black katana. Sighing, he took it up in his hands and looked it over for several long moments in silence.  
  
"The cursed Hina blade..." Keitaro whispered, then watched as the weapon disappeared in a flash of lightning. "I just hope I don't have to use it more than necessary..." Dressing himself in a simple sweater and jeans for his chores later, he exited his room and made his way towards the dining room. As he arrived, he noticed that everyone else appeared to be lacking sleep like him, and decided to sit quietly to avoid being attacked by women on short fuses...  
  
Breakfast was a quiet, if slow process. Even Shinobu's usually great cooking was missing her unique special touch, as her lack of rest seemed to take a toll on her as well. Just as he thought the morning would be quiet for a thankful change, Kanako decided to question Motoko on the reasoning behind the swordswoman's attack on the landlord. In mere short minutes the dining room degenerated into one large verbal fight, with Keitaro wincing at not only his headache, but from seeing his friends arguing with each other. As he tried to discreetly flee the battlefield, he felt a hand tugging on his sleeve, and turned to see Rei, who somehow escaped the group...  
  
"What say we make for somewhere quieter?" Rei asked with a smile, to which the landlord smiled back with a nod...

* * *

Standing on the balcony of the dorm, beside a rack of clothes hung out to dry, Keitaro silently contemplated the recent events in his life. Rei stood nearby, dressed in a simple blue dress which reached her ankles and covered by a warm jacket. The two looked thankful for the escape from the chaos inside the dorm, as they soaked in the silent tranquility of the morning...  
  
"Um... Miss Giovanni?" Keitaro decided to break the silence.  
  
"Just Rei will do, Keitaro." The businesswoman replied with a smile. "You make me feel like I'm at a press conference by calling me that."  
  
"Sorry..." The landlord scratched the back of his head. "Haruka's like that too, she says she's too young to be called 'Auntie' by me." This brought a lighthearted chuckle to the two.  
  
"So, what's up?" Rei asked, leaning back against the railing and looking at the landlord.  
  
"I've done a lot of thinking last night before going to sleep..." Keitaro replied, then looked back at Rei. "...And I think it'd be safer if you and your sister were to stay in the city instead of here..." Seeing her confused look, he sighed and decided to tell her of the recent attacks on the Hinata-Sou, and as he finished, he was surprised to see the businesswoman was smiling instead of being worried for her safety.  
  
"So you're worried that a bunch of boogeymen with Hollywood special effects are going to hurt my sister and I?" Rei chuckled. "Thanks for your concern, but I think we can take care of ourselves..." She then returned to watching the scenery. "We always have weird fans and perverts stalking us, so we've taken some self-defense courses.... We'll be fine."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose..." Keitaro sighed. "Although you'll probably join Naru and Motoko in sending me to orbit for something 'perverted' that I didn't do..." Unknown to him, the said swordswoman had made her way to the balcony for her morning practice, and was listening to the conversation from the bottom of the stairway. "I know they're not used to having a guy as the landlord... But they have a right to take it out on me, seeing as I've put them all in danger..."  
  
"You're kidding me, right?" Rei raised an eyebrow at him, but inwardly knew that Motoko was listening in. "You can't be the good guy all the time, Keitaro..." She then shrugged. "But about Motoko... That's got to be scary to have someone coming after you with a sword..."  
  
"It is, to be honest." Keitaro chuckled. "But she's been through a lot, just like me... And if anyone of the tenants can help me out, it'd be her..." He then smiled, causing the businesswoman to blink. "She's a strong and honorable person, and even if I do take a beating from her, I'd be happy if she could eventually tolerate me as a friend..."  
  
"Well, I have a meeting to attend..." Rei smiled and ruffled the landlord's hair. "We'll chat again sometime!" As she walked away, she scowled inwardly at sensing the swordswoman's thoughts. Instead of flaring up the hatred she already bore towards Keitaro, Rei now sensed guilt and sympathy from Motoko towards the landlord. As the businesswoman walked past Motoko, the swordswoman remained still, deep in her own thoughts...  
  
Quietly, the swordswoman made her way up the stairs and to the balcony, then called out to the landlord from a distance away. She winced slightly at seeing him jump in fright and try to explain himself, and thought back to the conversation she eavesdropped on earlier. 'He is a male...' She thought to herself. '...But yet, he has been nothing but honest and caring to each of us...' Feeling ashamed of her behaviour, she decided to apoligize to him.  
  
"Urashima..." Motoko began. "I'm... I was hoping, if you would be interested in helping me train in the morning..." She then beat herself repeatedly in her mind. 'Idiot! You were supposed to apoligize!' She thought with a sigh, watching the landlord stare back at her. 'Now he'll think you just want a legitmate excuse to abuse him more...!'  
  
"Actually, I wouldn't mind." Keitaro replied with a smile, surprising the swordswoman. "I do need to get back in shape..." He then stretched with a yawn. "But how about we begin tomorrow? I'm going to take a quick nap before getting on the chores..." Nodding, Motoko stepped aside and watched the landlord drag himself back inside the dorm with what little energy left.  
  
'Keitaro Urashima...' Motoko thought to herself. 'Just when I thought all men are the same, you arrive...'

* * *

"Greetings, young Urashima." A deep voice greeted the landlord. "I finally have the honor of meeting you."  
  
Opening his eyes, Keitaro realized that he must be in a dream once more. But where his previous dream was one surrounded of destruction, he found himself in a small office with a table and a businessman dressed in white, who smiled at him in a friendly manner. Looking around, Keitaro realized that the room had no exits save for the solid glass windows, and he wasn't too keen to find out whether a fall like that could be fatal even to him...  
  
"Who are you...?" Keitaro asked, being careful to keep his distance.  
  
"A negotiator, you might say..." The man smiled. "Unlike my fellow council members, I'm trying to get both parties involved to achieve benefits in the long run..." He then filled a cup with what appeared to be wine and offered it to the young landlord, who shook his head. "Well, shall we talk?"  
  
"You're with the Syndicate that's been trying to kill me and my friends..." Keitaro narrowed his eyes at the man. "What makes you think that we have anything to talk about?"  
  
"Because I alone decide whether your little Hinata-Sou burns to the ground with all of you in it." The man replied with a low growl, making Keitaro shudder slightly. The businessman suddenly brightened again, smiling as if nothing happened. "So please, sit and let's talk like civilized people." Gulping, the landlord complied and sat across from the businessman. "A vial of your blood, young Urashima. That's all we ask for." The businessman smiled. "No pain involved at all, and in return we'll provide you with everything you and your friends will ever need to live in luxury for life!"  
  
"I can't..." Keitaro replied after a long moment of silence, surprising the businessman. "I don't know what you have planned with the serum. But I just won't be able to work with the people responsible for my parents' deaths and my friends' pain..." He then stood with a tired look. "Can I go now...?"  
  
"Of course." The businessman nodded. "Though I was hoping we could come to an understanding..." And as the room began fading from Keitaro's view, the landlord heard a chuckle from the businessman. "Tell your sister that Michael Blade sends his greetings, it's been a long time since I last saw her..." Surprised, Keitaro wanted to ask about Kanako's relation to the murderous organization, but found himself alone in the darkness once more...

* * *

Sitting up with a gasp, Keitaro looked around to confirm that he was back in his room. As he began standing up, he looked down in surprise to see Kaolla with her hands and legs wrapped around him, whimpering in her sleep. As luck would have it, Naru opened the door to his room and stared for a moment, before she growled in anger and slammed her fist into his face with brutal force, sending him flying through the ceiling to land in the front yard.  
  
"Wow, that Naru sure has a temper!" Naomi blinked in surprise, as she and Kitsune were just returning from a shopping trip when the landlord impacted into the ground in front of the pair.  
  
"You don't know the half of it..." Kitsune grinned, then dragged Keitaro up to his feet. "Come along, ya perv! The three of us are going to the bar tomorrow, and you're paying!" The two women laughed as they carted him back into the dorm, dragging him along by his arms.  
  
"Why me...?" Keitaro whimpered, before the door closed behind him.

* * *

Stacks of textbooks and papers scattered all about, Naru sat at the table in her room in her constant study for her entrance exam into Toudai. Sighing, she set her book down and took off her reading glasses, rubbing the bridge of her nose wearily. She had been trying to keep her mind focused on her studies, but the lack of rest has been eating away at her, then there was the subject of her dorm's landlord...  
  
"I could've sworn I've seen him before...!" Naru whispered to herself, then her eyes widened at a sudden memory flashback. An image of herself when she was a child, looking back at a young boy chasing after the moving van she was riding in...  
  
'Wha... What was that...?' Naru blinked.

* * *

Night came for the Hinata-Sou, and eventually everyone retired to their rooms for the evening. Once again, nightmares began plaguing each of the tenants, trapping them in the grips of their deepest fears. Most of them were rolling restlessly in their sleep, but were unable to awaken from their dreams...  
  
In the Giovanni sisters' room, Naomi could be seen sleeping soundly, her red lace lingerie barely covering her as she slept in her futon. All throughout the dorm the air was clear, yet felt thick to breathe or move through. But aside from Naomi, only one figure was unaffected by it all...  
  
Rei stood on top of the Hinata-Sou's roof, her eyes glowing in a golden hue as she smiled up at the moon, which was nearly full. Crossing her arms inside of her soft blue sleeping kimono, her eyes flashed brightly for a second, causing each of the tenants to wince in their sleep.  
  
"Pleasant dreams, fools..." Rei whispered with an evil smile. "You'll all beg to die by the time I'm through with you all..."

* * *

Like? No like? Please review!  
  
I apoligize in advance for not being able to update like I normally would, but life decided to kick me while I was down several times... Anyhow, I hope you've enjoyed, and stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	7. Crimson

AN: (Cries) I'm still appreciated around here!  
  
(gets punched out by his fellow writers) Or not... -- ;  
  
As always, Love Hina and its characters belong to Ken Akamatsu. Original characters belong to me and may be used with permission.

* * *

Bloodstained Heritage  
  
Chapter 7: Crimson  
  
Keitaro blinked wearily.  
  
Despite getting practially little to no sleep for the past two days due to recurring nightmares, the landlord kept to his promise on meeting Motoko for practice in the morning. Upon reaching the roof, Keitaro found the swordswoman in meditation, and sat across from her to wait. After several moments, Motoko opened her eyes and nodded to him.  
  
"Good morning, Urashima." Motoko smiled slightly. "I didn't expect that you would be up in time for our training session..."  
  
"A promise is a promise." Keitaro replied with a smile, then stifled a yawn. "Although I was rather surprised when you asked to meet before sunrise."  
  
"The air is clearer and cooler, it'll help you get in shape." Motoko smiled, then stood. "Shall we begin?" Nodding in agreement, the two stood in their stances and prepared for their morning sparring match...

* * *

Several elderly men stood in a semi-circle around the base of gigantic stairs leading to the Hinata-Sou. Turning as one, the purple robed men watched through the morning fog as a tear seemed to form out of thin air, before a figure squeezed through with a grunt. As the unnatural portal vanished, the new arrival narrowed his eyes at the group.  
  
"Abomination..." One spoke.  
  
"Leave this tranquil place be..." Said another.  
  
"Can it, weaklings." The new arrival growled as he straightened his white business suit. "If you know so much about me, I suggest you get out of my way..." He then slicked back his jet black hair and smiled at the group of elders. "I'm not here to kill any of you, but I could use the excercise..."  
  
"You cannot deny the inevitable..." One elder spoke.  
  
"Time will tell soon enough..." Another commented, and in a gentle breeze the fog blew clear from the base of the stairs, leaving the visitor alone with none of the elders in sight.  
  
"Miserable pests..." Michael Blade sneered, then began climbing up the great stone steps...

* * *

As everyone gathered in the dining room for breakfast, they noticed that two of Hinata-Sou's inhabitants were missing...  
  
"Where's Big Brother?" Kanako asked.  
  
"And where's Motoko?" Kaolla added with her usual cheer. "She's supposed to teach me origami later!"  
  
"Last I checked, I think they were sparring with each other..." Rei commented, as she took a sip of her miso soup. Sure enough, the ceiling shook seconds later, and the tenants exchanged looks with each other.  
  
"As much faith as I have in Keitaro, I don't think he'll have much chance against Motoko..." Kitsune shrugged, as she also began digging into her breakfast.  
  
"I don't know..." Naomi smiled. "Last I checked, our landlord put her in her place..."  
  
"Either way, we'd better check on them." Shinobu commented as the ceiling shook again, and everyone agreed...

* * *

"The Chairman did WHAT?!" Tsunari turned and stared at the other two Syndicate members with a shocked expression.  
  
"You heard me correctly." Marik replied calmly, meeting the spirit samurai's gaze. "He went off to visit young Urashima's sister..."  
  
"Bloody hell..." Hakon grumbled, finishing off a glass of wine before crushing the glass in his hand. "If he gets into trouble, our whole operation's going to be at risk!"  
  
"I believe he knows what he's doing." Marik smiled, a non-stop stream of information flashing through his eyes as multiple cables were connected into his neck. "He thinks its still possible to try and resolve the situation without shedding blood for her sake..."  
  
"Bah!" Tsunari spat. "Everyone in that house is either too stupid or too stubborn, he's wasting his time!"  
  
"My patience wears thin..." Hakon's eyes narrowed. "Those two broads better do their jobs..."

* * *

'I am Shino Urashima, your Great-Great-Grandfather.' A voice spoke to Keitaro through the sword as he parried another strike from Motoko. 'During my life, I have competed in many tournaments, and always have defeated the disciples of the Shinmei-Ryu. Follow my instructions, and I will lead you to victory...' Grinning to himself, the landlord parried again as he called upon the secret which has been kept in the family for generations...  
  
The sword is possessed, but by the ancestrial line of the Urashima bloodline...  
  
Motoko was gritting her teeth with frustration as she continued her assault, dismayed at the skill shown from what she believed as the weaker sex. Furious, she began striking at him faster and harder, forcing the landlord backwards slowly but unable to penetrate his defenses. She watched in mid-swing as Keitaro seemed to be listening to someone... or something, and suddenly looked into her eyes with a fierce determination which made her flinch...  
  
The pause was all the landlord needed, as he suddenly stepped in and batted her sword away before striking with blinding speed. Surprised, the swordswoman leaned back as the decapitating swing passed just over her nose. Unfortunately, Keitaro's streak of clumsiness chose to step in, and made him trip over Motoko's extended foot, causing the two to tumble and crash to the ground.  
  
As the two struggled to catch their breath, Keitaro's hand brushed lightly against Motoko's, and the two blushed slightly as their eyes met. Upon hearing a playful whistle, the two turned and saw that all of Hinata-Sou's tenants were watching the pair. Gasping as they realized the compromising position they were in, Motoko was the first to recover as she planted a foot in the landlord's face, sending him skidding along the ground before coming to a stop in front of the crowd...  
  
'What is this strange feeling that I'm getting...?' The swordswoman wondered as she clutched at her gi over her breasts. 'I felt warm, unable to breathe...' She then shook her head, watching as a grinning Kitsune and Naomi drag Keitaro off. 'It must be exhaustion from the sparring, that's it!' She smiled to herself. 'There's no way I would fall in love with a weakling like him!'  
  
She then paused, a frown and uncertainty showing on her face...

* * *

Having heard Kitsune and Naomi's plans to drag her brother along for a whole day's worth of drinking, a concerned Kanako decided to follow the trio from a distance, determined to stop the women from taking further advantage of her beloved brother. As she neared the great steps leading down from the Hinata-Sou to the city, she paused as her eyes went wide with surprise, and turned to look behind her...  
  
Leaning against a tree she just passed seconds ago was Michael Blade, who appeared to be tracing kanji in the air with one finger, which floated in the air in a fiery form before fading away. Stopping, the businessman pushed away from the tree and straightened his suit, before smiling at Kanako, who still appeared surprised by his presence.  
  
"Good morning, little one." Blade smiled, the expression one of friendship. "It's been awhile..."  
  
After a continued moment of stunned silence, Kanako gathered herself and returned to her usual business-like appearence, and nodded lightly to the businessman.  
  
"Yes, it has..." Kanako replied quietly. "It has been awhile, Sensei..."

* * *

Naru sighed to herself as she tried to continue her studies, but found herself thinking back to her sudden flashback from the other day. Setting her textbook down, she clutched a stuffed toy close with a worried look on her face. 'When did that happen...?' She thought to herself. '...And why is it so hard to remember anything about it...?'  
  
Elsewhere in the dorm, Motoko watched Rei patiently. The businesswoman raised an eyebrow as she thumbed a small black marble tile, before setting it down on a Go table. Smiling, Rei sat back in her couch as Motoko now raised an eyebrow herself. Sipping at a cup of tea, she decided to start a conversation with the swordswoman, who was thumbing a white marble tile thoughtfully...  
  
"So, I see that you were sparring with our landlord earlier..." Seeing Motoko nod, Rei smiled and continued. "Although aren't you being a bit forward with him? You've only known him for a couple days..."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about..." The swordswoman replied, as she finally placed her piece. She then scowled inwardly as the businesswoman placed her own piece almost immediately after her, as if she could read Motoko's every move...  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you know exactly what I'm talking about..." Rei grinned. "Although I was quite surprised, with your training and all I was expecting that you'd be on top, and not him..." The remark almost made Motoko choke on the tea she was drinking at the time, and earned the businesswoman a glare from the swordswoman.  
  
"It was an accident, that's all." Motoko sighed. "Nothing more."  
  
"I bet..." Rei chuckled, and the two continued their game of Go...

* * *

"...You mean that was you who replaced my toothpaste with the tube of wasabi?!" Keitaro stared at Kitsune, who was laughing so hard that she was struggling not to fall off the bar stool. The landlord then glanced at Naomi, who was laughing just as hard, and realized that the two have had more than their fair share of drinks...  
  
"Bah, life was too dull around the dorm anyways..." Kitsune grinned. "...So I decided to spice things up!" The two women laughed again at the bad pun, as Keitaro merely shook his head with a smile while he paid off the enormus drinking tab. As the trio made their way outside, the landlord suddenly found himself pressed against the wall, staring at the resident trickster.  
  
"Um, Kitsune...?" Keitaro asked nervously. "What are you doing...?"  
  
"You know you've been an absolute darling to all of us, right...?" Kitsune smiled with a faint flush on her cheeks, brushing her nose and lips lightly against his face, making him freeze to the spot. "Why do you do that, even when girls like me take advantage of you...?" As she began brushing against his neck, Keitaro finally worked up the courage to push her away with a response, but found that she had already dozed off.  
  
Sighing, he decided to carry her on his back, and tried to flag down a taxi for a ride back, as he would be unable to carry Kitsune and lead a barely conscious Naomi back on foot. After several failed attempts, Keitaro swore under his breath and sat down on the edge of the sidewalk, cradling the sleeping Kitsune in his arms.  
  
'I can't believe this...' Keitaro thought to himself. 'How can people be so heartless?' He then noticed that Naomi had stood up to flag down a taxi, and watched in amazement as the taxi came to a screeching halt before the trio. "How did you...?" Keitaro blinked in surprise.  
  
"Womanly charms, lad." Naomi winked, as she slipped back a strap on her dress which had 'accidently' fallen off her shoulder, and began helping Keitaro put Kitsune into the taxi...

* * *

"...So you're the Chairman now..." Kanako commented quietly, as she walked beside the Syndicate member in a public park. To the casual observer, one would have easily dismissed the pair as business people taking a break from their work. Both were dressed in business attires, and wore the very images of confident executives. But despite the calm she showed to the public, her heart and mind were in a whirl of confusion...  
  
"Yes, but the health plan is a bit lacking..." Blade replied with a smile, then grew serious again as they continued their walk. "...I would like it if you would reconsider your resignation, little one. It's not the same without you..."  
  
"With all due respect, Sensei..." Kanako sighed. "...I can't, the ends doesn't justify the means. Especially if it threatens my Big Brother." She then looked at the businessman. "You both have my respect, but if it comes down to it... I will be there for him."  
  
"Of course..." Blade nodded. "Which is why I was hoping you could talk some sense into him, to make him cooperate with us." He sighed, making Kanako look at him. "It may not seem it, but I'm as sick of the bloodshed as you are..."  
  
"He won't change his mind, especially since his parents were murdered..." She then paused as she saw a look of regret on the businessman's face, and her heart grew cold with dread. "...You already know he wouldn't cooperate... You lured me away from his side..."  
  
"The council has already dispatched a member who isn't as... Understanding." Blade looked at the young woman calmly, while Kanako was speechless with horror. "Please don't go back to the Hinata-Sou, the order's already given, no one will survive..." He did not get to finish, as the young woman was already running back towards the direction of the dorm. Sighing, Blade looked up at the darkening sky where the full moon was beginning to show in a red hue.  
  
"Forgive me, little one..." The businessman whispered.

* * *

Having deposited Kitsune and Naomi in their respective rooms, Keitaro made his way to the top of the Hinata-Sou's roof. It was a spot where he was rarely disturbed, and allowed the landlord some peace and quiet. As he looked up at the moon, he raised an eyebrow at its crimson hue, then winced at the pain attacking his head and stomach from the alcohol. Blinking in surprise, he noticed a tanned hand holding what smelled to be Alka-Seltzer in a cup, and took it with a smile.  
  
"This'll help." Keitaro took a large gulp, then sighed in relief. "Thanks, Kaolla."  
  
"No problem, Keitaro." The voice replied, but made the landlord pause in mid-gulp. Where the young teenager's voice was usually full of youthful energy, the voice that just spoke sounded mature and almost bashful. As he turned, he was surprised to see what appeared to be the foreign inventor in her late teens. She wore a simple red dress with emerald and gold trims, and her blond hair which was usually tied back into a tail was loose, falling down her back to her waist.  
  
"Kaolla...?!" Keitaro nearly choked on the drink, staring in disbelief at the young woman standing behind him. "How... Where...?" Giggling, the young woman sat beside the stunned landlord, and pointed at the moon.  
  
"That's how, Keitaro." Kaolla replied with a smile. "The red moon of the deserts show up once every ten years, and the children of our race matures into adulthood..." She then looked up into the skies, still smiling. "At the end of the night, we decide whether to stay as an adult, or grow up normally..." A few clouds covered the moon then, and the woman reverted to being an energetic teenager. "But I can't decide, what do you say, Keitaro?" She asked cheerfully, to which the landlord chuckled nervously...

* * *

"Of all the nights to go and get wasted, you stupid..." Rei grumbled, pacing back and forth in her room as Naomi lay snoring on her futon. Seeing the clouds part to show the red moon, Rei suddenly grinned and proceeded to drag her sister towards the window. "Open your eyes, you lazy bum!" Rei yelled into Naomi's ear. And as the drunken woman cracked open her eyes with some choice insults, her eyes locked onto the red moon before flashing a golden hue...

* * *

"I think you're perfectly fine the way you were, Kaolla." Keitaro smiled at the young woman, as the two sat beneath the glow of the red moon. "It's clear that you'll grow up to be a beautiful and intelligent woman, but there's no rush." He then put a hand on top of her head, to which she smiled and rested against his chest, making blush slightly.  
  
"Mmm... Keitaro?" Looking down, the landlord froze as he realized that Kaolla's face was mere millimeters from his. "I'll follow your advice, under one condition..." Before he could respond, she continued as she traced a finger along his chest. "...I'd like my first kiss from you, tonight..." Surprised, Keitaro remained frozen as she leaned towards his face...  
  
"Big Brother!" Kanako called out as she scrambled onto the roof, raising an eyebrow at seeing Kaolla before continuing. "We have to go, NOW!" Seeing the confused looks on the two, she struggled to catch her breath and continued again. "Don't ask how I know, but there's going to be an attack tonight!"  
  
"But..." Keitaro began, but was cut off as something crashed onto the rooftop, crushing several of the tiles in the process. And as everyone stared in horror, an outline of a huge humanoid figure - towering over seven feet tall shimmered into view for a moment, with a wolf's head which howled at the moon, eyes glowing golden yellow before disappearing from view once more.  
  
"RUN!" Kanako screamed, but the mysterious figure struck out, knocking the trio off balance. Tumbling from the roof, the tenants and landlord was joined by Motoko, who barely blocked the blow from their assilant at the last second. As they formed a defensive circle with their backs to each other, Kanako cracked her knuckles as Keitaro summoned the Hina blade to his side.  
  
"What in heaven's name was that?" Motoko asked, her eyes narrowed as she scanned their surroundings.  
  
'I've heard of this before...' Kanako thought to herself. 'Some kind of experimental werewolf with optical camouflage...' She then gasped as a pair of golden eyes flashed past her. 'I thought that it was just a rumor...!' Upon hearing a soft melody, the three turned to see Kaolla playing a guitar. To everyone's surprise, in a white flash the the whole balcony outside of their circle was covered in ice.  
  
"There!" Motoko and Keitaro swung at the same time, striking at a figure covered in snow. Though the landlord did not hit, the swordswoman struck solidly, drawing a trail of crimson drops as the figure came into view...  
  
Towering over Motoko was a gigantic werewolf with jet black fur, its feet and hands ending in giant sharp claws. Its golden eyes glowed with intellegence and malice, and licked its razor sharp fangs with a long tongue.  
  
Stepping forward with a determined look, Kaolla prepared to play her guitar again, when what appeared to be a bolt of electricity lanced through the side of her head. Eyes wide open in shock, the foreign inventor mouthed a silent scream before falling forward, but was caught in Keitaro's arms before hitting the ground face-first.  
  
"Kaolla!" Keitaro exclaimed, a worried look on his face. The two women looked at him with disbelief before he shook his head. "Long story, but when the moon's covered..." Just then, some clouds proceeded to shroud the moon, and the landlord looked down at the woman in his arms. "...She'll turn... Back...?"  
  
Baffled, Keitaro stared at Kaolla's unconcious body, which remained very mature despite the red moon being completely hidden from view. He then glanced back in fear as the werewolf roared in anger before leaping towards them...

* * *

Rei stood in her room, a triumphant smile on her face as her eyes glowed in a golden hue. A circle of mystical symbols glowed in a variety of colors around her feet as she looked towards the direction of the balcony, and her smile grew as she crossed her arms before her.  
  
"One problem down, sister..." Rei whispered. "The rest are yours..."

* * *

Like? No like? Please review!  
  
(smacks self) Argh! I promised to try and update more frequently, but life always seems to hate me when I'm determined to keep you readers happy! Anyhow, I hope you've enjoyed, and stay tuned as more are still coming on the way! 


	8. Fang

AN: Hey all, thanks to everyone who left reviews! And to the fellow writers who dropped me advice on AIM, even more thanks to you.  
  
As usual, Love Hina and its characters belong to Ken Akamatsu. Original characters belong to me and may be used with permission.

* * *

Bloodstained Heritage  
  
Chapter 8: Fang  
  
"Status?" Michael Blade asked as he entered the conference room, the other Syndicate council members looking at him briefly before resuming their silent vigil. Connected to a series of wires, Marik made a gesture with his hands, and a holographic projection lit up in the middle of the dark room.  
  
"The footage is a live feed, hacked from one of the government satellites." Marik explained, rows upon rows of information blazing in his crystal blue eyes. "Though Naomi is currently engaging the residents, it seems that she has yet to terminate any of them..." Nodding, the Chairman studied the video feed before leaning forward with narrowed eyes.  
  
"What of the inventor girl from Molmol?" Blade asked. "She appears to be down, but not dead..."  
  
"Chances are she was fried by Rei's psychic attacks." Marik commented. "Smart move, I might add. That subject's known to have a knack for inventing weapons of mass destruction, albeit unintentionally..."  
  
"Very good." The Chairman nodded with a smile, then raised an eyebrow at the usually vocal Hakon, who seemed deep in thought. "Something on your mind, old friend?"  
  
"The High Council called, Chairman." Hakon replied, to which Blade's smiled faded slightly. "They are not pleased with our lack of progression..."  
  
"Neither am I..." The Chairman's eyes narrowed. "Send orders to the sisters - Kill anything that breathes on the grounds of the Hinata-Sou, but leave Kanako Urashima to me..." He then looked around the room. "...Also, where is Tsunari?"

* * *

"...Wow, can you imagine if what Sensei Tsuruko said is true?" An elder female student of the Shinmei-Ryu commented, as a small group of swordsmen dressed in the red and white of the school colors marched through the forests surrounding the Hinata-Sou. "We finally get the chance to test our skills on a full fledged demon!"  
  
"Do not be overconfinent, child." The leader of the group commented, her greying hair showing more experience than age. "Underestimating a foe will lead you to failure, and we cannot afford to fail should my daughter's report be correct..." The group suddenly stopped, and as one gasped at the sight before them...  
  
Tsunari, the malevolent and vengeful spirit of the Shinmei-Ryu, hovered above the ground several yards before the group. Though his eyes were closed and his body relaxed in meditation, an aura of unmistakable hatred hovered around the spirit. Some of the younger students gulped nervously and took a step back, while the leader and several others narrowed their eyes as they drew their weapons.  
  
"Maggots of the Shinmei-Ryu..." Though the spirit did not move, his voice echoed in the air as the green flames and ghosts surrounding the spirit turned towards the group. "It's a rare opportunity to catch me being merciful. Leave now, before you disturb my meditation to where I will crush you like the insects you are..."  
  
"Traitor!" The leader of the group roared, pointing her unsheathed katana at the spirit. "I am Mariko Aoyoma, Headmaster of the Shinmei-Ryu. I challenge you, abomination!" She then narrowed her eyes. "But I doubt you'll have the honor or skill to go against me in a duel..." Tsunari then suddenly opened his eyes and glared down at the elder woman, before setting down to the ground on his feet.  
  
"Foolish Aoyoma..." Tsunari growled, his face twisted in anger. "You should've left when I gave you the chance..." He then drew his own weapon, which glowed with an unholy green flame and wailed with the sound of tortured souls. "I'll be more than happy to add you to my list of fools who tried to hunt me down..."

* * *

Skidding back several steps, Motoko fell to one knee as she struggled to catch her breath. Though unharmed, her hakama had several tears, and the left sleeve of her gi was completely torn off. Keeping the werewolf in her peripheral vision, the swordswoman took a quick glance to find her landlord and fellow tenants...  
  
Keitaro was struggling to his feet, his shirt nearly torn to ribbons and cuts bled all over his body. Though his pain was evident, he kept Kaolla and Kanako behind him and out of harm's way. Spitting out blood, the landlord made his decision and looked to his sister with a serious expression.  
  
"Kanako, I want you to take Kaolla back inside..." Seeing her about to speak, Keitaro shook his head. "Please don't argue with me on this, just go and help keep everyone else safe..." Sighing in defeat, Kanako nodded and slung the unconcious inventor over her shoulder. Seeing two of its prey about to escape, the werewolf made a dash forward, only to be intercepted by Motoko and Keitaro.  
  
"Leave me and my friends alone!" Keitaro roared, swinging the Hina blade with all his might...

* * *

The image of the fight continued on in the holographic image projected by Marik, who continued to process the mass of information being fed to him from the satellite hack. His eyes still flowing with digital information, the businessman turned to Michael Blade, who was watching the conflict with a neutral expression.  
  
"Amazing..." Hakon raised an eyebrow as he watched the show beside the Chairman. "It seems that the Urashima boy's skills with the sword actually seems to sharpen when angered..." He then frowned. "...Although I wish Naomi would stop toying around and finish them off."  
  
The Chairman was about to comment when the door opened, and Tsunari walked in with blood soaked clothes. Seeing everyone's eyes on him, he shrugged. "Hope I didn't miss much of the show, seeing as I ran into a group of the Shinmei-Ryu brats on their way to the Hinata-Sou..."  
  
"And...?" Blade asked.  
  
"...They still bleed well, I'll give them that." The spirit grinned evily. The council soon realized that no sound came from the video feed and turned their attention back, and everyone's expression was that of surprise except for Blade, who narrowed his eyes in anger. Several moments passed before the image flickered off, and Marik blinked in surprise.  
  
"Images confirmed..." Marik commented quietly. "Naomi is down."  
  
"Dammit all..." Blade swore under his breath, crossing his arms behind him.  
  
"Perhaps we should abort and regroup..." Hakon commented. "Bring the two back before their cover is blown..."  
  
"No." Everyone turned to the Chairman, who smiled calmly. "Gear up, lads. We're going to Downtown Tokyo to visit a friend..."

* * *

Motoko slumped with her back against the balcony railing, eyes closed as she tried to recover her breath and energy. Keitaro was down on one knee as he gasped for air as well, the Hina blade's dark edge covered in dark blood. The only sounds were their labored breathing, as they turned as one to regard a large section of the railing which had been smashed to pieces...  
  
"Think it's finally over...?" Keitaro whispered.  
  
"Hopefully..." Motoko replied quietly. The two then began to stand, when they heard a scream from inside the dorm. Instantly, the two looked at each other with shocked expressions.  
  
"It's inside!" The two quickly rushed inside, their weapons ready. Upon seeing a torn screen door, the two leapt through and stared in horror. Most of the other tenants had arrived as well, and were trying to comfort Rei, who was crying as she cradled her sister in her arms. Naomi's sleeping kimono was nearly torn to pieces, and she was bleeding profusely from what appeared to be claw marks on her stomach.  
  
Keeping a lookout for intruders, Keitaro stood by the ruined doorway while Motoko and Kanako rushed to treat Naomi's wounds. After what seemed an eternity, Motoko sat back and sighed in relief, having torn her other sleeve off to make an emergency wrap. Everyone present was relieved when the swordswoman informed that the wounds were not fatal, and that she had stopped the bleeding as well.  
  
"That's good to hear..." Keitaro smiled, then collapsed face-first to the ground. Gasping, several of the tenants rushed to the landlord's side. Upon checking for a pulse and feeling his forhead, Motoko let out a small smile and informed that he was merely over-exhausted, and placed him in a futon to rest.  
  
The rest of the day passed quietly, with the tenants watching over Naomi and Keitaro. Though no one said anything, everyone's thoughts were on prayers and wishes for them to get well soon...

* * *

With a bone crunching crack, a man fell to the hard concrete floor in a mess of blood and sweat. Across the fallen man, a large figure wearing boxer shorts and fighting gloves roared triumphantly to the crowd gathered outside of the fighting arena, which was enclosed in a ten foot tall chainlink fence. After quickly examining the fallen man, the referee shook his hands before raising the other's hand, declaring the winner amidst cheers and booing of the spectators.  
  
Travelling through the thick crowd surrounding the pit fighting ring, Michael Blade and his fellow council members made their way towards a second-floor office. At the base of the stairs, four guards dressed in dark business suits and wearing shades suddenly raised their firearms at the group, eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
"Halt!" One of the guards yelled, nearly a foot taller and more physically built than everyone present. "Turn around right now, this area is off limits!" Seeing the guards arm their weapons, the Chairman narrowed his eyes with a snarl.  
  
"FOOLS!" Blade roared, his eyes blazing red with energy. "How dare you speak to me that way?!" He then pointed at the group of guards, who were now backing up in fear. "If I wanted you dead, you'd be a cooling corpse already!" Just as quickly, his anger faded and he put on a friendly smile. "Now, can we act civilized? I do believe I'm expected..."  
  
"Of...Of course, Chairman Blade..." The guard replied nervously with a bow. "Forgive me, I didn't recognize you for a moment." Chuckling, the Chairman patted the man on the shoulder and stuffed several yen notes in his pocket, before leading his group up the stairs and into the office. Unlike the courseness of the warehouse setting outside, the office was as luxorious as a five-star hotel. Fine carpeting covered the ground along with animal pelts, and fine leather furnature positioned to let guests watch out of a large window the fighting in the ring down below.  
  
Beside the large window stood a figure, who turned as Blade cleared his throat. A woman in her late twenties glanced at the group with green eyes hidden under a curtain of crimson red hair. She wore a black business suit with a red tie, and her hands were hidden beneath matching leather gloves. The Chairman's three companions all looked surprised as the businesswoman rushed over and hugged Blade cheerfully.  
  
"Bladie!" The woman smiled, her voice cheerful and energetic. "It's been so long!"  
  
"Stop calling me that, brat." Blade smiled and pulled away from her, then turned to his companions. "Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet the Chairperson of Tokyo, and my old partner..."  
  
"...The Lady Fang, at your service." The businesswoman finished for him, then bowed with a smile.

* * *

"Keitaro...?" Peeking into the room with flashlights, Naru and Kitsune found the landlord still sitting in Rei and Naomi's room. As they got closer, they noticed that he had dozed off while sitting upright. Smiling quietly, the two gently carried him back into his room and tucked him into his futon before leaving.  
  
"Poor guy, he must've kept watch over Naomi ever since he recovered..." Naru shook her head with a sigh, before joining her friend in the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know whether what he did was either brave or stupid..." Kitsune replied with a smile, as she fished in a cabinet for sake.  
  
"He is a brave man, and you'll do well to remember that." Both women jumped at the voice, and turned to see Motoko watching them with a neutral expression.  
  
"How's Kaolla holding up?" Naru asked, eager to change the subject.  
  
"No one knows what's going on..." Motoko sighed, resting against her sheathed katana. "I believe Keitaro's explanation, but that still doesn't tell us why she didn't change back to normal after the red moon has passed."  
  
"Guess we'll have to wait and see..." Kitsune sighed, then grinned and decided to lighten the mood. "So, I noticed that both of you seem to be mooning over our landlord... Is he that good in bed?"  
  
"What?!" Both Motoko and Naru flushed, while Kitsune's grin widened.

* * *

"So..." Fang grinned, glancing through a binder full of information which included a picture of Keitaro. "You want my branch to help you folks in dealing with this Urashima kid, hmm?"  
  
"Normally I wouldn't come to bother you..." Blade replied with a serious expression. "But he is vital for our operations here in Japan, and the High Council is starting to get impatient..."  
  
Just as Fang was about to speak, one of her guards entered and whispered into her ear. Smiling, she motioned the group to follow as she made her way down to the pit fighting ring, being cheered by the spectators along the way. She then applauded as another person crashed hard inside the ring, drawing the attention of the Thai boxer who was still standing.  
  
"Bravo, Lios." Fang smiled. "Your performance has been nothing short of extrodinary, what would you say if I offer you a position in my employment?" This drew raised eyebrows from the other Syndicate members, who was unused to recruiting from the streets.  
  
"Why should I be one of your lackeys?" The boxer spat and grinned. "Especially when I can be the king of the ring and have bitches like you serve me all day?" The crowd hushed to silence, and everyone turned to see that Fang's expression was one of rage, throwing her suit off, she cleared the fence in one leap and stood mere yards from the boxer.  
  
Dusting off her sleeveless dress shirt and tie, she pointed at the boxer, her arms silken white under the lighting. "Wrong answer, Lios." She then grinned. "The door's behind me, so the only way you'll leave this ring is either through me, or in a bodybag..." The crowd suddenly roared back to life, with wagers and money being passed back and forth, all while the Syndicate members watched on.  
  
"Now you'll get to see why she's called the pit fighting queen..." Blade smiled, just as Lios roared and threw a fearsome kick, to which Fang dodged. The Thai boxer then threw several combinations of kicks and punches which were all avoided or parried, before all action suddenly stopped and he collapsed to the ground. Smiling, Fang winked at the audience as the referee checked the fallen man for a pulse, before shaking his hands and raising the victor's hand amidst the crowd's cheers.  
  
"What the hell was that...?" Hakon and Marik both gaped in shock.  
  
'Amazing...' Tsunari thought to himself. 'To an untrained eye, one would never have seen her strike...' He then replayed the last few seconds in his mind, where even to his vision Fang had moved in a blur. 'Three strikes to the chest, two to the mid section, and two to the sides... All at speeds exceeding one hundred miles...' He then narrowed his eyes. 'The man's body doesn't look injured, but his organs are already mush... This woman is a fearsome assassin!'  
  
"Alright, I'll help you out, Bladie." Fang smiled, having not even broken a sweat. "But under two conditions..."  
  
"Fine, go ahead..." The Chairman sighed.  
  
"If I'm to off this kid for you, I do it at my leisure." She then wagged a finger at the group. "That means no schedules for me, got it?"  
  
"Done." Blade nodded. "And the other condition?"  
  
"You buy me a cup of iced coffee, I'm parched." Laughing as he shook his head, the redheaded woman clung to his arm with a smile as the group departed from the warehouse...

* * *

Waking with a groan, Naomi gritted her teeh as she prodded the wraps around her stomach. Resting back, she thought back to the incidents from the night before...  
  
_The werewolf roared as it slashed at Motoko once more, and the swordswoman barely had time to dodge aside. Seeing her off-balance from diving to the side, the werewolf leapt towards Motoko to what appeared to be an easy kill. It roared in surprise as Keitaro suddenly tackled it from mid-air, furious, the werewolf roared as it slashed across the landlord's back before tossing the bloodied body aside.  
  
Catching a metallic glint from its peripheral vision, the werewolf leapt aside just as Motoko imbedded her sword into the balcony where it once stood, sending wooden splinters everywhere. Growling, the werewolf moved in a blur and pounced on the swordswoman, claws raised to rend her apart...  
  
Except the blow never came, as with a blinding fast strike, Keitaro slashed a bloody gash along the werewolf's stomach, causing it to stumble back and crashing through the balcony railing. As it fell, the werewolf twisted so it fell onto the walkway down one floor, and crashed into Rei's room, who stared at the werewolf in surprise. Slowly, the beast shrank in size and changed until a clothless Naomi crumpled to the ground, clutching her bleeding stomach.  
  
"I've failed, sis..." Naomi whispered, then coughed up blood.  
  
"Then there's only one thing we can do to maintain our cover..." Rei whispered back, and Naomi nodded through pain and gritted teeth, as her right arm formed back into muscular claws...  
_  
"Naomi...?"  
  
Snapped out of her thoughts, she looked up to see Keitaro smiling at her. "Thank goodness you're awake!"  
  
Blinking, the fashion model saw dark rings had formed under the landlord's eyes. "You were up the whole time watching me...?" Seeing Keitaro nod, she sighed and closed her eyes, remembering the rage in his eyes while fighting and comparing it to the warmth and caring he was now showing. Opening her eyes once more, she managed a smile at the landlord. "Well, thank you for your kindness... Was there anyone else hurt?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to check on her right now..." Keitaro smiled. "Rest up, okay? We wouldn't want a beautiful supermodel like you to be stuck in bed forever." As he left, Naomi blinked at his comment with flushed cheeks, before resting back with a small smile.  
  
"You truly are a loveable idiot, Urashima..." She whispered as she drifted back to sleep.  
  
Walking towards Kaolla's room, the landlord stopped as he heard voices from inside. Sliding open the door, he was relieved to see that the foriegn inventor had awakened and was talking to Naru and Motoko. Though visibily tired, Kaolla turned to Keitaro and smiled warmly at him, drawing a sigh of relief from the landlord as he sat beside her futon.  
  
"You're finally awake, that's good." Keitaro smiled, then frowned slightly at Kaolla. "But I thought you said you were going to change back to normal...?"  
  
"I did..." Kaolla nodded, then smiled at the landlord. "But since I can't for some reason, I'm going to get what I wanted last night..." Before Keitaro could respond, Kaolla met his lips with hers in a soft kiss, making both Naru and Motoko twitch in anger.  
  
"You..." Motoko began, her eye twitching.  
  
"...Pervert!" Naru finished, and slugged Keitaro with a powerful right hook which sent him crashing through the screen doors to the walkway outside. Shaking their heads, Kitsune and Shinobu watched as the landlord twitched in pain on the ground.  
  
"What was that all about...?" Shinobu blinked in surprise.  
  
"Oh, just jealousy showing..." Kitsune grinned, making Motoko and Naru's eyes twitch again.  
  
"I'm not jealous!" The two women in Kaolla's room yelled at the fox woman, then covered their mouths with flushed cheeks and looked away.  
  
"I bet..." Kitsune chuckled, as she and Shinobu helped the landlord to his feet...

* * *

"Goodness, Haruka..." A scruffy man scratched his chin as he drove a small shipping truck along a country road. "I know you run a teahouse and all, but why that large order of sake as well?"  
  
"If you run into one of the dorm tenants, you'll know why..." Haruka grinned as she lit up another cigarette, then raised an eyebrow at seeing a figure dressed in business attire standing in the middle of the road, with a hand raised to tell the driver to stop.  
  
"Huh?" The driver blinked. "Guy probably broke down or something..." He began slowing down, when Haruka suddenly dropped her cigarette in shock.  
  
"NO!" Haruka yelled. "Don't stop! Keep driving!"  
  
"What?!" The driver stared at her with wide eyes. "What are you talking about?" As he turned his attention back to the road, he gasped at seeing the figure leaping towards them. With the business suit cast aside, Lady Fang laughed as she landed on the hood of the truck.  
  
"No one escapes the Syndicate, fools!" The pit fighter smiled as she slammed a fist through the hood.  
  
Were anyone to have been on the road, they would've seen a gigantic explosion as the truck's fuel and sake cargo caught sparks and ignited, obliterating the vehicle in a matter of seconds...

* * *

Like? No like? Please review!  
  
Another chapter done, and more along the way. Hopefully my lack of updates hasn't angered anyone... (Gets shot by the readers) Okay... I get the picture... I'll write faster... -- ; 


	9. Decisions

AN: (Sniffles) Such supportive reviews, I'm touched!  
  
(Gets shot by readers and fellow writers) Urk... At least there won't be many mistakes, thanks to Niak's proofreading!  
  
As always, Love Hina and its characters belong to Ken Akamatsu. Original characters belong to me and may be used with permission.

* * *

Bloodstained Heritage  
  
Chapter 9: Decisions  
  
Upon smelling the aroma of what could only be Shinobu's cooking, Naomi slowly opened her eyes to a very pleasant surprise. Not only was the said food in her room ready to be served in bed, but Keitaro had been the one sitting beside her to be the one feeding her. This drew a smile from the fashion model, who sat up with a wince that was immediately noticed by the landlord.  
  
"I still think you really should go to the hospital to get this treated, Naomi..." Keitaro spoke his concern as he helped her sit upright, to which she waved off the comment.  
  
"And then what...?" She smiled at Keitaro. "There'll be questions... You're a nice guy, Keitaro..." She then sighed. "I'm not going to have the press ruin this dorm's reputation just because some freak attacked me."  
  
"That's what you said before, but still..." Keitaro blinked as Naomi silenced him with a finger on his lips.  
  
"I noticed you've been kind enough to bring Shinobu's five star cuisine to me..." Naomi then smiled. "So thoughtful of you, it'll be the first time I've been served breakfast in bed followed by a strip show..." The comment made the landlord nearly stumble in preparing a bowl of soup for the fashion model, who giggled at seeing him struggle.  
  
"By the way, I've been meaning to ask..." Keitaro began as he scooped a spoonful of miso soup and offered it to Naomi, who sipped at it with a thankful smile. "Your sister left first thing in the morning... Is she off to get you medicine?"  
  
"Well, along the way I suppose..." Seeing Keitaro's confused look, she giggled and began standing with a pained expression, and was eventually helped up by Keitaro. "Be a dear and help me to the living room, will ya?" Seeing him about to complain, she smacked the back of his head playfully with a smile. "Serve your tenants properly, landlord."  
  
"Yes ma'am..." Keitaro sighed, knowing it was futile to argue, and supported her down the stairs and into the living room, where the other tenants quickly cleared a spot on the sofa for her. As she settled in, the fashion model informed Kitsune to switch the television to the fashion channel, and everyone was surprised at what they saw...  
  
_"And now, it is my pleasure to announce the winner for Model of the Year for the fifth time in a row..."_ The announcer, who was a short and chubby man, smiled at the camera. _"...The Co-Founder of the Giovanni fashion line, Miss Naomi Giovanni!"_ The crowd was in an uproar of cheers and applause as a person looking every inch like the fashion model waved at the crowd cheerfully as she approached the podium...  
  
"Oh wow!" Kitsune's eyes were wide open in surprise. "I didn't realize you and your sister looked THAT much alike!"  
  
"Yeah..." Naomi smiled. "Like I've said before, she can help take over when I absolutely need it." She then shrugged. "Besides, it'd raise too many questions if I didn't show up, but they don't care too much if the sister who does the paperwork doesn't..." Everyone nodded at the logic, and turned back to the television...  
  
_"Miss Giovanni!"_ One of the reporters stood and raised a microphone, drawing the woman's attention. _"With this award and your fashion line breaking the annual sales records, why is your sister not able to attend on such a special occasion?"_  
  
_"Silly boy..."_ The model replied with the trademark smile and cheerful tone that Naomi uses. _"It's only natural that the better looking sister come to the parties, no?"_ This drew laughter from everyone present as she shook hands with businessmen and signed autographes for fans...  
  
"Gee..." Shinobu smiled. "If we didn't know better, even I could've sworn that was Naomi herself!"  
  
"Yeah, well..." Naomi sweatdropped. "Sometimes she imitates me a little too well..." She then turned to Keitaro with a smile. "So handsome... going to be a dear and service me in bed like you planned?" The comment made Keitaro flush beet red as he struggled to contain a nosebleed, while Motoko, Kitsune, and Naru stared in shock.  
  
"You damned pervert!" Naru yelled, connecting with a spin kick that caused Keitaro to sail through the front screen door to the front yard. "Of the nerve! Taking advantage of poor Naomi when she's wounded!"  
  
"My my..." Naomi smiled sweetly as Shinobu and Kaolla helped the landlord back to his feet. "Whoever said I wasn't a willing participant?" Giggling, she made her way slowly towards the landlord, not realizing that three pairs of eyes glared at her back jealously...

* * *

The Lady Fang snarled in anger.  
  
It wasn't because she had waited on the road for over eight hours for her prey, nor was it because the explosion had obliterated her favorite tie...  
  
It was because her victim refuses to die.  
  
"I'm impressed, old lady..." Fang smiled as she ripped off the burnt stub that was once her tie. "I'm hoping your nephew will put up as long as you have, it'll give me some sport..."  
  
"You leave Keitaro alone, monster..." Haruka growled. Though bleeding from a small cut on her forehead and sporting bruises all over, she assumed a fighting stance. "I don't know what you people intend to do with his blood, but you'll have to get past me first!"  
  
"With pleasure!" darting in and nearly catching Haruka off guard, the pit fighter swung her fists viciously with lightning speed, but was surprised to see them either parried or dodged. She was further startled that the teashop owner was retaliating with equally brutal attacks with alarming speed, and decided to end the fight with a blazing fast punch to Haruka's chest, forcing the recipient to collapse on her knees, coughing as Fang glared down at her.  
  
"I'm impressed..." Fang smiled. "Not many people force me to speed up my metabolism more than it already is..." She then raised her boot to crush the woman. "I'll be sure to show up at your funeral to mourn a worthy fighter..." Looking up, Fang's smile turned to a look of disbelief.  
  
"What the hell...?"  
  
The pit fighter never got the chance to finish her thought, as a white van flew over the flaming wreckage of the shipping truck and collided into her with its bumper, snapping her neck with the impact. Flying through the air, Fang's body landed just milliseconds before the van, its back tires landing on her body with a sickening crunch. Oblivious to what had happened, the driver of the vehicle exited and blinked at the scene.  
  
"Goodness, Haruka..." The man smiled, wearing thin glasses and a lab coat which signified his position as a university professor. "You okay? You really should be more careful driving next time..." He then suddenly gagged, as the woman he spoke to dragged herself to her feet using his tie, before punching him back into the van on the passenger side.  
  
"We're going to the Hinata-Sou, Seta." Haruka said to the man as she got into the van and began driving. "I need to warn my nephew about something..."  
  
"Wonderful!" Seta replied with a smile, still oblivious to the dangerous situation she was in. "I've got a few things to talk to the part-timer about!"  
  
As the van disappeared into the distance, a gloved hand could be seen twitching for a second, before Fang sat upright with cracking sounds. As her bone structure returned to its normal position, she narrowed her eyes at the van, which disappeared over the horizon...  
  
"Lucky bitch..." Fang whispered. "I'll get you yet..."

* * *

Having helped Naomi back to her room, the landlord closed the screen door only to be confronted by the resident swordswoman. Blinking, he quickly thought that she was going to punish him for Naomi's comment from earlier, and struggled for an excuse...  
  
"Ah, Motoko..." Keitaro began. "About earlier..." He was then surprised to see her hold up a hand with a smile.  
  
"Relax, Keitaro." Motoko smiled. "You sound as if I was going to punch you like Naru did..." Seeing the expression on the landlord's face at her comment, she shook her head with a chuckle and handed him a piece of paper. "There's a tournament today that my sister and I are participating in, and I was wondering if you and the others would like to come and watch?"  
  
"I'd be honored, Motoko. I'll go tell the others." Keitaro replied with a smile, as he departed to inform the others, he failed to notice that faint blush on the swordswoman's face...

* * *

"Explain why we're here again?" Hakon asked with a raised eyebrow. Beside him, Tsunari chuckled as he straightened his white gi and black hakama.  
  
"I know that two of the target's accomplices will be at this tournament..." The spirit replied, combing back his human form's hair into a tail. "...And speak of the devil..."  
  
Having finished registering Motoko and herself, Tsuruko thanked the people at the booth with a warm smile. As she turned to leave, she blinked at the taller form of Tsunari, who bowed respectfully as he offered a wrapped bundle to the swordswoman.  
  
"Here is a gift from my school, Lady Aoyoma." Tsunari spoke.  
  
"My goodness, thank you very much!" Tsuruko smiled as she took the bundle and returned the bow.  
  
"I'm looking forward to seeing you fall, Shinmei-ryu puppet..." The spirit added, and Tsuruko's head snapped up. Gasping, she saw Tsunari's eyes glow green before he left her with a grin. Stunned, it took the swordswoman a moment before she opened the bundle and she nearly dropped its contents in shock...  
  
It was her mother's katana, shattered and covered in blood...

* * *

Wearing a ceremonial gi with the Shinmei-ryu mon and eyes filled with confidence, Motoko arrived at the tournament to join her sister in representing their school. The other tenants of the Hinata-sou were not far behind her, everyone eager to cheer the resident swordswoman towards victory. Seeing Tsuruko in a shaken state, the younger of the Aoyomas rushed over to speak with her. After a few moments of tearful explanations, Motoko stood with hate in her eyes as she strode over to where Tsunari and his collegues stood...  
  
"You...!" Motoko snarled with barely controlled rage, to which Tsunari turned and smiled at her. Enraged, the swordswoman slid her katana from the sheath a few inches with her thumb, but the spirit merely raised an eyebrow in amusement. Realizing that several people nearby were watching, she cursed herself for stumbling into a clever trap and resheathed her weapon.  
  
Smiling, Tsunari leaned down to whisper in Motoko's ear. "Go ahead and strike, little girl... if you value revenge more than your honor." The spirit taunted, causing her to clench her fists in anger. "I'll look forward to seeing you in their, hopefully you'll put up a better fight than your mother..." He then turned and walked away, all while keeping the same smile on his face...  
  
It was all Motoko could do to refrain from striking the spirit down in public, as she clenched her fists to where her nails nearly drew blood...

* * *

"Be careful, Tsuruko!" Keitaro warned as he handed the elder Aoyoma her wooden bokken. "Those Syndicate people can't be up to any good!" With a determined look, she took her weapon from Keitaro's hands and offered a small smile, before approaching the center of the competition mat...  
  
Tsunari waited with a grin, his arms crossed before his chest. "Greetings, Aoyoma." The spirit then kicked up his own bokken with his foot, catching it in his left hand with a smile. "Such a glorious day for a duel, don't you think?" The swordswoman merely scowled at him, as the pair bowed to the judge and each other. Everyone held their breaths as they waited for the duel to commence...  
  
Eyes narrowed, Tsuruko tried to read the spirit's movements in his eyes, but found that she could not. Allowing herself a small smile in sudden realization, she gathered all of her energy into the bokken, and released it in a sudden burst as she swung forward. The resulting force blew Tsunari back a step, while several weapon stands, practice dummies, and even punching bags were obliterated.  
  
"Zanmaken, the strike of exorcism," Tsunari smiled, much to Tsuruko's dismay. "Impressive force, but you're doing it all wrong..." He then raised his bokken with a murderous glint in his eyes. "Allow me to demonstrate!" Much like a mirror image of Tsuruko's attack, the force struck his target head-on. But unlike the spirit, the swordswoman's face was that of silent shock, before she toppled to the ground.  
  
"Sister!" Motoko cried, as she and Keitaro rushed forward alongside the medical staff. Seconds later the fallen swordswoman was carried away on a stretcher to be treated for internal injuries. Furious, the younger Aoyoma replayed the scene in her mind. 'The execution of the Zanmaken was identical, except...' She then gasped. '...Of course! The Zanmaken was designed to strike a demonic presence without hurting the possessed body, but he perverted the technique to do just the opposite...'  
  
"Tsunari!" Motoko roared, to which the spirit turned from his collegues with a raised eyebrow. "I challenge you to a duel!" She then pointed her bokken towards the spirit. "...Or are you afraid of someone younger going to show you up as your superior with the sword?" Everyone's attention turned to Tsunari, eager to hear his reaction to the challenge...  
  
"Unfortunately, regulations state that a competitor can't compete in multiple fights per round..." He smiled at seeing the swordswoman's face as she fumed in frustration. "...But of course, I'm sure one of my teammates will be more than happy to oblige in answering your challenge..." Motoko's eyes narrowed further, before turned into a look of confusion as one of Tsunari's collegues stepped forward...  
  
"I'll be happy to take on the challenge..." Michael Blade smiled, straightening his tie. "...On the condition of course, that my opponent be Keitaro Urashima..." Eyes narrowed, Keitaro began to push past Motoko, but was held back by the swordswoman.  
  
"Your fight is with me, or you can go home the cowards that you are." Motoko replied.  
  
"Motoko, no!" The landlord and Kanako tried to restrain the swordswoman. "He's their leader! Forget about all this, and let's just go and check up on your sister!" He was then shoved back along with his sister, as the swordswoman made her way towards the mat, where Blade was already waiting...  
  
"Seeing as you're a friend of Kanako's, I will give you a chance to walk away." Blade commented, his bokken held low to his side. "If your older sister cannot defeat Tsunari, you're not even in my league..." Seeing Motoko get into an offensive stance, his eyes narrowed. "You will regret this, little girl..."  
  
"I am Motoko Aoyoma, heir to the Shinmei-ryu, not a little girl!" The swordswoman snarled. "I will avenge my sister, and end the threat of your organization today!" She watched with surprise as the Chairman stepped into his stance, and gasped in recognition...  
  
'That's the same stance Keitaro uses in practice...!' She thought to herself, and then nodded to the judge. And upon seeing her opponent do the same, she immediately unleashed her attack. With a roar, she concentrated every ounce of her energy into channeling the biggest Zanmaken strike, and the end result nearly tore the bleachers and threw everyone off their feet...  
  
Unfortunately, Blade remained standing with a neutral expression on his face. But in the instant the attack struck, Motoko stared in horror at the aura that was revealed around the Chairman...  
  
"Dear gods..." Motoko whispered. "You're an abomination that surpasses that traitor..."  
  
Michael Blade merely smiled, before striking out with his bokken. A fiery explosion blew Motoko off her feet and launched her clear off the platform and into the Hinata-sou tenants, who stared at the scene in horror as Keitaro quickly rushed to tend the wounded swordswoman. Pulling back the charred sleeve of her gi, the landlord placed two fingers to the inside of her wrist, before he looked up in shock.  
  
"She..." Keitaro blinked, struggling to fight back tears. "...She has no pulse..."

* * *

Like? No like? Please review!  
  
Well, I'm glad this chapter came along faster than the one before... Hopefully for those of you who've stayed on that this has been another entertaining chapter! Stay tuned, as more are in the works! 


	10. Truth

AN: Thanks to everyone again for the reviews, and for pointing out my mistakes to make me feel like dirt... (chuckles) But it helps make me a better writer, so many thanks!

Anyhow, hope you enjoy!

As always, Love Hina and its characters belong to Ken Akamatsu. Original characters belong to me and may be used with permission.

* * *

Bloodstained Heritage

Chapter 10: Truth

"Urashima!"

Looking up with tear filled eyes, the landlord of Hinata-Sou saw the Chairman of the Syndicate glaring down at him. Filled with rage, he began to stand to confront the one responsible for all his grief and misery, but was held back by the other tenants. Looking up from Keitaro, Michael Blade narrowed his eyes at seeing Kanako standing before him.

"You would stand against me, little one?" Blade asked, his voice low and dangerous.

"I would, like I've told you..." Kanako replied, her eyes and voice unwavering. "Especially if you threaten my brother and friends..." The two continued to glare at each other, with both sides waiting for the seemingly inevitable blows to be exchanged. With a heaving gasp, Motoko suddenly sat up with wide eyes, much to everyone's surprise.

"Still alive, hmm?" Michael Blade mused, despite being just as surprised as everyone else at the swordwoman's apparent return from death. He then straightened his tie and smiled. "Pity, such a strong individual like yourself... wasting your talent and life by opposing us..."

"It still hurts, but I expected that after finding out what you are..." Gritting her teeth, Motoko rose to her feet despite everyone's protests. "Leave now, monster..." She growled, leveling her sheathed katana at the Chairman. "...Lest you find out what a determined Shinmei-ryu swordmaster can do..." Smiling at the swordswoman, Blade turned and began walking away with his fellow Syndicate members, before looking over his shoulder...

"By the way, Urashima..." The landlord met the Chairman's gaze. "...The offer still stands, if you're willing to avoid bloodshed..." With one last smile, Blade and his group exited the arena with no opposition. As the group disappeared from view, Motoko fell to her knees, breathing hard as the others rushed to her side...

* * *

"You're late..." A calm voice spoke as Michael Blade entered into a dark room, and the Chairman knelt before a shadow shrouded chair. Seated was a figure dressed in a dark business suit which melded in with the darkness of the room, and was a sharp contrast to Blade's outfit.

"My apoligies, Master..." Michael Blade spoke, keeping his eyes to the ground. "It would appear that the Aoyoma heir did her homework, or she would not have dodged the final strike of the seventeen dragon talon..." Seeing the figure raise an eyebrow, the Chairman continued. "Yes, Master... She is still alive, furthermore, I believe she knows of my true nature..."

"Pity..." The figure stood and smiled down at the kneeling Chairman. "A lot of good her knowledge will do, if she cannot even hold out against a single flame..." Blade raised his head then, a questioning look on his face. "Yes, my servant... I will take this hunt personally now... Join me and your brethren once more..." Bowing once more, the Chairman erupted into a gigantic ball of fire, before being absorbed into the figure's hand...

Clenching his gloved hand close, the figure brushed his hair from his face back into a long tail. Smiling, the figure exited the room to see the other council members waiting, and Tsunari chuckled as the figure stood where the Chairman once stood in the council circle...

"There's a rare sight for us..." The spirit grinned. "You must be annoyed to hell, if you're rejoining this council..."

"Indeed..." Michael Blade's eyes narrowed, his eyes and voice no longer as cheerful as before. "I will pay a personal visit to the Hinata-Sou to 'persuade' Urashima..." He then gritted his teeth, while his ponytail twitched as if it had a will of its own. "...Failing at that, I will simply erase them all... This has gone far enough..."

* * *

Naomi sat in the living room, gaping at the televised tournament in silent shock. She watched as the media move like locusts onto a crop as they tried to swarm the Hinata tenants with questions, as well as periodical replays of the extremely short kenjutsu duels which resulted in devastating losses for the Aoyoma sisters. As she continued watching, the front door opened and Rei walked in, her fatigue apparent from the award ceremony and subsequent parties.

"Hmph, at least the Chairman put the brat in her place..." Rei spoke after watching the news coverage for a moment. "But it's also a sign, we should dispose of our target soon. He's growing impatient..."

"I don't know..." Naomi replied quietly. "It seems... wrong..."

"Wrong?!" Rei blinked at her sister, then steeled her jaw and narrowed her eyes. "Oh good heavens, don't tell me you've fallen for him..." She gripped Naomi's shirt collar and glared at her. "He's the target, there's no mercy for those targeted by the Syndicate!"

"Listen to yourself!" Naomi exclaimed, as she slapped her sister's hands away. "Hasn't Keitaro proved he's unlike other men?" She then stood to face Rei at eye level, wincing in pain as she did so. "Look at me! Not only has he not even thought about taking advantage of me, but he's also been taking care of me!" She stopped, nearly in tears as she looked away. "We really should just abort the mission, I can't do this to him..."

"You're aborting nothing." Rei replied coldly. "I'll finish the whole lot of them tonight."

"I won't help, sister..." Naomi shook her head, dropping back to the couch in tears. "I just can't..."

"Weakling." Rei sneered. "Don't get in my way, then..." As she turned and walked away, Naomi broke down and cried into her own hands...

* * *

Grumbling and looking worse for wear, Lady Fang walked slowly through the office halls towards her destination. After a flirting comment which resulted with a man's head being splattered over a five feet radius, most Syndicate members decided to give her a wide berth. As she entered the council chambers, she looked to the other three occupants and blinked in surprise...

One man wore a simple white tanktop and a jean jacket, he also wore a pair of jean shorts and combat boots. A pair of cautious blue eyes peeked out from under unruly black hair and a baseball cap, and watched the new arrival as a predator would his prey.

The second man wore a dark leather trenchcoat which seemed far too long, despite the fact that the man stood over six feet tall. The man had his arms crossed before him, with his gloved hands clenched into fists. He raised his head slightly, peeking at the pit fighter with steel grey eyes from under a curtain of long black hair.

The final man wore a white business suit and black tie, with one hand holding a wine glass as he smiled. His brown eyes flashed a crimson hue as he took a sip of wine, then ran a hand through his short black hair as he rested against the wall.

The Lady Fang frowned. There is little to nothing in existance which drew fear or could defeat her in combat, and yet she was standing in the same room as three beings which could do both individually...

Worse yet, they all looked the same as Michael Blade...

"Good afternoon, milady." The businessman greeted the pit fighter with a smile. "The day not going well for you, I take it?" Fang merely deepened her frown as she walked up to the businessman and studied his face, to which his smile merely grew bigger.

"I knew it, you were too cheerful to be him..." Fang sighed, then looked at all three before addressing the businessman once more. "So where's the Chairman? I have new information for him." Smiling, the businessman opened a door and motioned her to enter, as she did she noticed the darkness of the office, as well as the figure half hidden in the shadows...

"Hello, Akiko." The figure spoke in a calm and quiet voice. "Are you hurt badly?" The pit fighter smiled despite herself, as only Blade could address her by her real name without retribution, as well as the fact that he cared for her as a brother would with their younger sister.

"I'm alright, thanks..." Fang replied, then glanced back towards the door. "Those... things..." She then looked back at Blade. "Are those monsters your creations?" To her surprise, the Chairman laughed as he walked over and ruffled her hair.

"Monsters? Monsters can still be killed, my dear Akiko..." The Chairman chuckled, his ponytail twitching lightly by itself. "No, those are nightmares... nightmares which I will unleash on Urashima and anyone who sides with him..." He then smiled, his teeth gleaming in the shadows of the room. "...Nightmares from which no one can wake from, and cannot be killed..."

* * *

The tenants of Hinata-Sou was relieved when the hospital released Motoko and Tsuruko, though they only had light injuries, the hospital staff were adamant that they are not to strain their bodies for the next three days to fully recover. Grumbling about wearing a sling for her sword arm, Motoko was escorted out of the hospital alongside her sister, who had similar complaints about being restricted to a wheelchair.

True to his overcaring nature, Keitaro not only insisted that Tsuruko spend her time recovering at the dorm, but was adamant about keeping both of the Aoyoma sisters from straining themselves. While Naru fumed at the landlord at his 'suggested' attempts of pervision, Motoko began seeing past her deep rooted hatred of men and began to appreciate Keitaro for his caring heart...

When the group arrived, they found a distressed Haruka waiting for them. As if the sight of the teashop owner being shaken wasn't disturbing enough, her story of her brush with death put everyone on edge. Unable to persuade them otherwise and vowing to keep the tenants safe, Keitaro and the Aoyomas decided on a watch rotation, and even Kaolla volunteered 'defense machines' to be set up around the dorm.

Despite everyone laughing and praising over Shinobu's awesome cooking, the landlord couldn't help but notice that the Giovanni sisters were taking effort to avoid each other. Even more puzzling was that he could've sworn that the sisters shot each other hateful looks when their eyes did meet, but shrugged it off and chalked it up to his eyes deceiving him...

* * *

The High Council of the Syndicate is a meeting of curious minds and dangerous individuals, as businessmen and women of Asian heritage gathered around a large octagonal table. As they knelt on comfortable cushions, many noticed that one spot among the group of eight was unoccupied as usual. Finally, the eldest of the group began the meeting, unable to wait for the member who rarely shows...

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Council..." The elder began, though his age showed in his snow white beard and lines were etched in his face, his eyes bore with determination and energy. "...One of the topics I would like to discuss with you is the current status of the project in the Hinata district."

"Indeed, an interesting topic."

Everyone gathered gasped as the room plunged into complete darkness for a few seconds, and enough light came back to show a darkened figure sitting at the previously vacant cushion. Three pairs of eyes blazed in the darkness behind the new arrival before the lights returned, revealing the Chairman of Southern Japan, who kept a neutral face at the stunned group.

"Well, if it isn't Chairman Blade..." One of the younger Council members smirked as the group recovered from the surprise entrance. "We're glad to see you can pull time out from your busy schedule and progress in the Hinata project to join the council..." The man then suddenly began gasping for air as he clutched at his throat, all while Michael Blade calmly turned to face him.

"I realize the project is behind schedule..." The Chairman addressed the rest of the Council, uncaring of the man whose body had begun steaming with heat. "But I shall not come and join the Council to suffer being addressed as a child!" He gritted his teeth in anger as he glared at the man, who was trying to undo his collar and tie, as his face was now a deep red amidst the heat and steam radiating from his body.

"...Mercy, Chairman..." The man gasped, a pleading look on his face.

"Mercy is granted only to worthy opponents, you deserve none." Blade replied calmly, before his eyes flared red as the man twitched violently before laying still, steam coming from every oriface on his body. "Perish as you were in life - Weak and unworthy." He then regarded the Council silently as everyone stared in shock, before a cough drew everyone's attention.

"Life is not always the survival of the fittest, my student..." A hooded figure in tattered brown robes spoke as he appeared seemingly from nowhere, and peered down at the still smoldering body. "...Impressive technique on boiling his blood, but a bit messy..."

"Honored sensei." Michael Blade bowed in respect, along with the others in the Council. "To what do we owe your inspiring presence?"

"I doubt the Council wishes to speak about your project after this... incident." The sensei replied, gesturing to the body. "...However, I come bearing a warning." Seeing the Chairman raise an eyebrow, he continued. "Your enemies have come into contact with an archeologist with considerable fighting skills, I recommend you proceed with caution..."

"My thanks, sensei." The Chairman bowed, then faded into the shadows surrounding the chambers.

"Do you truly believe your student can win?" The elder of the Council asked the sensei after Blade had disappeared.

"No." The sensei replied. "But it will teach him the importance of humility and discipline..."

* * *

Keitaro jolted awake with wide eyes, before looking at his watch and cursing himself. He had volunteered for the first watch, and drifting to sleep was inexcuseable even for only two minutes. As he rested back against the wall and clutched the Hina blade close, the landlord noticed that there was a thick mist which seemed to cover the entire floor. Furthermore, he noticed that the air seemed as thick as tar, and was just as difficult to breathe or move through...

_Finally awake, Keitaro..?_

'That voice!' Keitaro froze as the soft voice spoke in his mind, a million thoughts flashed through his head as he tried to decipher what was happening. 'But it can't be...!'

_But it is, my dear landlord... _The voice seemed to read his mind. _Come to me..._

Seeing a mental image of where the person wanted to meet him, Keitaro wasted no time in rushing through the dorm. Scrambling, the landlord rushed to the balcony and gaped in shock at the sight before him...

Rei Giovanni floated barely a foot above the top of the roof, and was dressed only in a pale blue sleeping kimono. But what really caught Keitaro's attention was the electrical energies spiralling around the young woman, as well as the mist around the dorm seemed to originate from below her feet. The moon shone behind her, casting a pale light which made her look like a ghost of some maiden in the past...

"Good evening, Keitaro." Rei's voice was gentle, yet had an underlayer of hatred as she glared down at him with ice blue eyes. "Everyone else is under my spell..." She then smiled cruelly. "Surrender, or I shall send you and the rest in the Hinata-sou into oblivion..."

* * *

Like? No like? Please review!

I'm exceedingly sorry for my lack of updates lately, as I've been busy job hunting. And now that I've finally landed a job, I've been busy working near non-stop! D'oh! Anyhow, I hope you've enjoyed, and stay tuned for more!


	11. Dreams

AN: Glad to know there's still readers out there who aren't going to kill me due to lack of updates, thanks to each of you for your support!

As always, Love Hina and its characters belong to Ken Akamatsu. Original characters belong to me and may be used with permission.

* * *

Bloodstained Heritage

Chapter 11: Dreams

"Good evening, sir." A waiter bowed. "Table for two, I presume?" Seeing the person nod, the waiter led the two inside of an elegant restaurant. The tables were lit with candles under an open sky dome, allowing the guests to gaze at the stars. Located in Tokyo, many tourists and even foreign businessmen visit the classy restaurant, where formal dress is required. As the two sat at a table, one looked around with a smile.

"It's been ages since I've been here..." The Lady Fang smiled, resting her chin in one hand. Unlike during the day when she's dressed for a mission, she chose a long white dress which went past her knees, and her long red hair shimmered in the dim candlelight, drawing the attention of many men in the restaurant.

"Yes, even longer since we last came together." Michael Blade replied, wearing a simple black and white suit that complimented her outfit. His expression was also much more cheerful than usual, and coupled with his handsome looks drew curious glances from several women. "I must thank you for coming with me tonight..."

"Pleasure's mine, Bladie." Fang smiled. "But you still didn't tell what the occasion's for..."

"To celebrate our victory, my dear Akiko." The Chairman replied, and nodded in approval when the waiter returned and recommended a bottle of vintage wine. "If everything goes smoothly, we can go tomorrow for collection." Though the waiter was pouring wine for them, he chose his words carefully to convey the message.

Nodding to the waiter as he finished pouring and left with their orders, the pit fighter smiled and raised her glass. "To victory, then." Smiling back, Blade raised his glass as well, and the two savored the taste of the sweet wine. After watching him for several moments, Fang flicked his hand playfully and smiled. "What's on your mind, handsome?"

"Just thinking on life in general..." The Chairman replied, then raised an eyebrow as she stood up and offered a hand to him.

"Come on, silly boy." Fang smiled. "We've got time for a dance before the food arrives."

"Sorry, I'm a fighter, not a dancer..." Blade smiled, crossing his arms.

Laughing, Fang pulled him to his feet and led him across the restaurant to a large dance floor. Many couples were already dancing to the soft melodies played by a pianist, and the two soon joined the others in a slow dance. Many of the couples, particularly elderly people, smiled at the sight of the two dancing.

"That excuse might've worked on anyone else, Bladie..." The pit fighter smiled, as she danced with the Chairman. "But remember who you're talking to."

"So true, so true..." Blade chuckled. "You'll come with me tomorrow, then?"

"Of course, someone has to babysit you after all..." Fang replied with a grin, causing him to chuckle again. The two danced in silence for awhile, before the Chairman hugged her close to him, causing her to blink in surprise.

"Thank you, Akiko..." The Chairman whispered in her ear, stroking her hair gently.

"What for, Bladie...?" Fang asked, looking up at the taller Chairman.

"For being the sister I never had..." Blade replied quietly.

Smiling warmly, Fang tiptoed up and kissed his cheek softly, then wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You're welcome, then..."

* * *

Keitaro froze.

Before him was the source of nightmares which haunted his sleep, and it was one of the last people he would've ever expected. Barely able to keep his grip on the sheathed Hina blade, the landlord could only whisper one thought in his shocked state...

"Why...?"

"No one escapes the Syndicate, Keitaro..." Rei replied, her feet gently touching down as she landed on the balcony several feet away. "You've been surprisingly fortunate against the other members, but I'm afraid I'm here to end your lucky streak..."

Gritting his teeth, the landlord reached towards the hilt of his weapon, ready to strike down the woman before him for her betrayl of his trust. Hundreds of different sword techniques flashed before his eyes as his hand grazed the hilt, the essence of his ancestors filling his mind. But as his eyes met hers, his will faltered. Instantly, he saw images of the tenants suffering in their sleep, the nightmares slowly eating away at their minds. He knew then that if he were to draw, no one would ever wake from their sleep again...

"Glad you've seen the light, Keitaro..." Rei smiled. "Now surrender, let's settle this without killing anyone."

"...Even your own sister..." Keitaro shuddered, as he dropped to his knees. "How could you...?"

"She failed the organization." Rei replied coldly. "As far as I'm concerned, she's expendable."

Keitaro looked up hopelessly at her for several long moments in silence, before he smiled sadly and slowly drew his weapon. Instantly, the energies around Rei intensified as she narrowed her eyes at him. The sword struck, and both of their eyes widened - One in shock, while the other in pain.

"Why...?" Rei stared in shock, as Keitaro drove the Hina blade completely through his stomach. The energies around her faltered, then died out as she rushed to him, catching him as he fell forward.

"I promised no harm would come to the tenants, including you..." Keitaro coughed, his head cradled in her lap. "This is the only way I can save everyone..." He coughed violently once more, then closed his eyes.

"No! Wake up!" Rei shouted, shaking him violently. Cursing, she began dragging him inside the dorm, calling out for help as she did so. Within seconds Naomi and Motoko showed up, surprise evident in their eyes at seeing the injured landlord.

"What in the world happened?!" Motoko gaped at the fallen Keitaro, though her arm was still in a sling, she was prepared to fight whatever threatened the dorm.

The Giovanni sisters looked to each other. They knew that should Keitaro recover, their secret would be out. But should they confront the swordswoman and the gathering tenants, the odds would not favor them. To everyone's surprise, Keitaro's eyes fluttered open, and he smiled up at everyone weakly.

"I'll be fine..." The landlord whispered. "A monster attacked me on the roof, but it ran off..." He then winced in pain before closing his eyes once more. Many of the tenants gasped at seeing the wounded landlord, but Rei and Naomi were both left wondering why Keitaro had chose to cover up for them rather than tell the truth.

"Somebody hold him still, I need to withdraw the sword before we can properly treat him!" Several of the tenants did as asked, while Motoko reached for the Hina blade. As she grasped the hilt, a bolt of lightning shot through her, throwing her against the opposite wall as everyone stared in shock.

"It's no use..." Kanako shook her head. "The sword only recognizes the Urashima bloodline, no one else can touch it..."

"Then stop yapping and pull it out!" Kitsune fumed. "He's your brother, for crying out loud!"

"I can't..." Kanako looked down, holding back tears. "Believe me, I would if I could... But I'm only an Urashima in name..."

"Wait..." Naru blinked. "That means..."

"...You're adopted...?" Tsuruko finished her thought, and everyone blinked in surprise as Kanako nodded meekly...

"I'm going to go get Haruka then!" Kaolla exclaimed, and everyone brightened somewhat as she returned moments later with the landlord's aunt. After withdrawing the weapon, Motoko and Tsuruko quickly administered first aid, and coupled with Keitaro's exceptional healing, was able to stabalize him. The tenants then decided to move him carefully back into his room, leaving the Giovanni sisters alone in the hallway...

Unable to keep her emotions in check, Rei finally broke down and cried into her hands. Sighing, Naomi held her sister in her arms, trying to comfort her. The night passed slowly as Rei continued to cry, unable to comprehend the kindness shown by the landlord, and hating herself for nearly ending his life...

* * *

Walking with purpose, Michael Blade entered a gigantic lab with dozens of glass tubes, each with a body being stored in cryogenic sleep. As he approached the master control computers, a figure that seemed to be part of the shadows in the dark lab turned to face him with errie ice blue eyes.

"Yes, Chairman...?" Marik's smooth voice asked.

"It's time, wake her."

Nodding, the dark figure turned back to the computer. Hundreds of cords shot out from the inky darkness of his body and connected themselves to various parts of machinery, long moments passed as information flashed through Marik's eyes before one of the glass tubes hissed open...

Stepping out and cracking her neck loudly, Lady Fang straightened out her business suit and tie, before looking up at the two taller men.

"Time?" The pit fighter asked, running her gloved hands through her hair.

"Oh-eight hundred hours, Lady Fang." Marik replied. With a nod, she followed the two to the confrence room, where Tsunari and Hakon waited patiently. The spirit samurai was making final checks over his weapon, while the vampire simply sat with barely restrained rage.

"We're ready to depart, sir." Tsunari said as he sheathed his weapon, looking at the Chairman expectantly.

"No." Blade shook his head. "You three are to remain, I will go with Fang on this mission."

"Excuse me...?!" Hakon's crimson eyes narrowed. "With all due respect, what if something happens to you two? We should go in force to exterminate the runt and his friends!"

"I don't want the whole team put in danger." The Chairman explained calmly. "Tsunari and Hakon, you two are on standby. Should the mission backfire, I may require you two to assist in extraction." He then turned to the remaining council member. "Marik, as part of the backup plan should we fail, I want you to prepare the sleeper agent..."

Blinking in surprise, the master technician bowed. "As you wish, my friend..."

* * *

Keitaro opened his eyes slowly as morning came, and was surprised to see Kanako. It became apparent then that she had fallen asleep sitting upright beside his futon, where she most likely remained the whole night to watch over him. With a smile, the landlord gently eased her onto his futon and covered her with a blanket, before making his way outside.

As he made his way to the balcony, he noticed with surprise that both of the Aoyoma sisters were going through a morning kata. While the landlord always thought that Motoko was graceful and skilled, Tsuruko seemed to completely outclass her younger sister despite the sprained foot. As with skilled warriors, the two almost immediately noticed his presence, and smiled at seeing him.

"Good morning, Urashima." Tsuruko smiled. "I'm glad to see you're well again.!"

"Thanks to you both, I really appreciate what you've done for me!" Keitaro replied with a smile and a bow, to which Tsuruko nodded while Motoko's cheeks flushed lightly.

"Well, there's only one real way to see whether you've healed properly, of course..." Tsuruko commented, causing Keitaro to blink in confusion. In a blur, the older Aoyoma had struck out with her bokken, which was barely blocked by the landlord with the sheathed Hina blade. "Good, perhaps we'll have a good spar this morning after all!" Tsuruko smiled, as she pushed away from the landlord and took up a stance.

Keitaro smiled as he grabbed a nearby bokken, and decided that it was going to be a good day...

* * *

Having worked up a sweat, the Aoyoma sisters and Keitaro chatted cheerfully as they entered the dining room. The landlord was then greeted by the rest of the tenants, who all expressed their joy at seeing him recovered and back on his feet. Breakfast was exceptional, as Shinobu explained that she prepared it to assist Keitaro's recovery.

After breakfast, everyone prepared for their activities for the day. Keitaro sighed as Haruka dropped by to hand him a cell phone and a long list of groceries to buy. With a smile, the landlord asked the Giovanni sisters to accompany him, to which they agreed despite their initial surprise. Moments later the majority of the tenants left in a large group, with most heading off to school...

Naomi had laughed when the trio had arrived at the marketplace, as Keitaro admitted not knowing how to pick out the fruits and vegetables properly. As the supermodel teased the landlord, Rei remained quiet for most of the trip, and seemed almost depressed. Though dense at times, Keitaro realized that something was on her mind, and asked about it...

"Keitaro..." Rei sighed. "...After last night, I think it might be better for everyone if my sister and I move on..." Realizing that she was referring to her attack against him last night, the landlord sat down with the two in a nearby coffee shop to talk...

"I've been thinking about last night all this morning as well..." Keitaro began quietly, but with a serious look on his face. The two sisters sighed and looked down, awaiting his order to evict them both. "...However," He continued. "I believe it'll still be better if you both remain at the dorm for the time being..." Surprised, the two women looked up to speak, but was silenced by a raised hand. "Granny Hina always taught me that there is a potential good in every person, and I believe that..." He then smiled sadly. "Besides, a life at the dorm has to be better than constantly killing people, right?"

While Naomi stared at the landlord in shock, Rei was nearly driven to tears as she reached over and hugged Keitaro, much to the jealousy of every men in the shop. "You really are far too good for your own good, Keitaro..." She then kissed his cheek with a small smile and let him go. "Thank you for your offer... We'll think about it and give you an answer tonight."

"Well, let's think on some coffee, I'm not awake yet." Naomi added, causing the other two to laugh.

* * *

As she cleaned off one of the tables at the Hinata teahouse, a thought suddenly occured to Haruka, as she walked to the main counter and pushed a speed-dial button on the store phone.

"Hey, it's me." Haruka spoke as the otherside answered, puffing out a cloud of smoke. "I forgot that Shinobu is in school today, think you can bring a couple lunches? Remember, Naru and Kitsune really like the teriyaki chicken bowls...."

Hearing the other side's reply, she sported an annoyed look. "What have I told you about calling me that?"

After a moment, she smiled again. "Good, and make sure it's still warm when it gets here." She then hung up with a sigh of boredom, and went back to cleaning the shop...

* * *

"Pathetic..."

The Lady Fang raised an eyebrow at her companion, as they followed Keitaro's group from far away. "You rarely come out on hunts yourself, at least that's what your men have told me..." She smiled and punched the Chairman playfully on the arm, getting a grunt of annoyance in return. "So why so grumpy?"

"I'm grumpy, as you call it, because this hunt has taken far too long." Blade replied, his eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance. "Project Evolution is completely on hold because of the Urashima whelp..."

"Why on hold?" The pit fighter asked. "You'd figure the two of us are prime examples of the project, why they're not using our genetic structures is..."

"We're not indestructable, Akiko." The Chairman interrupted, and glanced at her. "You know the goal of the Syndicate just as well as I, they'll accept nothing less." Sighing, Fang nodded quietly. The two continued walking in silence, until they reached the gigantic stone stairway leading to Hinata-sou.

"It's like a giant stairway to Heaven..." Fang looked towards the top of the stairway in awe at its size.

"Go first and send them there, Lady Fang." Blade smiled. "I'll take the scenic route and join you when you're done."

With a feral grin, the Lady Fang leapt, clearing the giant stairway in a single bound towards her victims...

* * *

Keitaro was nearly out of breath as he finally put down the ten bags he was carrying at the front door of the dorm, as the Giovanni sisters giggled while Haruka merely raised an eyebrow at the sight of the worn out landlord. Each thanking him with a kiss on the cheek, the sisters grabbed their shopping bags and made for their room, leaving Keitaro with merely four bags as he slowly recovered his breath.

"You can be such a pushover at times, nephew..." Haruka grinned. "So, did you get everything I asked?" Nodding in reply, the landlord began rummaging through the bags. As the woman looked up casually, the cigarette dropped from her mouth in shock, and she shoved Keitaro from her just before being tackled and crashing to the ground violently...

"Hello again, bitch!" Fang grinned evily, having pinned Haruka's arms under her knees as she began wailing into her with both fists. "Let me show you how glad I am at seeing you again!" By now, holes began tearing in her gloves where her knuckles are, and the black leather gloves were becoming slick with blood. Scrambling to his feet, Keitaro rushed over and attempted to pull the pit fighter off his aunt, only to be backhanded into the air. As he flew backwards, a sudden force halted him in the air before turning him to face the Chairman...

"Greetings, Urashima." Blade smiled. "I will honor any last wishes you may have, before I take your head."

Sensing a disturbance, the Chairman looked up calmly while Fang looked up with a snarl of hatred and recognition. Leaping up, the pit fighter lashed out with a flying kick into the front of an incoming van. The result was as if it had hit a steel beam headon, as it came to a dead stop with the front curling around her boot...

"Whew! Glad the lunch boxes didn't spill there!" The side door to the van opened, revealing a carefree Seta holding two bags of food. By now Naru and Kitsune had rushed to the scene at hearing the van crash, and stood in shock at the sight before them along with the Giovanni sisters, who were helping a bruised and bloody Haruka back to her feet. "Oh? You didn't tell me that you were going to have extra people, Haruka..." Seta blinked in surprise, still oblivious to what was happening.

"SETA?!" Keitaro, Naru, and Kitsune exclaimed at the same time, then looked to each other. "You know him?!"

"I go on archeological digs with him part-time along with the Toudai archeology team!" Keitaro exclaimed. "What about you two?"

"He was our tutor..." Naru replied quietly, then hid somewhat behind Kitsune, appearing almost bashful at seeing her former high school tutor.

"Noriyasu..." The Chairman narrowed his eyes, and dropped Keitaro from where he was holding him, who scrambled away quickly and summoned the Hina blade to his side. "My sensei warned me that an archeologist with fighting skills would confront me, but I didn't exacly expect it to be you..."

"I guess I'm too stubborn to die..." Seta replied with a serious look on his face. "But you did kill a lot of innocent people when you attacked the digging site." Keitaro's eyes widened in shock, his boss had managed to survive an attack from the Syndicate, and from the leader of it no less!

"I'm prepared to fix that mistake today..." Blade growled, and upon seeing Fang's face twist in anger, he shook his head. "This one is mine, Fang. Old scores need to be settled..." The pit fighter was about to argue, but chose not to at seeing the burning rage in the Chairman's eyes.

"A bit unfair, don't you think?" Seta smiled as he settled into a fighting stance. "I count four to my one..."

Raising an eyebrow, the Chairman chuckled as three distinct shadows pulled away from him and materialzed into seperate people. "Very observant, but I do not need my minions to finish you off..." Hearing someone running towards them, the three new figures turned in surprise as Motoko sprinted towards them with her sword drawn. She carved through each of them with a single stroke, watching as one exploded in a shower of flames, another cumbling in a pile of rocks, and the last disappearing into the wind. As her sword descended towards the Chairman, she suddenly found herself frozen in mid-strike, unable to move...

"No...!" Motoko gasped. "I'll destroy you, you monster!"

"It's time, Noriyasu..." Blade spoke, completely ignoring the swordswoman as he withdrew a large cleaver from his coat, its blade obsidian black like the Hina blade. Even to untrained eyes the weapon raidiated an evil aura, and the Chairman grinned as he fell into a fighting stance. "Rejoice, for you will be the thousandth victim to this blade..."

Time seemed to stand still, then as one, both combatants rushed towards each other...

* * *

Like? No like? Please Review!

Whew... Granted, the delay for this chapter wasn't as heinous as my last one. I'm slowly adjusting to my work schedule, so hopefully I'll get more chapters out for you folks quickly! In the meantime, hope you enjoy, as more are coming soon!


	12. Void

AN: And away we go! Thanks to my fellow writers and reviewers for their continued support!

As always, Love Hina and its characters belong to Ken Akamatsu. Original characters belong to me and may be used with permission.

* * *

Bloodstained Heritage

Chapter 12: Void

Michael Blade snarled as he swiped at Seta with the giant cleaver, surprising everyone with his agility with a hurricane of kicks and swipes despite the weight and size of his weapon. Even Motoko knew she would've been hard pressed to evade the skilled attacks, but the Toudai professor seemed to not even break a sweat, and even struck back with a vicious roundhouse kick after dodging one string of attacks. Skidding back several feet, the Chairman spat out a bit of blood and glared at Seta...

Meanwhile, Keitaro could only watch on in fear. He thought he had seen the extent of Blade's powers at the kenjutsu tournament, but now realized that they had only glimpsed the surface of his true skills. As he looked over, he saw that Motoko's body was still frozen in mid-strike, her face twisted in anger as she was forced to watch the conflict instead of joining the melee...

"Keitaro..." Motoko whispered, drawing the landlord's attention. "The monster has frozen my ki with a potent spell, thus I am unable to move..." Sighing, she continued. "What I'm about to tell you is important, please pay attention, as this will determine whether we all survive this or not..." She felt her heart stop for a moment as Seta leaned back just enough to avoid a decapitating blow, and struck back with a fist to the Chairman's face. "...Though your friend appears to be winning, he cannot win against the monster in the long run..."

Both the swordswoman and landlord winced as Blade connected with a vicious kick, and nearly followed through with a brutal cut from his weapon. A sudden movement caused Keitaro to look up, and he realized with fear that he was now staring at the same person who had beaten his aunt into a bloody mess just moments ago.

"You've given us a lot of grief, little boy..." Fang grinned as she lifted Keitaro up roughly by the collar, his feet clearing the ground. "Any final words before I snap your neck like a twig?" Her superhuman senses and reflexes suddenly kicked in, and she managed to jump back from a devastating cut by the Hina blade.

"Leave my friends alone." Keitaro said quietly, an edge of anger in his voice. With a growl, the pit fighter leapt at him, fists poised to crush her opponent...

* * *

"Bloody hell!"

"Control yourself, brother..." Marik commented quietly, as he worked calmly at the control systems in front of one of the stasis tubes. The master technician then turned to raise an eyebrow at Hakon. "You will obey the Chairman's orders, we will all play our parts soon enough..."

"That's easy for you to say!" Hakon fumed, as he paced back and forth in the lab. "At least Blade gave you a project to work on in his absence! All I can do is wait here while he's out there by himself!"

"You make it sound as though he's helpless by himself..." Marik grinned as he continued his work, the wires from his body darting back and forth between hundreds of controls and sockets across the control panel. "Besides, I thought you said that the Urashima kid survived because of luck?"

"He did!" The vampire roared, then composed himself before speaking again. "And no, I didn't say that the Chairman's helpless. But I still believe it's better that we all went, better that we do not underestimate the foe..."

"Very true, spoken just like our resident samurai..." Marik smiled as the two turned to see if Tsunari was going to add to their conversation...

Except the spirit was no longer in the room...

"Bloody hell!" Both of the brothers exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

Breathing heavily, Blade and Fang stood back to back while eyeing their opponents warily. Both Syndicate members sported a number of cuts and bruises, and Blade even had a swollen eye thanks to a vicious kick from Seta. Despite their injuries, the two proved they were by far the most resilient of the organization as they rushed their opponents once more, taking them by surprise.

Instead of the pit fighter, Keitaro suddenly found himself being rushed by Michael Blade, and barely prevented the giant cleaver from splitting his skull in two. Angling his sword, the landlord slashed towards the Chairman's face, who could only react by turning away and receiving a cut across his cheek.

Meanwhile, Seta frowned as he began to realize his punches and kicks were doing little, if nothing to Fang. The pit fighter growled as her attacks became faster and struck harder, and soon forced the Toudai professor back onto the defense.

His face bloodied, the Chairman snarled as he eyed Keitaro for a long moment before chuckling to himself, bringing a confused expression on the landlord's face.

"This is quite pointless, don't you agree?" Blade smiled, the cut on his cheek healing unnaturally fast. "We're all in this together in the end, why fight amongst ourselves when we're after the same thing...?"

"I'm don't associate with murderers like you!" Keitaro replied angrily. "We are nothing alike!"

The Chairman opened his mouth to comment, but then narrowed his eyes with a grin. "Of course..." Blade chuckled, as if he suddenly realized something. "...Your old man never had the chance to explain why he was working for us to begin with, did he...?"

"You lie!" Keitaro seethed. "Dad would've never worked for people like you..."

_MOVE!_

Though Keitaro never really wielded the Hina blade often, he recognized the voices within enough to follow their instructions to the letter. Giving his entire body to the sword's lesson, the landlord twisted to the side just as Fang's fist shot past where his head was milliseconds ago. Cutting as he spun, the Hina blade trailed a splatter of blood from the pit fighter's stomach as he searched his surroundings. Distracted by the sight of Seta recovering from the beating received from Fang, Keitaro found his head painfully sandwiched between Fang's fist and a flying knee from Blade, forcing him onto his knees.

Stomping down hard on Keitaro's sword arm, Fang smiled cruelly at the sound of crunching bone and the landlord's scream of pain before lifting him to his feet. As the pit fighter restrained the landlord in a full nelson, Blade smiled calmly and shouldered his cleaver, then tapped against Keitaro's broken arm, smiling even wider at the young man's pained expression.

"Join the cause, Keitaro." Blade smiled. "Your father would've wanted you to." Seeing the landlord remain motionless, the Chairman sighed and swung his cleaver. In a blur, Keitaro slammed the back of his head into Fang's face, before throwing the stunned pit fighter over his shoulder with his left arm. Both sides froze as the cleaver connected, sinking deeply into Fang's back as she landed motionless inbetween the two.

Freed from the imprisoning spell, Motoko roared and leapt, determined to cut down the Chairman as he cradled the pit fighter in his arms. As her sword descended towards the grieving Blade, a silver blur suddenly deflected her blow, and the swordswoman suddenly found herself staring into a pair of blazing emerald green eyes...

"Tend to your wounded, Aoyoma." Tsunari growled, a sword in each hand as he stared down Motoko. Still recovering from the spell, the swordswoman grudgingly backed away with Keitaro in tow as the spirit stood guard. Seconds later Michael Blade stood, eyeing the residents with a hateful glare as he carried Fang's body in his arms, before disappearing into a portal with Tsunari behind him. As the Syndicate members disappeared, Naru and Kitsune shook free from the fear rooting them to the spot, and rushed to help the injured...

* * *

"I'm so sorry..."

"Stop apologizing, and hold still!" Motoko glared at Keitaro, causing the landlord to clamp his mouth in fear as the swordswoman continued to set a brace to his broken arm. Meanwhile, Kitsune and Naru were busy bandaging Seta and Haruka.

"Well, I've heard about what happened to Keitaro that drew the attention of this group..." Haruka commented as she blew a cloud of smoke from her cigarette. "But what I want to know is how did you get to know their leader, Seta...?" By now all the residents had turned their attention to the Toudai professor, who shrugged with a sigh.

"It was about five years ago, I would say..." Seta began, rubbing his bandaged forehead. "My expedition were in Southern Kyoto studying some ancient temples when we came across a shrine that wasn't on any of the maps we had." Accepting a cigarette from Haruka, he lit up and took a drag before continuing. "Imagine to our dismay that the only entrance to the shrine was sealed up with all manners of inscriptions and wards against evil..."

"And that actually stopped you, Seta?" Keitaro chuckled, knowing full well that his mentor rarely let something stop him in pursuit of his profession.

"No, but since the rest of my expedition were superstitious..." The professor shrugged and took another drag from his cigarette. "...I agreed to settle for taking pictures of the shrine, as well as mapping it for future reference. By then it was dark, so we made camp around the site and planned to leave in the morning..." Seeing that everyone was hanging onto his every word, he continued. "It was dark when I heard screaming, and I ran out to find the campsite had been torn apart, and that's when I saw him..."

Taking his glasses off to wipe away a few tears, Haruka put a comforting hand on his as he continued. "The murderer had killed everyone else, and I tried to stop him..." Seta then sighed. "...He had beaten me within an inch of my life, then left me for the dead." Finishing his smoke, he sighed again. "When I woke up in the hospital three days later, the university told me that an animal attacked us and crushed the shrine, there was nothing of value left at the shrine when the police investigated afterwards..."

A long moment of silence lingered in the Hinata-Sou, before Seta announced that he needed to get back to the university. Despite everyone's concern, the professor insited that he was fine and made his way to the half wrecked van. As he entered, Motoko ran up with a concerned look on her face.

"Seta, if I may ask..." Motoko began.

"I'm quite alright, there's no need to worry for me." Seta smiled at the swordswoman as he started the vehicle.

"It's not that... It's just..." Motoko hesitated. "When you saw the shrine, was there any particular markings or something that caught your eye...?"

"Now that you mention it, there was a large and dark kanji for 'water' on the doors itself, why?" The professor blinked at the swordswoman, whose face paled at his reply before rushing back inside the inn. Shrugging, Seta chugged away in his van, which swerved all over the road as it disappeared into the horizon...

* * *

"Well?"

Marik glanced over his shoulder as Michael Blade paced behind him. Before the two was a cryogenic chamber with Fang's body inside. "The damage was quite extensive, it will take quite some time to heal her back to normal." The Chairman glared at the technician, but he did not back down. "I'll be honest with you, her accelerated metabolism and loss of blood are astronomical, normal humans would've died ten times over by now. You're both lucky Tsunari disobeyed your wishes and bailed you out, or even she wouldn't have made it..."

Sighing, the Chairman patted Marik's shoulder in appreciation. "Do what you can for her, my friend..." His eyes then took on a hateful blaze. "But first, begin the sleeper program. I want the Urashima bastard to suffer the same pains as I am now!"

"By your will, Chairman." Marik nodded.

* * *

A crash caused everyone around to jump in surprise, as Tsuruko had dropped her teacup in shock. Quickly recomposing herself, she quickly retreated into her private studies with a cordless phone. When she was sure that no one was eavesdropping in on her, she whispered into the phone. "Are you certain on this...?"

"Seta's descriptions seem to match the history books, and it made more sense as I had faced each of them in battle..." Motoko replied, kneeling on the floor and speaking on the phone at Hinata-sou.

"The elemental terrors..." Tsuruko bit her lip. "If what you say is true, Keitaro may be out of his league against them, as may you..."

"Do not belittle me, sister." Motoko replied coldly. "If I cannot defeat them, then I will die honorably in defense against these demons. So if you will not help me, then stand aside and do not judge me."

"You misunderstand, little sister." Tsuruko sighed. "There are ways of sealing them again, but we must find the texts which are probably buried in the family library... In the meantime you are to avoid confronting them at all costs, it's for your own safety as well as everyone else at the inn."

"Very well, sister..." Motoko nodded. "I appreciate the help." Hanging the receiver back up, the swordswoman sighed and closed her eyes.

"Kami, help us..." Motoko whispered.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me..." Hakon raised an eyebrow in doubt. "That's the sleeper agent?"

"Remember, the sleeper program is designed to strike at our foes from a source they didn't anticipate." Tsunari commented. "Know your enemy, and strike at their vulnerbilities."

"Very true, Tsunari." Marik nodded, the cables from his body dancing across the various interfaces of the control panels around him. "With this, we will cripple our foes before going in for the kill ourselves..."

"Just make sure it does it's job." Hakon grumbled as he eyed the cryogenic chamber. "We don't need another example like the Giovannit sisters..."

"All will be taken care of in due time, brother." Marik smiled over his shoulder, before turning back to the computer screen...

**Subject 01476559**

**Name: Otohime, Mutsumi**

**Combat training download complete**

**Mission parameter downlad complete**

**Activate subject? Y/N**

* * *

Like? No like? Please review!

Sorry for the extra long hiatus, I didn't forget about the fic. I just have a lot to deal with in terms of life and work in particular. My progress may be slowed, but rest assured more are on its way!


	13. Duel

AN: Back again, and hopefully still capable of entertaining the mind!

As always, Love Hina and its characters belong to Ken Akamatsu. Original characters belong to me and may be used with permission.

* * *

Bloodstained Heritage 

Chapter 13: Duel

Michael Blade sat silently in the middle of a dark chamber, with four figures standing against the walls watching him in silence. Slowly, the Chairman of the Syndicate opened his eyes, revealing two pools of darkness that were devoid of emotion.

"Welcome back, Master." One of the figures against the walls spoke, his face a remarkable replica of Blade's. "I trust your journey into the spirit realms was successful?" The speaker smiled, his white business suit reflecting what little light was in the chamber.

"Indeed..." The Chairman nodded, cracking his neck audibly. "What news from our agents overseeing the Hinata-Sou?"

"The Giovanni sisters have stopped reporting in." Another figure spoke, a large trenchcoat covering most of his body. "It is safe to assume that whatever reasoning they have, the two have defected to the other side..." He too, sported the same appearance as Blade as he narrowed calculating eyes at the thought of traitors in the ranks.

"That will not do." Michael Blade sighed, rubbing his forehead as if in deep thought. "Send Tsunari to deal with them permanently." Seeing the figure nod, he turned to the remaining two. "Anything else?"

"Yes, Master." One of the figures nodded, his face hidden under a baseball cap. "Marik has placed the sleeper agent within proximity of the inn, and has taken the precaution of implanting false memories to bridge the gap between her kidnapping and programming to the current time."

"Excellent." The chairman nodded in approval, then stood and combed back his hair. "If all goes according to plan, this whole fiasco will be put behind us in two day's worth of time." He then regarded the last figure, who appeared every inch a Shinto monk but with Blade's face. "Assist Tsunari only if necessary, but let them learn to fear the Syndicate firsthand."

"By your will, Master." The monk bowed, his eyes gleaming an icy blue.

* * *

"Hey, are you okay...?" 

Blinking as she rose from the ground with a confused expression, the woman brushed away bangs of her brown hair from her eyes to look up at Keitaro and Naru. The Toudai students watched on with concern as the woman stood and dusted off her dress, but seemed to wobble on her feet before the landlord steadied her.

"I'm sorry..." The woman replied weakily. "I must've fainted again..."

"Again, you say?" Naru blinked, then turned to the landlord. "We'd better get her back to the dorm, especially with things going the way they are now..." Nodding in agreement, the two helped the young woman up the stairway towards the Hinata-Sou.

* * *

Walking into the lab, Michael Blade and his minions was surprised to find wrecked machinery scattered everywhere, and fires being extingushed by employees and scientists. The group was further surprised to find Marik being tended to by his brother and medics for what appeared to be a broken jaw, and despite her injuries, Fang glared at everyone before her, refusing medical treatment despite barely being able to stand. 

_You're in no condition to return to duty, Lady Fang... _Marik spoke telepathically, as they bound his jaws with bandages. _Now please listen to me and return to your rest.._

"I. Will. Not!" Fang emphasised each word loudly, and the medics knew better than to approach her after hearing tales of her temper. "Chairman, I'm requesting permission to return to active duty immediately!" She looked towards Blade with a pleading expression. "I know I can crush them!"

"I'm afraid I agree with Marik on this, Fang." Blade shook his head as he walked towards the pit fighter. "You're barely able to breathe right now, let alone stand." He then tapped a nerve in her neck with a finger, causing her to collapse into a waiting chair as her legs failed her. "I will not risk your life when you're not fit to fight..."

"Damn you, Blade..." Fang snarled. "How can you insult my pride as a fighter like this!"

"Do not let your hatred cloud your judgement, child." The pit fighter stiffened as the old mentor spoke, as no one had seen or sensed him appear behind her. "Young Blade cares enough for you that he does not wish to see you injured further, despite his plans being set back." The hooded figure then walked between the two. "You should be flattered, not insulted, young Fang."

Sighing, Fang nodded. "You're right, sensei... My apologies to you both."

"I saw the fight, children..." The old mentor continued. "Heal up quickly, you both have much training to undergo if you with to defeat them."

"I have already sent a sleeper agent, as well as Tsunari to deal with them." Blade smiled evily. "They won't stand a chance..."

"On the contrary." The old mentor replied, causing the Chairman to raise an eyebrow. "You've sent them both to die, you just don't realize it yet..."

* * *

"Come, you worthless excuses for samurai." The spirit smiled as his silver hair flowed in the morning breeze. "Or are you afraid of death like the rest of your ancestors that I've carved up?" His eyes blazed into emerald green flames as two swordsmen from the Shinmei-ryu drew their swords with enraged looks. Settling into a relaxed stance, the spirit glared at his opponents as he settled his hand palm up on top of the hilt of his sword - In a gesture like offering a gift to his foes. 

Recognizing the stance, the two swordsmen faltered in their resolve for only a critical - but lethal second. In a blur of motion, the malevolent spirit was already behind them, and flicked blood from his weapon in the ancient shiburi action. As Tsunari sheathed his sword, the two swordsmen crumpled to the ground in multiple pieces, as one had been cut through his neck and midsection, while the other had his right arm severed along with a cut from left shoulder to right hip.

"Useless..." The spirit snorted, then continued along through the forests. His destination clear as the massive structure of the Hinata-Sou stood atop a hill in the distance. His eyes narrowed as he remembered the unrelenting will and skill of Motoko Aoyoma.

"I'm coming for you, Aoyoma..." The spirit whispered as he clenched the hilt of his sword tightly. "And then our fates will be sealed for eternity..."

* * *

"Hyah!" 

Motoko's battlecry echoed from the balcony of the dorm as her katana clicked back into its saya, just as a log landed behind her in four pieces. Shinobu's eyes were open wide in amazement as she held another log in her hands, while Kaolla stood beside the blue haired girl, whistling in awe at the pile of split logs which had built up.

"Motoko, you should take a break from practicing..." Shinobu spoke with a worried look, seeing the swordswoman's labored breathing.

"No." Motoko replied firmly, shaking her head. "I faltered in the face of my clan's greatest enemy in existance when we last met..." Her grip tightened as she gritted her teeth. "I must train to rid myself of weaknesses!"

"Shinobu's right, Motoko." Kaolla sighed, her voice still full of youth despite her mature appearance. "All the practice in the world isn't going to help if you're burnt out in the end." The swordswoman was about to argue the point, but saw sense in their words and rested against the balcony railing.

"You're both right..." Motoko sighed, watching the forests that surrounded the dorm. "It's a shame that I didn't get a chance to learn from that man Seta..." She stopped in mid-sentence and turned to the direction of the stairs leading back inside the dorm, and seconds later Kitsune appeared, breathing hard as though she had been running.

"Motoko!" Kitsune gasped for air before continuing. "Keitaro and Naru brought back some lady who seems sick, and they're asking for your help!" Raising an eyebrow, the swordswoman quickly made her way inside towards the living room, with the other three tenants following closely behind.

* * *

Tsunari knelt at the base of the stone steps leading up to the Hinata-sou, and was tracing his fingers along the hard stone when he sensed two energy signatures behind him. Raising an eyebrow in mild annoyance, he looked up and over his shoulder to find Hakon and Marik watching him. 

"Yes, gentlemen?" The spirit asked, turning his attention back to studying the ground.

"The Sensei visited." Hakon spoke calmly, his crimson eyes vigilant for eavesdroppers.

"I know." Tsunari replied, his emerald green eyes narrowing as he began sniffing the air carefully.

_Then you should also know the advice he gave to the Chairman. _Marik spoke telepatically, all while straightening his tie and suit. _Let the sleeper agent do her job, we'll go in once the damage is done._

"It's a matter of pride and honor, Marik." The spirit grinned as he stood, facing the two brothers. "I can feel it... It's the destined time."

The two vampires regarded Tsunari for several long moments before Hakon sighed. "There's nothing we can say to change your mind, is there?"

"No, my friend." Tsunari replied, his human disguise blurring before fading completely. "I have haunted this world long enough. Ending the last of the damned Aoyoma line will allow me to finally rest." He then smiled at the two, a green inferno surrounding his samurai form. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have enemies of the Syndicate to slaughter." He then turned and began climbing the great steps.

_Goodbye, my friend. _Marik nodded. _Fortunes and winds be with you._

"That's a Shinmei-ryu blessing, Marik." The spirit chuckled, not turning as he continued towards the dorm. "The only things that are constant with me are hatred and death..."

* * *

"Mmm..." 

Her eyes opening slowly, the brown haired woman blinked as she looked up into the concerned faces of the tenants of Hinata-sou. Motoko stood from the couch where the woman laid to speak with Keitaro, where they could have a private conversation. The landlord nodded to the swordswoman, who raised an eyebrow at seeing him holding the Hina blade as a precaution.

"The poor lady seems to have had just a fainting spell." Motoko whispered. "I don't sense any injuries nor demonic trickery, but something about her unsettles me..."

"We're all on edge these days, Motoko." Keitaro replied quietly. "We should make sure she rests up before sending her on her way." He then sighed. "No sense in getting her in danger as well..."

"Where... am I?" The woman blinked, sitting up and looking at her surroundings.

"You're at Hinata-sou." Naru replied, as Keitaro and Motoko made their way back to the group. "We found you near here passed out, and were worried about you."

"Oh, that..." The woman smiled. "I was born anemic, so I'm kinda prone to fainting spells." This brought a few looks of disbelief to the tenants. "Wait, did you say Hinata-sou?" Seeing Naru nod cautiously, the woman beamed and clapped her hands. "That's good, because I was looking for this place! I get lost so easily..."

Frowning, both sword wielders of the dorm inched their weapons slightly from their sayas. The woman then blinked before cupping her hands around Naru's face, surprising everyone present. "Wait... I know you..." The woman narrowed her eyes as if in deep thought, then brightened again. "Oh my goodness... Is that you, Naru?"

* * *

_15 years ago..._

_"Toudai?"_

_"Yeah!" A brown haired girl smiled as she clapped her hands, her pink overalls as bright as her smile. "They say that if you go to Toudai, you get to live happily ever after!"_

_"Like in the fairytales?" A black haired boy asked, sitting in a sandbox._

_"Tou... dai?"_

_The two looked over to an auburn haired girl, wearing a cute kimono with cherry blossom petals. The older girl laughed as she hugged the younger one. "How cute! See? Even Naru wants to go!"_

_"I don't know, Mutsumi..." The boy raised an eyebrow, then smiled. "But since we're best friends, I'll go with you if it means we can play together all the time!"_

_"Yay! Pinky promise me, Keitaro!" Mutsumi smiled as she held out a pinky, which Keitaro smiled and linked with hers. A third pinky joined theirs, as the older kids looked down to see the young Naru imitating them. With laughs all around, the three continued to play in the sandbox..._

Two items dropped to the ground at the same time, as a shocked Naru dropped the damp towel that she was using on the woman, while the Hina blade fell from a equally surprised Keitaro.

"Mutsumi...?" Both of the Hinata-sou residents asked at the same time, and seeing the woman nod the trio laughed and held each other in a group hug which drew smiles from everyone else present and relaxed Motoko somewhat.

"Oh my goodness, it really is you!" Naru smiled, giving her childhood friend a lookover. "I haven't seen you since we were kids, look at you!" The two laughed as they hugged again.

"Well, Keitaro..." The landlord jumped as he turned to his childhood friend, who smiled at him. "Aren't you the handsome one now?" Blushing slightly, Keitaro hugged the woman happily.

_Ugh, such disgusting human sentiments..._

Motoko and Keitaro shot each other looks of surprise at the voice, just as the living room was engulfed in an explosion of green flames and collapsed in on itself...

* * *

Tsunari stood in the open on the stone path leading to the dorm, an evil smile on the spirit's face forming as both Motoko and Keitaro burst from under the debris of the living room, charging towards him with murder in their eyes and their weapons drawn. 

"Ah, humans..." Tsunari chuckled. "So easy to anger, so easy to kill..."

"Silence, demon!" Motoko roared, her sword gleaming brightly in the afternoon sun. "The only one getting killed today is you!"

The spirit leaned forward with a grin as he drew both of his swords, before leaping towards his two attackers in a flurry of steel. Even as the other tenants began climbing free from the wreakage of the living room, they saw that Motoko and Keitaro could not get near the spirit and was even hard pressed to defend themselves from Tsunari's swordwork.

Parrying strikes from both of his opponents, Tsunari roared as he pushed them away with inhuman strength. With a swift backwards kick, the spirit connected with Motoko's chin, sending her sprawling to the ground. At the same time Tsunari delivered a savage blow with his sword pommel to Keitaro's chin, causing the landlord to stumble back in pain. Continuing in his momentum, the spirit stepped in and ran both his swords through Keitaro, one through his chest and the other through his stomach.

"Nooo!" Motoko cried, scrambling off the ground as she watched the spirit run Keitaro through with his swords. "This is between you and me, traitor!" She then pointed her sword at Tsunari's back with a look of hatred. "I challenge you, fallen one. Back away from him now!"

"You dare, little one?" Tsunari grinned as he turned to regard her with an evil grin. He then twisted his swords, causing Keitaro to cry out in agony and making Shinobu faint from the sight of blood. "You realize your soul is forfeit should you lose..."

"I understand the consequences." Motoko replied, then narrowed her eyes. "And I also know that despite being an abomination to humanity, you're still bound by samurai traditions." She then sheathed her sword and shifted into a dueling stance. "Face me, traitor. Or you'll be banished back to hell for dishonoring what's left of your honor."

Snarling, the spirit kicked Keitaro off his swords and sent him flying towards the other tenants. The move caught everyone unprepared, and the injured landlord knocked Kaolla out as he crash landed into her. Tsunari shook the blood off his weapons in the ancient shiburai manner and sheathed them, before settling into a similar stance across from Motoko.

"Your sister was no match for me." Tsunari smiled. "And now as the last Aoyoma by name, you will die by my blade!"

"Deeds, not words." Motoko replied calmly, reciting one of her dojo's lessons.

Snarling, the spirit tightened his grip on the hilts of his swords. Both swordmasters watched each other with a near inhuman calm as they waited for the right time. The world around them disappeared as the two suddenly lunged forward, the steel of their weapons gleaming brighter than the sun itself...

* * *

_"Run, everyone!" A young man wearing the white and red uniform of the Shinmei-ryu yelled as he shielded several younger students from what appeared to be a storm of chaotic energy unleashed within the temple training grounds itself. Even as he spoke, several students were struck down by arcs of lightning or sucked into the eye of the storm._

_"Run?" A young woman asked with a look of disbelief, her long raven black hair being blown wildly as she looked up at the taller man. "What about you, brother?"_

_"Don't question me, sister!" The man replied, cutting down the first of several demons which began spawning from the portal with precision swordwork. He then whispered something in her ear, and the woman seemed ready to object, but conceded to his order when he shot a glare at her. _

_Nearly at tears, the woman clung to her brother for a moment. As they seperated, the young man smiled and switched the weapon he held - the family katana, with her regular katana. The woman seemed ready to object again when a demon appeared between them, and the two cut it down without hesitation._

_"Go!" The man commanded, then smiled. "Remember, I'm only letting you hold the family katana because you need to clean it for me!" This brought a sad smile to the woman, who nodded before leading the students out of the temple as the man coutinued cutting down the growing number of demons._

_As the group stumbled out of the temple, the woman looked up and gasped in shock as she saw that the temple was in flames and has begun collapsing on itself. As she cradled her family's katana, several senior students and elders rushed up to her side, weapons ready._

_"Sensei Aoyoma!" One of the students bowed slightly. "We're ready to retake the temple at your command." He then turned and raised his sword. "Let's kill some demon spawn!" This drew a round of cheers from all the other students, as they prepared to rush the temple._

_"No..." The command surprised everyone as all eyes turned to the young woman, who was now weeping over her katana. "My brother knew that we couldn't stop the demons in the long run, that's why he gave this to me..." Wiping the tears from her eyes, she looked up with a steel resolve. "All students, shut and bar the gates to the temple." She spoke with a commanding voice. "Elders, prepare for the ritual of sealing."_

_"But, Sensei..." One of the students asked with a confused look. "Sensei Tsunari is still inside! He..."_

_"My brother is as good as dead." The woman replied coldly as she glared at the student, who backed down. "I am the head of the clan now, and I will honor his last wishes. Now do as I ask, or my brother's sacrifice will be for nothing!" _

_As Everyone scrambled to carry out her orders, the woman looked up at the burning temple and cried silently._

_'Forgive me, my brother...'_

_

* * *

_

Motoko stood behind Tsunari, their backs toward each other and their weapons drawn. Her face was pale and her eyes carried a haunted look as the front of her training gi split open from two distinct cuts, but no injuries appeared on her body anywhere.

Tsunari choked back a scream as he fell to his knees, black blood splattered onto the ground from a giant cut across his stomach and his mouth as he struggled to remain upright by leaning against his katana. "Well done, Motoko..." The spirit chuckled, but in a warmer voice than usual. "My damned existence is finally at an end, I figure you deserved the truth..."

Blinking as if coming out of a trance, the swordswoman scrambled to Tsunari as he collapsed face first and cradled him in her lap. "You should have been a hero to the clan and school..." Motoko choked back tears, not noticing that the tortured spirits and green flames surrounding the spirit began disappearing.

Chuckling, the spirit looked up at Motoko with deep brown eyes, the emerald fires having died out as the demons possessing him were banished. "I'm no hero, little one... I only did what I must." He then coughed up more blood, which were now red instead of black. "Besides, my records were struck from the history records when the demons possessed me and began murdering our kin..."

"No!" Motoko shook her head. "I know the truth now! We can get you healed up, then we'll go to the elders to explain every..." She was cut off as the spirit shook his head, his once silver hair now back to a raven black color.

"You and I know well enough that my wound is lethal..." Tsunari then rose to a kneeling position with a pained expression. "But knowing the truth, I ask only one thing in return..." Seeing Motoko nod eagerly, he lowered his head, baring his neck. "I ask you then, please let me die with dignity and honor..."

Motoko was about to object, then realized to say anything at this point would be an insult to both parties. With one swift stroke, Motoko finally crumpled to her knees and wept as the sun's rays dispersed the last of Tsunari's body and carried it away in the winds...

* * *

Unaware of the titanic struggle between the two swordmasters, Naru, Mutsumi and Kitsune were at a loss as to treating Keitaro. Having gotten used to his abnormal healing, they were surprised to see that his wounds hasn't closed up and was appearing to get worse. 

"This isn't good..." Naru shook her head, then stood. "Kit, I need you to go to Haruka's teashop and call the twins, they'll know of good doctors we can go to. I'm going to see if I can fish out some bandages to slow Keitaro's bleeding." She then turned to Mutsumi. "I'm so sorry, but could you watch him while we're gone?" The new arrival nodded quietly, and watched as the two ran off to their duties before looking back down at the unmoving landlord.

_Mission directive: Terminate Keitaro Urashima_

Blinking in coufusion, Mutsumi shook her head and continued watching Keitaro.

_All obstacles currently occupied. Chance of discovery less than 15 percent  
_

Blinking again, Mutusmi was unaware that she had picked up a shard of glass and was holding it like a dagger in her hand.

_Target's defense value at 0. Maximum lethal effiency at jugular - 99.95 percent  
_

Raising the shard over Keitaro's neck, Mutusmi's eyes narrowed in murderous intent...

* * *

Like? No like? Please review! 

I know, you folks have waited ages... Work ties up most of my time, hopefully this pathetic excuse of a chapter will satisfy some of you until I get the next one up. Thanks for your continued support!


	14. Regrouping

AN: Thanks for those of you who continue to support the story, hopefully I can continue to live up to your standards!

As always, Love Hina and its characters belong to Ken Akamatsu. Original characters belong to me and may be used with permission.

* * *

Bloodstained Heritage

Chapter 14: Regrouping

Motoko sighed as she leaned against the balcony railing of the Hinata-sou, her mind a complete wreck from her confrontation against Tsunari. Her eyes drifted down to the family katana she held in her hands - the very same katana that Tsunari passed on to what would become her ancestor. She sighed again and watched the forests surrounding the dorm, attempting to find focus in her life once more.

"I did the right thing..." The swordswoman said to herself. "But why do I feel so empty?"

"I find myself asking that everyday."

Motoko spun at the unknown voice, her hand ready to draw forth her weapon in a defensive stance. She then gaped in shock at seeing Michael Blade standing just outside of her sword's reach, and cursed inwardly at not detecting his approach. "You have a lot of nerve showing up here..." Motoko growled, beginning to draw her weapon. She then blinked as the weapon resisted her movements, then slid back into its sheath on its own accord.

"Now now, Motoko..." The Chairman smiled slightly. "There's no need to get worked up, besides..." He spread his arms to his sides, his dark business suit seemingly absorbing all lighting around him. "..It would look horrible on your honor as a samurai to strike down an unarmed foe, no?"

Growling in frustration, she relaxed her stance but left her hand on her katana's hilt. "Speak quickly and begone, demon." She narrowed her eyes at Blade. "Your kind is not welcome here."

"Brief and to the point, just like the Aoyomas I've met before..." Blade chuckled, turning to survey the Hinata-sou. "Tell me, Motoko. What do you know of the Red Dragon Brotherhood?"

Raising a questioning eyebrow, Motoko thought for a moment before replying. "The Red Dragon was part of the trinity that formed the personal guard of the Emperor, they were his unseen eyes, striking at the hidden threats to both himself and Japan itself."

"Precisely." Blade nodded, looking over his shoulder with a smile. "Of course, I'd be worried if a member of the Shinmei-Ryu didn't know that, seeing as they're part of that same trinity." Seeing the swordwoman's expression beginning to sour, he turned to face her again. "So what would you do if I were to tell you that they still existed, unknown to the world?"

"Lies." Motoko replied immediately, her arms crossed. "It was public knowledge that as part of the unconditional surrender of Japan during World War Two, that we were no longer able to keep any great military force, and first among the ones to go were the Brotherhood." She then smiled slightly. "Of course, that doesn't stop mothers from using them as the boogeymen in their stories to scare children into behaving..."

"You're well versed in our country's history, I'm impressed."The Chairman nodded. "Of course on the surface they disbanded, but they continued to serve in secrecy..." He then looked at Motoko, and smiled at seeing her shocked expression. "I see there's no need to explain further, judging by the look on your face..."

"That's impossible..." Motoko whispered. "The Brotherhood no longer exists..."

"What the Syndicate does, we do in permission and honor of the Emperor." Blade replied with a serious expression. "By fighting us, you defy the Emperor's divine mandate. Should you expose us, you risk defiling the Emperor's honor." He then narrowed his eyes. "I am not giving you a choice, Motoko. Give us Keitaro, or we will wipe Hinata-Sou off the map permanently."

"Just one question before I cut you down, monster. My honor be damned." Motoko snarled as she drew her sword. "Why Keitaro?"

"Soldiers." The Chairman replied. "Think on it, an army of immortal soldiers! Our Emperor will no longer be a mere figurehead, and our nation will finally rule the world as is our divine right!"

"Madness!"

Blade's expression was one of surprise more than pain as something shattered against the back of his head, pitching him face-first into the ground. Rolling to his feet quickly, he blinked at seeing Kanako holding a broken broom before her. The moment of hesitation was only for a few milliseconds, but was enough for Motoko to lash out with her sword, the Chairman stumbled as he grasped at the thin red line which appeared around his neck, before glaring at the two with malice in his eyes.

In that moment, the two tenants realized that they would not survive the ensuing combat against the Chairman. But both steeled their resolve and took up combat stances as they prepared to do as much damage as possible before they fall. Just as Blade was about to leap forward into combat, he cocked his head as if listening to something, before glaring at the two once more.

"You have twelve hours to present him, Aoyoma." The Chairman growled, then looked towards Kanako. "For your sake, don't remain here when we come to collect."

"For your sake, stay away from Hinata-Sou." Kanako replied coldly, and watched as the Chairman disappeared into a portal.

* * *

Stepping into the lab, Blade smiled as Fang stepped out of a stasis pod and cracked her neck. While Marik breathed a sigh and sat heavily into a chair, reverting back to his human appearance. _You're immensely blessed with a strong body, Lady Fang._ The scientist sipped from a coffee mug wearily as he spoke telepathically. _But you must realize that everyone has their limits, please don't test them._

"Thank you, friend." The Chairman nodded to Marik, and ruffled Fang's hair. "Unfortunately, I can't let either of you relax. There'll be a mission tonight that I need you both on."

_You're kidding..._ Marik sighed.

"Just as well, I'm just hoping I didn't get rusty from these couple days you forced me to stay here." Fang smiled, throwing a few punches at an imaginery foe and flexing her arms. "So, what's the situation?"

"In the time I was there, I was able to comfirm a few things through the moods within the inn." The Chairman replied, then raised an eyebrow. "Before I continue, where is Hakon?"

_My brother has been sent by the high council to deal with our issues over in England._ Marik replied. _Seems the church and their valiant Knights of the Round don't appreciate our presence overseas._

"Bah!" Blade spat. "The only thing they have going for them is their superstitious organization and their pet vampire, both of which will be taken care of when Urashima is in our hands." Seeing their nods, the Chairman continued. "It seems Tsunari's death was not in vain, as Urashima seems to be struggling to heal his wounds. But in retrospect, the Giovanni sisters are indeed helping them, so expect opposition from them."

"Those brats?" Fang chuckled. "They're not even worth my time, but I'll take your word for it."

Nodding, Blade turned to leave, but stopped and looked over his shoulder at them. "We strike at night, and be sure to bring a proper present for the visit."

_As you wish, Chairman._ Marik nodded with an evil smile.

* * *

In the dorm, several of the tenants knelt around the bed ridden landlord. The concern evident on each face present as Motoko and Rei applied medical salves and changed his bandages. As they finished and were preparing to leave, Keitaro's hand shot out and grasped at the closest person, who happened to be Kanako. Surprised at Keitaro's sudden awakening, everyone quickly rushed back to his side.

"Ka... Kanako...?" Keitaro croaked weakly, his brow furrowed in pain as he spoke.

"I'm here, brother..." Kanako replied quietly, squeezing his hand gently in assurance.

"Motoko...?" The landlord slowly opened his eyes and focused on the swordswoman, who sat across from Kanako.

"Yes, Keitaro?" Motoko held his other arm, checking his pulse, then put her hand over his forehead.

"It looks like I'm going to have to ask you two to help protect the others..." The landlord remained silent for a moment, then sighed. "I'm sorry, everyone... Now you're all involved in something that I tried avoiding..."

"Hey now, don't talk like that!" Kitsune smiled sadly. "You took care of us, now it's our turn to take care of you!"

"That's right!" Naru added. "Besides, now we get to show you that we women take care of business better when they come next time!" This caused everyone to laugh, and even got Keitaro to chuckle.

"Okay, everyone..." Rei motioned with her hands. "He needs his rest, everyone out." Each of the tenants offered words encouraging his recovery as they left the room, and soon only Motoko remained. Watching the now asleep Keitaro, the swordswoman hesitated before leaning down and kissing his lips softly.

"My life for yours, Keitaro." Motoko whispered, then picked up her sword and exited the room as well.

* * *

"Someone explain to me why we're taking our sweet time getting to our target?" Fang grumbled in annoyance, wearing a full business suit as she sat with Marik in a local cafe. Across from her, Marik typed away on a laptop, both had a cup of coffee on the table to maintain appearances.

_Because, Lady Fang... _Marik replied calmly. _The Chairman made it very specific that we attack at night. _He then looked up from the laptop with a smile. _And besides, I am working on the greeting gift I am to bring them..._

"Right..." Fang sighed, then frowned. "Marik, I want to apoligize about your jaw..."

_It's no big deal. _Marik smiled. _I can still communicate... _The vampire stopped for a moment, then turned the laptop towards Fang. _...And I believe I just found the perfect present to give the residents of Hinata-sou._

"You're kidding me..." Fang chuckled as she studied the screen, then turned it back to Marik. "And you're not worried the slightest bit about security on something like that?"

_Give me a break... _Marik rolled his eyes, then continued typing away. _This is child's play..._

_

* * *

_

"How's the hand, Mutsumi?" Naru asked.

"Still hurts, but I'll be okay." The newest tenant replied with a smile, rubbing her bandaged hand.

"The glass may have gotten her when Keitaro landed on us..." Kitsune commented with a thoughtful look. "Do you remember anything before you fainted?"

"I don't, sorry..." Mutsumi shook her head, then sighed and stood. "I'm feeling a little tired, I think I'll turn in for the night..." She then took a few steps towards the stairs before wobbling, and was immediately steadied by Kitsune and Naru.

"Whoa, be careful Mutsumi!" Naru exclaimed.

"Yeah, no need for you to crack your head and getting Keitaro upset!" Kitsune smiled, and the two helped the anemic woman up the stairs and towards her room.

"I made Keitaro some soup to help his recovery." Shinobu commented, holding a tray with a large bowl. "Could someone help me carry the tea?" Naomi promptly got to her feet and fetched the thermos and a cup.

"I will go with them to check on his bandages." Rei informed the remaining tenants, and the trio made their way upstairs towards the landlord's room.

"They will come soon, we should get ready." Motoko spoke quietly, to which Kanako nodded in reply.

"I'm coming along, too." Kaolla added, walking up to the two with what appeared to be a giant futuristic rifle and a closed laptop, dressed fully in military fatigues.

"No offense, Kaolla." Kanako blinked at the inventor's appearance. "But things will probably be a lot uglier than the last time they were here..."

"Keitaro protected us each and every time, it's our turn to pay him back." Kaolla then clicked a switch, and the rifle began to hum as if building up energy. "I insist." The look on her face and tone of voice brooked no further argument, and the swordswoman nodded before turning to the front door with narrowed eyes.

"They come." Motoko hissed, drawing her sword and readying herself for combat.

* * *

"How cute, we got a welcoming commitee." Fang chuckled as she ascended the last of the stone steps leading to the Hinata-sou.

"Leave now, foul creatures." Motoko growled, leveling her sword towards her opponents. "Or you will perish on my blade!"

_Cute, but the Chairman insisted on our visit. _Marik smiled, then looked at the landlord's sister. _Hello again, Kanako. Still defiant to the last, hmm?_

"Go to hell, Marik." Kanako narrowed her eyes. "I have nothing to say to animals like you!"

"Enough babbling." Fang spoke calmly. "Your time is up, present Urashima or pay the consequences."

"You boast a lot for someone who's outnumbered." Motoko replied, shifting her stance in preparation for a fight. Kanako also took up a fighting stance, while Kaolla steadied her aim with her rifle.

"Idiots!" Marik snarled, changing into his shadowy vampire form as he snapped his fingers...

* * *

_The Pentagon, USA_

"Sir!" A technician shouted with a panicked look. "Someone has hacked into our orbital defense laser and is arming it!"

"What the hell!" An older man in a military uniform scrambled to the technician's side, watching the display screen in disbelief. "Someone trace the hack and stop the damn thing!"

"I can't break the encryption!" Another technician shouted. "It's bypassing all firewalls and setting up dummy access points!"

"Power generators cycling, ready to fire in one minute!"

"Emergency override!" The commander yelled. "Shut down the laser, self destruct it if need be!" By now, he was pulling at his hair. "That thing fires, and we'll have war on our hands!"

"The override isn't working!"

"Target confirmed and locked! It's a city named Hinata in Japan!"

A coffee mug fell from the commander's limp hand.

"Oh shit." Was the only words many in the room voiced, either verbally or mentally, as the laser fired...

* * *

The three women defending the dorm looked up in equal fear and surprise as a bright beam of light surged towards them from the skies, turning the immediate area around the Hinata-sou into day from night.

"You tell me to go to hell..." Marik smiled cruelly, his blue eyes gleaming with malice. "You three may go first!"

* * *

Like? No like? Please review!

I know, I promised I'd try and stay on top of it, and I didn't... I finally squeezed this between my dreadful morning shifts of work. (Starting at six in the morning, yuck.) Hope you folks enjoy, and more is definetly on its way!


End file.
